Fighting Spirits
by Anime Fan7
Summary: Kai/OC. *Completed* A story about the Blade Breakers needing another member to enter a tournament. They find one who knows something 5 legendary blades becoming one Ultimate Blade. Please R&R.
1. The New Blader

Okay, hi. This story is complete A/U, because I have only seen some Beyblade episodes (because they changed the times and started back at the beginning *pouts*), but I still love the show and am waiting for the new episodes. So I am going to try and write a fic using the information I do know. I will be making up a character because there are no couples on the show except for Mariah and Ray, but I don't know much about her so, oh well. What my main idea for the story is to get the ultimate bit-power. You'll learn more about this in later chapters. Also, I choose the title Fighting Spirits because that's the opening theme music, and I am planning on using it somehow. And I should leave it at that.  
  
  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
~The New Blader~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello boys. What do you think of China so far?" and short man with a mustache said to a group of boys that were waiting in the hotel lobby.  
  
"It's great Mr. Dickinson", said a blonde boy  
  
"Yes, the scenery is delightful." Said a boy with a laptop.  
  
"I glad you like it so much. What about you Kai, what do you think?"  
  
"Hmph, It's fine" Kai said leaning against a pillar in the hotel.  
  
Mr. Dickinson smiled "Good, good." then he realized something, "Where's Tyson and Ray?"  
  
"Well, Tyson's not quite the mourning-type person, so Ray is still trying to wake him up" the boy with the laptop said.  
  
"Well, I hope they hurry. We need to get you boys registered for the tournament. Why don't you go help Ray, Max?" Mr. Dickinson suggested.  
  
"Why don't you just throw water on him" the laptop suggested.  
  
"Dizzi, that's not very nice", said the boy holding her.  
  
"I know that Chief, but it should work"  
  
"I doubt it. Tyson would probably just think he's swimming"  
  
"Finally" Kai interrupted upon seeing the 3 boys coming.  
  
"Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late" Tyson apologized  
  
"Hpmh, just don't be late for a beyblade battle. Got it?" Kai said sternly  
  
Tyson was about to respond to that but Mr. Dickinson quickly suggested that they get to the registration desks.  
  
* * *  
  
When they had gotten to the registration, they discovered that they needed 5 beybladers.  
  
"Hmmm... It seems that they changed some of the rules around. I guess I'll have to find another blader", Mr. Dickinson said  
  
"Great, another baby to baby sit" Kai said annoyed.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson said getting riled up after hearing what Kai said.  
  
"Calm down boys. I tell you what. You go off and have fun today, while I try and find another beyblader. I hear that there is new carnival that just opened today, and everything is free."  
  
"REALLY", Tyson screamed, "OKAY LET'S GO"  
  
"Tyson, calm down. People are staring" Kenny said  
  
"Awww, don't worry about it Chief. We're going to the carnival." Tyson said excitedly  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be soooo much fun" Max said just as excitedly as Tyson  
  
"Shouldn't we be practicing? We are entering a tournament." Kai suggested coldly. Everyone looked at each other for moment thinking.  
  
/Hmmmm... Kai's right we are entering a tournament... lets see. What are my options? Practice, free rides, practice, free games, practice, free food... FREE FOOD/ "We don't need to practice. I say we let loose today and then work hard with the new guy that Mr. Dickinson's going to find." Tyson finally decide.  
  
"Yeah Tyson's right" the others agreed.  
  
"Hmph, fine, but if we loose at the tournament, you'll know why"  
  
"Well, now that that's finally decided, I will call you boys a cab and meet you outside the park a little after six. Have fun"  
  
"We will", said the boys minus the one 'hmph'.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the boys got there, Tyson found the nearest Cotton Candy stand. As soon as he finished (which didn't take too long) the boys came across a game. They were supposed to fire a water shooter at a little target. The longer the target was being hit the higher there number will rise. The first one to have their number reach the top wins.  
  
"Let's play this one" Max said running over to the water shooting game. The boys nodded and each took their seats.  
  
DING  
  
Water began to spray at the targets. Tyson was really excited because he was doing so well. He was about half way there when  
  
DING DING DING  
  
"Huh?" Tyson looked at all the other numbers and he saw that he was in last place.  
  
"We have a winner." The man said throwing a toy to Kai. Kai stared oddly at the stuffed pink rabbit he just won. The other boys laughed at him as he looked at the creature. Kai grunted and threw it in Ray's face, and then they headed for another game.  
  
This time they came across ring toss. /Yes, I can win this one for sure/ Tyson thought, as the boys approached the stand.  
  
The man was saying "Get a ring over the target and win a prize. Everybody's a winner"  
  
The 5 boys each got 5 rings each and began throwing them. Kai and Ray were really in competition. Each boy managed to get 4 rings over the targets. The others decide not to interfere. Max managed to get 2 and even Kenny got one, but poor Tyson didn't seem to stack up.  
  
"Arg, why can't I win?" Tyson said angrily as he saw Kai carrying 4 stuffed animals, Ray 5 (one of Kai's), Max 2, and Kenny 1.  
  
"I'm sure we were just lucky" Max said to cheer up his friend  
  
"Maybe you were, but I..." Kai started but Ray cut him off.  
  
"Lets go on that ride", He said pointing to the Farris Wheel.  
  
"Whatever" Kai finished  
  
As they headed for the wheel Ray asked, "What are we going to do with all these toys? We can't take them on the ride with us."  
  
Everyone gave this some thought except Kai who happily walked up to some little girl asking her daddy to win her the big pink bunny. "Here" he said showering the girl with his prizes, glad that he got rid of them.  
  
"WWWWOOOOWWWW!!! Thank you Mister" The little girl screamed in delight. Ray started laughing and gave the ones he was holding to the little girl too. The others looked in awe at Kai, who was just nice to someone.  
  
"What?" Kai said as he noticed all the stares he was getting  
  
"You were just ..." Tyson started  
  
"Getting rid of those stupid dolls", Kai quickly explained.  
  
They continued to the ride that Ray had pointed out leaving a thrilled little girl and an embarrassed father behind.  
  
"Kenny, it seems that it is almost 6 o'clock", Dizzi suddenly said  
  
"uhhhhh, already, but I haven't even won any prizes yet" Tyson sulked.  
  
"Whatever, lets just have a couple rides before we go" Ray said  
  
After they rode the Ferris wheel and a roller coaster or two, they decide to leave, because Mr. Dickinson and the new guy would be waiting. Well, that and the fact that Tyson was getting sick because of all the cotton candy he had eaten earlier.  
  
When they got to the entrance of the park they heard Mr. Dickinson calling their names. "Awww, there you boys are. I've been waiting for you."  
  
The boys looked around for the new guy, but did see him. "So where is he?"  
  
"Who said it's a he?" a young girl with midnight blue hair and matching eyes said. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail she also had her arms folded in a Kai way. Everyone looked at the girl, with mouths hanging to the ground.  
  
"I thought you were going to find a beyblader", Kai said angrily. "I mean can she even launch a beyblade?"  
  
"Of course I can" She answer back calmly as she took out her midnight blue beyblade and launcher (AN: was that predictable).  
  
"Now, now Kai. I assure you that she CAN beyblade. Her name is Sora, and she is indeed a match for anyone. You guys can battle later. Right now we need to register."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the hotel after the registrations, the 5 beybladers headed for the beystadium in the basement. (AN: Every hotel has one. Didn't you know that?)  
  
"Whoa, I think this one's bigger then the last one" Tyson said excitedly ready to battle.  
  
"I think your right Tyson. What do you think Dizzi?" He said as he set up his laptop.  
  
/Who's Dizzi? / Sora thought.  
  
"I believe your right boys"  
  
"...Did that computer just answer your question?" Sora asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"???" Sora was confused and headed for the laptop. When she looked at it, it seemed pretty average. "What kinda program are you using to make your laptop talk?"  
  
"It's actually a bit-beast" Kenny said sheepishly.  
  
"A BIT-BEAST." /Let see, Dizzi probably stands for Dizzara right? Hmmm. I don't think that's one of the legendary blades/ Sora started going into a deep thought.  
  
"Look, it's a long story. Can we just battle? I wanna see what you can do?" Tyson said to Sora  
  
"Huh? Sure"  
  
Sora and Tyson was going to be the first match. Tyson took out his trusty Dragoon and Sora took out her Midnight blue blade again.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RRRRIIIIPPPP" Max yelled from the side.  
  
Both bladers released their blades into the stadium.  
  
"GO DRAGOON, ATTACK" but dragoon missed. "Huh? What the... Attack again", but Dragoon missed again. "Hey Chief what's going on"  
  
"I not sure, but I think she's using agility. It's a technique that makes the blade go super fast that it can dodge anything"  
  
"What? How am I suppose to beat it then"  
  
"Maybe you can wait it out, for her blade to die down" Dizzi suggested.  
  
"That won't work. What if I go on the offensive? You haven't even seen my attack power."  
  
"Ummm...oh yeah" Chief and Dizzi both replied. /I should've remembered that/  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Sora said enjoying the match as Dragoon's aggressive attacks kept missing.  
  
"DRAGOON STORM ATTACK" Tyson yelled /She can't escape this/ he grinned at his brilliance, but when the storm died down. "WHAT?"  
  
"Sorry, Tyson. My blade's as heavy as it is fast."  
  
"Grrr... I guess there is only one thing left to do. DRAGOON COME OUT AND ATTACK" Sora watched carefully as Tyson released his bit-power.  
  
/That's one of them...I'm sure of it/ Sora thought as she saw the dragon emerged from its imprisonment.  
  
"Ha. Are you impressed?" Tyson said, in an I'm-going-to-win tone.  
  
"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry I have to do this but you're not the only one with a bit-beast"  
  
/WHAT? / Everyone in the room thought as Tyson voiced it.  
  
"FANG COME OUT AND USE YOU'RE BITE ATTACK". With those words a wolf appeared from the blade. The wolf was pitch black like the night. Then the blade launched at Tyson's Dragoon. The blade was hit with such a force that it flew out of the stadium and hit the ceiling. The wolf then retreated back to its blade and returned to its master's open hand. Everyone watched as the blade landed on the floor.  
  
"That... was... amazing" Max said. Tyson walked over to his blade and picked it up. He noticed lots of little bite marks on the defense ring. The ring was destroyed.  
  
/Nice job Dragoon/ "Good battle. I see why Mr. Dickinson choose you"  
  
"Your not angry?" Sora said, thinking for sure he would be pissed.  
  
"Well I'm disappointed, but not angry."  
  
"Hey can I see your blade Tyson?" the Chief asked.  
  
"Yeah, here" Tyson said as he threw the blade to Kenny.  
  
/WHAT. How could she cause all this damage with just one attack / Kenny was looking very surprised.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Ray asked  
  
"Its Tyson's defense ring. It's been demolished, but she only attacked once." Chief said absolutely astonished.  
  
"What, but how?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know. Ummm...Sora, could I borrow your blade? I would like to analyze it."  
  
"I don't lend my blade to anyone. But I will answer any questions you have about it."  
  
"Here's one. How come it has so much power?" Tyson asked.  
  
"The wolf in my blade is the pack's leader. The leader of a wolf pack must be strong. And since he lost his pact, he had to become even more powerful being on his own"  
  
"hmmmm... Dizzi has some information on Fang. But there's not a lot" Chief said typing on his laptop.  
  
"Well what's it say?" everyone asked in sync except for Kai who was just as surprised as everyone about the great power, and Sora of course.  
  
"It says that the wolf pack leader Fang has some nice attacks and techniques. One is the bite attack you just saw. It's very powerful and works well on the defensive types. You also saw agility. Which Kenny already explained, that it picks up speed and dodges any attack. Fang also has a Slash attack, and a howling wind attack." Dizzi concluded.  
  
"That's a nice selection", Ray said. Everyone else had to agree.  
  
"If that's all it says about my attacks, then you have some incomplete information." Sora said  
  
"What? I do not. I have the most complete files around."  
  
"Then what about the pack attack?"  
  
"Pack attack. Dizzi, can you search my files for such an attack"  
  
"Sorry Chief there isn't anything here."  
  
"Well, what's the pack attack?" Kenny asked very curiously.  
  
"The pack attack calls on my teammates blades and then attacks together as a pact."  
  
"I'M SO CONFUSED. How can your blade do that?" Tyson said scratching his head.  
  
"It's better to show then explain." Sora took out a second blade and launched it into the stadium then she launched Fang in. "Okay, Max and Ray. If you would please stand behind me and put your blades on the floor." They did what they were asked. "Thank you. FANG, PACK ATTACK" Just then Max and Ray's blades came to life and started spinning on the spot wildly.  
  
"MY BLADE" Ray and Max screamed seeing their blades start up on their own. Kai, Kenny, and Tyson's mouths hung open.  
  
Sora smiled "FANG LEAD THEM INTO BATTLE". Fang came from the blade and roared and charged at the extra blade Sora had launch earlier. The other two blades entered the stadium and followed Fang's lead. They made a triangle around the extra blade. "ATTACK" Sora commanded. The three blades charged for the extra blade and destroyed it. The extra blade was in tiny little pieces. Max and Ray's blades returned to their place outside the stadium and then Fang returned to Sora. As soon as the blade was in her hand, the other two blades stopped. "That's the pack attack."  
  
"Dizzi, did you see that?" Kenny said it disbelief  
  
"No, I shut down when you weren't looking. What do you think?"  
  
Just then the door opened and Mr. Dickinson walked in. "I see you are practicing. Have you seen her bit-beast yet?" Everyone nodded. "Quite impressive isn't it. Well now. How about some dinner"  
  
This got Tyson's attention "Huh? Food? Sure Mr. Dickinson". Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
* * *  
  
What do you think? I hope you like it. I usually read them, not post them. Anyways I was wondering if anybody could answer my question. I know during the show Ray loses his Drigger. Does he get it back? If so, how? If you know can you please tell me in your review if you leave one, or e- mail me at beyblader27@yahoo.ca Okay thanks. 


	2. Stuck All Night

Yeah, I'm happy ( I got reviews. Anyways I realized I didn't mention Sora's clothes. She always wears a sweater. I know it may not seem important, but you'll learn some things about Sora that the rest of the gang doesn't know just yet. Don't worry, I sure you'll understand what she's hiding. Also, thanks Alyssa for the idea off locking them up. I will do that, but...well you'll see.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Dizzi, did you see that?" Kenny said it disbelief  
  
"No, I shut down when you weren't looking. What do you think?"  
  
Just then the door opened and Mr. Dickinson walked in. "I see you are practicing. Have you seen her bit-beast yet?" Everyone nodded. "Quite impressive isn't it. Well now. How about some dinner"  
  
This got Tyson's attention "Huh? Food? Sure Mr. Dickinson". Everybody sweat dropped.  
  
~ Chapter 2: Stuck All Night ~  
  
In the hotel restaurant Mr. Dickinson asked, "What do you boys think of Sora's blade?"  
  
"Its amazing Mr. Dickinson. It has soooo much power" Max said remembering Tyson's blade getting destroyed.  
  
"She destroyed Tyson's defense ring with one hit." Kenny said. "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it."  
  
Sora kept quiet. She wasn't use to getting attention. She was only use to being hated, but that's something she didn't want to say, not yet anyways. /How can they accept me so easily? Why are they so nice? / This was what was racing through Sora's mind.  
  
"She also has this really bizarre attack called the pack attack. It literally took over our blades and made them help her. Not that she needed it." Ray added.  
  
"Yes. She has a very unique blade. Tell me Sora, where did you get it?" Mr. Dickinson asked  
  
Sora's concentration had been broken again. "Huh? My Blade, I got it from my parents, but Fang... well I guess you could say I got him from my grandfather. He taught me everything he could. What he couldn't teach me, he made me read about it in some ancient books. I learn things in those books that are unimaginable. I don't even think my grandfather knows everything in those books. Every since I can remember, beyblading has been my life."  
  
/Sounds like my life / Kai thought to himself.  
  
Just then the waiter appear with all of their orders so everyone was pleased, especially Tyson.  
  
Everyone began eating and Sora was amazed at how much Tyson could put away, and at such a speed.  
  
"Keep all hands and feet away from Tyson. This is for safety precautions only." Kenny stated. Max, Ray, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson laughed until Tyson started to choke on a chicken ball. Max slapped him on the back a couple of times. Then Tyson nodded his thanks as he shoved another chicken ball in.  
  
"Your disgusting. Your making me lose my appetite and I barely started" Kai said coldly.  
  
"Well if your full Kai, I'll be happy to eat it for you" Tyson said finishing of the last of his food and then started reaching for Kai's plate.  
  
"Touch it and die Tyson. I mean it." Kai responded and Tyson backed off, but Tyson was still hungry and was now eyeing Max's food.  
  
"Oh no, you don't. I remember the last time you gave me that look. You asked me for the salt on the other end of the table, and then stole my spring roll. Well not this time buddy."  
  
Tyson looked down in shame. He remembered that to, but it wasn't like it was his fault, he was hungry. Just then some food was laid down in front of him. Tyson looked up and saw Sora. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead." Then she turned to everyone else. "Please excuse me"  
  
"THANK YYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUU" Tyson screamed in delight as she left the restaurant. "See Max. There are nice people".  
  
* * *  
  
Sora wanted to be alone for a while to think. That's why she had excused herself. /I guess I'll hang out on the roof. I sure no one will bother me there. /  
  
Sora had to climb several flights of stairs to get up there, but it was well worth it because what a view. Sora sat down leaning her back on some of the pipes as she looked over the city. *Sigh* /I guess I'm on a team now. Hmmm... I guess its not all that bad. It beats living with grandpa that's for sure. /  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*sniff sniff* "Grandpa, I don't want to beyblade right now." A 4-year-old Sora said  
  
"You will do as your told." The old man said  
  
"But, grandpa..."  
  
"No buts. Remember, your training takes priority over EVERYTHING"  
  
"I don't care" Sora screamed as she ran out the house into the rain. She ran straight for the graveyard to visit her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, why'd you leave me. Grandpas being really mean, I hate him, please come back. I promise I'll be good. I won't cross the street on my own anymore. Please come back", a young Sora cried over two tombstones.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
*sigh* / I was so weak, but grandpa changed that /  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"GET UP" the old man screamed  
  
"I can't. You hit me to hard, it hurts" the young Sora cried holding her scratched up arm.  
  
"Stop being a baby. Its important for your training."  
  
"But this has nothing to do with beyblades. You told me you were going to teach me to beyblade"  
  
"I will, but you must become stronger first. The beyblade doesn't make the blader. Remember that." Sora stood up angrily and charge at her grandfather. He swung his kendo stick at her hard, and she fell but she didn't cry, she just got up again.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sora remembered very clearly all the pain her grandpa caused her. She rolled up one of her sleeves to her elbow and revealed several scars on her arm. /It took me forever to make grandpa believe that I had any skill at all and yet these people believed that I'm a beyblading god. I guess they wouldn't feel that way if they saw me when I first started/  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young Sora took out the precious blade that her parents gave to her the day before they had died. She put it on the launcher and pulled the ripcord. The blade didn't even get in the stadium, it barley got pass the shoe on her foot.  
  
"What was that? Oh I know a FAILURE". The old man said in a harsh tone  
  
"But grandpa, I'm trying my best"  
  
"Well then your best isn't good enough, now is it?"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sora had memory after memory flowing through her head. She stared up at the starry sky and relaxed. /I got to stop thinking of the past. The past is the past and I have to leave it that way / Sora pulled her sleeve back down over her arm. She then got up and headed for the rooms that they were suppose to have, and ran into the others on the way.  
  
"Hey, where were you. We were looking for you" Tyson asked.  
  
"I just needed some time to think that's all"  
  
"Great another Kai" Tyson sighed  
  
"Huh?" Sora didn't know what he meant, and Kai just grunted. Everyone else just laughed and headed for the rooms. The set up was that Tyson and Max shared one room, Ray and Kai shared another. Sora, Kenny, and Mr. Dickinson got their own rooms. Sora got her own room because she was the only girl and needed her privacy. Kenny got his own because it was impossible for anyone to sleep in the same room with him, because he was always up late trying to upgrade their blades. Mr. Dickinson got his own room because he was paying. They all said good night and went in their rooms.  
  
Sora went in hers and was stunned. This room was better then her own room, back at her grandpas. /Wow, this is great, but I should get some training done. I'll head down to the beystadium in the basements. / Sora changed into her training pants. Her training pants were a special pair of pants that she designed. They had four mini pockets on each leg going along the thigh. Then she placed 4 purple blades on one side, and 4 green blades on the other. With that she grabbed Fang off the table and a box of spare parts then headed down to the beystadium.  
  
- Mr. Dickinson's room -  
  
/I'm glad I found her. The boys seem to be getting along with her and are extremely impressed with her skills. It took some convincing though. /  
  
~Flashback~  
  
/ Where am I going to find another blader on such short notice? / Mr. Dickinson had decided to check out an amateur district. Often good bladers go there for practice.  
  
Just then there was a loud "NOOOOOOOO. How could I lose?" Mr. Dickinson thought he should go investigate.  
  
The midnight haired blader stood there leaving her blade in the stadium. "Who's next?" she said, arms crossed.  
  
"Me" a young man stepped forward. Standing in position. "Well?"  
  
"Well what? Launch your blade."  
  
"Aren't you going to re-launch? Your blade will stop if you don't"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do", she said angrily.  
  
"Fine. If you want to lose" and he launched his blade. As soon as it hit the dish, the midnight blue blade knocked it out.  
  
"Next?"  
  
"What? That's impossible. You're cheating."  
  
"It's not my fault I'm skilled." The boy grunted taking what remained of his blade and left. The girl called back her blade since no one else was going to challenge her. And began to walk away.  
  
"Excuse me" Mr. Dickinson called to her. The girl looked at him wondering what he wanted.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That was quite impressive."  
  
"Thanks, but if you don't mind, what do you want?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed. /She's just like Kai / "Well, you see I own a beyblade team, known as the Beybreakers and was wondering if you would join"  
  
"No thanks. I work alone" she said as she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, I assure you they are no amateurs. These boys are the best of Japan, but we still need another blader for a complete team, so we can enter the tournaments here"  
  
"I said 'No thanks'"  
  
"You could be given the title of the best".  
  
She shook her head "I already know I am. What more do I want?"  
  
"We will pay for any parts you need. And you'll even be able to use parts that aren't even released yet?" The girl was now considering. She wasn't rich, and parts did cost a lot. "You'll get free food, rooms, transportation" Mr. Dickinson could see that she was considering his offer.  
  
"And all I have to do is join your team?" She questioned  
  
"Yes, that's correct"  
  
'Hmmmm... alright, why not?"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
/She really is like Kai, hmmmm /  
  
- Tyson and Max's Room -  
  
"I can't believe Dragoon got trashed like that." Tyson said  
  
"Hey, who would have guess she was that good." Max said tiredly  
  
"There has to be a way to beat her. I just need to think"  
  
"Yeah, well let's just sleep on it. G'nite"  
  
"No, I can't. I have to figure out a way. I'm going to go train."  
  
"What? Tyson? Train? Do those words belong together in a sentence?" Max joked  
  
"Ha Ha, I'm serious Max."  
  
"Well, good luck. I'm getting some sleep though"  
  
-Kai and Ray's room -  
  
"She's good isn't she" Ray asked Kai  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't think we can lose with her on our team huh?"  
  
"You still have to train"  
  
Ray sweat dropped and Kai began to leave the room  
  
"Where you going? It's kinda late?"  
  
"I'm going to train a little. I'm not tired yet"  
  
* * *  
  
Sora got to the stadium and found no one there. /Good, now lets get to work. / She thought as she got Fang out / Hmmm, Fang reflexes were slower then usually in the battle earlier with Tyson. So I guess that's what I'll work on. / Sora launched Fang in. "Okay Fang, well start of easy", then she launched in one of her green blades. The green blade had incredible speed as it continuously tried to hit Fang. "Fang pick up your speed. You're going to slow, your going to get hit". Fang speed picked up and the other blade were as dangerous as a piece of lint. "Okay, let's take it up a notch" Sora took out another green blade and also sent it in the stadium. The two blades continued their assault on Fang, but Fang always escaped. "Good job Fang. Now no more play time" Sora took the remaining two green blades and added them to the battle. Then she took out a purple one, and launched that one in to. It was five on one but Fang didn't have a problem dodging and avoiding.  
  
While she was doing all this she didn't hear Kai come into the room. /No wonder why Tyson lost, look at how she trains her blade/ Kai thought with widen eyes as he watched her.  
  
"What the..." said another boy who just entered the room and was also watching Sora's training now.  
  
"Okay Fang, wrap it up. Use your howling wind attack." The blade obeyed obediently and emerged from his prison. Then 5 wind arrows shot from the blade. As the arrows traveled through the air they made an eerie howling sound. Then bang, the wind arrows made contact and the blades were thrown out like a leaf in a hurricane. "Great Fang. Now spin for as long as you can."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tyson screamed  
  
"It's called training. Something you should give a try" Kai responded  
  
"Huh? What are you guys doing her?"  
  
"I don't know about Mr. Sourpants but I came to train" Tyson said standing proudly  
  
"That's a new one" Kai said under his breathe  
  
"I heard that" Tyson said angrily  
  
"Alright, alright calm down. If you want to train go ahead" Sora interjected putting her hand in the air to summon Fang back.  
  
"Why did you have 5 blades against your blade?" Tyson asked  
  
"Well, I usually use them to help me increase and control Fang speed and dodging ability. The green blades are fast and powerful. The purple one is heavy and defensive, so I usually use the purple one as an obstacle."  
  
"Is that how you train Kai?" Tyson said. After all, he rarely trained. He didn't know how others did it.  
  
"Sometimes. When I was with the Beysharks I use to leave my blade in the stadium and then had them launch theirs in after so long and attack me." Kai answered as he launched his blade in the stadium. Sora went and picked up her other blades and sighed as she sat down by the wall with her box of spare parts.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyson asked hearing Sora sigh  
  
"I trashed my extra blades again", she said taking apart her purple blade to replace the defense ring and weight ring that got badly damaged. Tyson came over and looked at the blades she just used during training.  
  
/Man she wasn't kidding. Maybe if I train like her, I will become strong like her too/ "Hey Sora, could I borrow one of your spare blades." Tyson asked hoping that when she said she doesn't lend her blade to anyone that it only applied to Fang. Sora wasn't too fond of the idea but figured if she gave him one he would train instead of bugging her while she fixed the others. So she tossed him one of the blades she didn't use.  
  
"Here. Try and increase your blades power by attacking this."  
  
"Wow, thanks I owe you"  
  
"You owe everyone", Kai said  
  
"Oh, your still here" Tyson said agitatedly  
  
Kai simply 'Hmph' and Sora noticed his blade was still going. She looked at her watch; it must have been at least 10 minutes since he launched it.  
  
Tyson tried training with the two blades and Kai just left his to spin. Sora continued to fix her blades and when she was done she stretched and yawn realizing how tired she was.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'm bushed."  
  
"Night Sora" Tyson said happily finally managing to control the two blades. Kai just nodded. Sora reached for the doorknob and turned. It didn't turn. /Oh no/ she turned it again, but it still didn't work.  
  
"Errrr... guys." Tyson and Kai looked at her. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news and all but", she said then turned the knob.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Tyson screamed running to the door turning the knob and bashing the door. "OPEN OPEN OPEN. Why won't you open?" Sora looked at her watch. It was past midnight, and she faintly remembered a sign outside the door saying 'Open from Noon to midnight'.  
  
"Guess the locks are automatic" Sora proposed  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson said almost in tears  
  
"I think the sign outside said that this area is closed at midnight and its 12:30"  
  
"Guess that means were stuck here all night" Kai said having called back Dranzer.  
  
"Yeah, what fun this will be. I'm stuck here with you all night", Tyson said miserably  
  
"Like I'm any happier", Kai retorted.  
  
Sora shook her head, "Well, this is going to be fun" Both Kai and Tyson 'Hmph'  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's my chapter 2 *feels proud*. So what did you all think? Oh yeah, thanks again for the idea Alyssa. I thought that since I'm making Sora similar to Kai, then there wouldn't be much action. They would just each take a corner and sleep or something, but with Tyson there, I get to use my imagination, hehehe. Also thanks to KAWAII^-^TENSHI and Blade891 as well for your encouragement. I really appreciate it. Please review if you read it and please read it even if you accidentally clicked on my story ( *Thinks I should put that at the top.* Til next chapter. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas on something that might be good in my story then please let me know in a review or e- mail. I got lotsa ideas but I need to find a way to connect them, hmmmm. 


	3. The Letter

I just found out it's the Blade Breakers, not Beybreakers, so sorry :s Anyways Thank you. I feel even more special now that I got more reviews (  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I think the sign outside said that this area is closed at midnight and its 12:30"  
  
"Guess that means were stuck here all night" Kai said having called back Dranzer.  
  
"Yeah, what fun this will be. I'm stuck here with you all night", Tyson said miserably  
  
"Like I'm any happier", Kai retorted.  
  
Sora shook her head, "Well, this is going to be fun" Both Kai and Tyson 'Hmph'  
  
~ Chapter 3: The Letter~  
  
The three look around the training area, which was there new home for the night.  
  
"They should have some supplies in here somewhere" Kai suggested. Everyone looked around and Sora noticed a large box by the side of the wall. She walked over to it and opened it up. Inside she saw a first aid-kit, fire extinguisher, and two emergency blankets.  
  
/Those will come in handy/ Sora thought. /too bad there is only two blankets. / Sora took out the blankets and chucked one over to Tyson and the other to Kai. She then continued to rummage through the box. Kai and Tyson each took separate walls and covered up with the nice warm blankets.  
  
"Anything else in there Sora?" Tyson asked getting all cozy.  
  
"There's a first aid-kit and a fire extinguisher. There's also a flashlight and some candles with a couple of matches "  
  
"Probably here for power outages." Tyson shrugged, and Sora nodded closing the box and then sitting on the floor leaning against it.  
  
"Where's your blanket?" Tyson asked.  
  
"There's only two" she replied but had hope they didn't notice.  
  
"Why didn't you keep his?" Kai suggested tossing his warm blanket at Sora indicating she could have it. Sora caught it but shook her head walking back towards Kai and covered him up with it again. This surprised Kai a little, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Because I don't need it as much as him. I got a sweater and pants. His got shorts and you got a sleeveless." And then she went back to her spot  
  
"You should have kept Kai's. His full of hot air anyways so he won't get cold", Tyson said smirking. Kai shot him a death glare.  
  
"Calm down you two. All because there is a first aid-kit doesn't mean I want to have use it." Sora scolded.  
  
"Yeah, well anyways I feel bad that you don't have a blanket." Tyson said and sat next to her covering them both up. Sora was extremely surprised about this. No one was ever really nice to her before. She couldn't get over it.  
  
"Thanks" she said under the warmth of the blanket, and heard Kai let out a 'ha'.  
  
"What's so funny Kai?" Tyson asked upon also hearing the oh-so-rare-ha from Kai.  
  
"I just feel sorry for Sora. She has no idea how much trouble she in."  
  
"What do you mean?" They both asked him.  
  
"You'll see" he smirked again as he imagine what was going to happen.  
  
Tyson and Sora hadn't had the slightest idea what he meant. "Well anyways, G'nite." Sora said unsure closing her eyes falling fast asleep.  
  
- Ray's Room -  
  
/Wow, its pretty late, maybe I should go look for him. Wait a minute; I'm talking about Kai here. He'll be fine/ Ray thought turning over in his bed and feel asleep again.  
  
- Max's Room -  
  
"zzz...zzz...zzz" (AN: He's real worried. Can't you tell?)  
  
- The Beystadium -  
  
Everyone seemed to be fast asleep until  
  
"ummm...what?... NO..." Tyson began talking in his sleep and then squirming, until finally he began to punch. One of his punches landed in Sora's stomach.  
  
"Ow..." Sora woke up with wide eyes grabbing her stomach. She glared at Tyson who was still flinging his arms around. Realizing that glaring would do no good she sighed /I think I should move before that happens again. / She got up and moved away from Tyson still grabbing her stomach. "Damn, he packs quite a punch." /Guess I know why Kai felt sorry for me/ she sat down on the opposite wall of Tyson, still holding her stomach.  
  
"I told you." Kai said smirking  
  
"Your still up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How does Max sleep in the same room as him?"  
  
"A mystery to us all."  
  
They both looked over in Tyson direction. He was rolling around on the floor screaming and punching his blanket.  
  
"Good thing I got out of there when I did."  
  
"You alright"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your stomach, he punched you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I just got winded that's all"  
  
"Well, you're going to get bruise. Trust me I know, I experienced it, we all did. Think of it as the official Blade Breakers initiation."  
  
"GO DRAGOON" Tyson screamed  
  
Sora shook her head and yawned. "We should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Kai said closing his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The next mourning Sora woke up with a blanket wrapped around her. When her eyes focused she noticed Kai was training Dranzer, and Tyson was still asleep but had a look of defeat on his face. /Looks like the blanket won that battle/ she thought and smirked. She stretched a little and Kai noticed she was awake but didn't say anything.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The blanket"  
  
"Well, I woke up and didn't need it anymore." /Why did I give her my blanket? That's not like me. /  
  
Sora let a little smile appear and then went over to Tyson. "Come on, time to get up." She said hitting Tyson in the ribs with her foot.  
  
Tyson rolled over "Five more minutes grandpa"  
  
"He lives with his grandpa?" Kai just nodded  
  
/Our grandpa's must be completely different. After all, Tyson's so carefree and happy, and me, well, I'm not so happy and definitely not carefree. / "Get up" she said again hitting him a little harder.  
  
"That won't work. After all a stampede of elephants could charge through here and we'd be lucky to see him roll over."  
  
Sora had to think on this one. She folded her arms and went in to deep thought mode. /Hmmm... how could I get him up? Maybe there's something in the first aid-kit. / Sora walked over to the box by the wall and opened it again. She took out the first aid-kit then shut the lid. She placed the kit on the box and looked through it.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Kai looked at her curiously.  
  
Sora smiled evilly and removed some smelling salts. "If these can wake up an unconscious person then they should work on sleeping people even better." Kai smirked at this and watched carefully.  
  
Sora leaned over Tyson who was now flat on his back. She placed the smelling salts under his nose and then stepped back when he got a good whiff of it.  
  
*cough cough*"AHHHH WHAT WAS THAT?" He screamed pulling Kleenex from his pocket and started blowing his nose over and over as tears rolled down his face. Sora bust out laughing and even Kai let out a few snickers.  
  
"What did you do?" he said, as he could still smell that horrible stench.  
  
"Well you wouldn't wake up so I thought you were unconscious, and so I decided to use these smelling salts to help you." She said smiling sounded concern.  
  
"I don't believe you. What have I ever do to you, huh?" he said angrily.  
  
"You punched her." Kai informed him.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I did no such thing." Sora lifted her sweater up a little bit to reveal the expected bruise but made sure not to reveal the other scars on her stomach.  
  
"I did that." Tyson said wide-eyed as she lowered her sweater and he lowered his head. Man did he feel rotten. "I'm soooooo sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I got my revenge." She said laughing as she headed for the door to turn the knob.  
  
"Your not angry?" Tyson asked surprised.  
  
Sora shook her head /How could I? You Blade Breakers are the only friends I've ever had. /  
  
Everyone watched as Sora tried turning the knob. "Here goes nothing", but it still didn't turn. *sigh* "Oh well".  
  
"What time is it now?" Kai asked  
  
"According to my watch it's 9:00"  
  
"THAT MEANS THERE SERVING BREAKFAST NOW. OH THE HORROR."  
  
"Don't worry. The others probably know were missing now anyways." Sora reassured  
  
"Then maybe they'll hear me. HELP HELP HELP" He started screaming banging on the door. Sora and Kai were getting very annoyed.  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm sure even you can last for 3 hours. Besides, if I ate as much as you did yesterday at dinner I'd be full for a week."  
  
"Are you done Mr. Sourpants?" Tyson asked calmly with his hands on his hips, Kai just hmph. "Good. HELP HELP HELP" he screamed once again banging on the door.  
  
"If someone comes we can say we don't know him right?" Sora sighed.  
  
Kai nodded and reluctantly agreed, "I think it's for the best."  
  
They then both leaned against the wall and watched Tyson freak out.  
  
After about 10 minutes of Tyson's outburst, a janitor that came by to clean the arena had heard Tyson so he opened the door.  
  
"Hey, are you kids okay" the janitor said  
  
"Were fine. See guys, I got us out." And then left to go upstairs as Sora got her box of extra parts.  
  
"Thank you for opening the door, but I don't know him" Sora said and left.  
  
"Me either." The janitor started laughing and went on with his work.  
  
They went straight to the restaurant because Tyson insisted, and they ended up finding the others already there so it all worked out.  
  
"Hey where were you guys" Max asked noticing there arrival.  
  
"We got locked up in the basement last night." Tyson said as if it was nothing "And we'd still be if it wasn't for me, right guys?"  
  
"Yeah, we never would have made it out of there if you hadn't freaked out about missing breakfast. " Kai said sitting down. Tyson was now a little embarrassed as everyone laughed at him.  
  
Then Ray thought of something. "Tyson, how come you're up so early?" Sora started laughing and Kai just smirked.  
  
"They woke me up with smelling salts." Tyson said. Everyone looked blankly then started laughing.  
  
"Dizzi, add this on the Things-to-do list. Buy smelling salts."  
  
"Way ahead of you chief"  
  
"Ah, good to see you all up this mourning" Mr. Dickinson said taking a seat cheerfully. "I just got a letter from the tournaments management" (AN: I won't say BBA because it's not a world championship kinda thing. It's more like the local talents)  
  
"Really, what did they say?" Kenny asked. Mr. Dickinson handed him the letter  
  
"The letter says as follows: Dear Blade Breakers, We would like to invite you to our opening ceremonies. Where we will welcome everyone and have a little party with great food and live music. We hope you accept our invitations and we wish you the best of luck in the tournaments. Yours Truly The Tournaments BB Management"  
  
"Alright a party." Both Tyson and Max said excitedly.  
  
"Indeed, and I think we should go."  
  
"I don't know", thought Ray.  
  
"Why not?" Tyson asked. "Why wouldn't you want to go to a party"?  
  
"Well, I... I don't know how to dance." He admitted shyly.  
  
"Oh come on Ray. I never danced before, but I mean it can't be that hard." Tyson said and Ray nervously agreed.  
  
"We don't have to dress up do we. I mean, its nothing formal right?" Sora said.  
  
"P.S. This is a formal party." Kenny finished reading the letter.  
  
"Is that a problem Sora?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything dressy."  
  
"Don't worry my dear. I told you that you would get anything you need when you joined the team. So I will take all of you out to get some nice evening wear." All the kids just grumbled. "Now, now. Its not that bad."  
  
As soon as they finished breakfast they headed out, to look for some clothes. They headed into a gentlemen's store full of tuxedos.  
  
"Okay, boys. Now try and find one that you like and fits you nicely. Sora, you can go to that store across the street and get a dress and some shoes. Whatever you need. Well come by later and pay for it." Sora nodded and left.  
  
About an hour later, Mr. Dickinson and the boys had their stuff picked out and paid for. They were now going to check on Sora. When they got there, they saw Sora sitting in a chair with her eyes closed holding a box. She opened her eyes when she heard the bell over the door ring and saw them there.  
  
"Are these the things you want?" Sora nodded and Mr. Dickinson slapped out the Visa card, which was getting heck today.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got back to the hotel, everyone headed for their rooms to pack up there stuff. Apparently the dance was in one week, and it also said that they should be there a couple days ahead of time. The letter apologized for the short notice. The letter also said that the dance and tournament would be held at the China Towers just outside of town. (AN: I know that's where the Asian Tournaments happen but I didn't know what else to write) From where they were that drive would be a two days drive, so Mr. Dickinson decided that they should leave tonight to avoid any complications that might arise.  
  
Once everyone was done, they all met at the front of the hotel where the bus was waiting. When Sora arrived she saw that Kai and Ray were already there and waiting.  
  
"Sorry, am I late?"  
  
"No, we only just got here ourselves. Max, Tyson and Kenny aren't ready yet?"  
  
She loaded her travel bag and the box of things she bought earlier on to the bus, and then came back out to wait for the others with Kai and Ray. Just then they saw Kenny and Max coming out the front door lugging their stuff.  
  
"Where's Tyson" questioned Ray as he helped Kenny carry some of his computer equipment.  
  
"Still packing when I left" Max said  
  
"I'M HERE." Tyson screamed  
  
"Oh goody. You made my day." Kai said as sarcastically as humanly possible and then boarded the bus. Everyone else followed and then Mr. Dickinson appeared.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yep!" was all that came back.  
  
"Alright then, lets go."  
  
* * *  
  
Alright another chapter done. YIPPEE!!!  
  
Thank you KAWAII^-^TENSHI for reviewing again. I flattered you like my story so much. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Thanks to my anonymous reviewer who ever you are.  
  
Thanks Violet Emeralds. Please be careful and don't overstrain your brain, lol. Your right, it is similar to DBZ. Tyson and his eating habits are like Goku's, and Kai and his attitude is like Vegeta. I never really thought about Sora as Bulma, but I guess it could work. And yeah, I am aware that there's probably a million grammatical errors, but I suck at grammar :'( Also sorry about all the said's, its my favorite word to use while I'm writing. Hehe :s Oh yeah, I almost forgot *clears throat* STOP GETTING DISTRACTED AND FINISH YOUR 'ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY' STORY. *Feels better* Hehe. To anyone else who is curious to why I screamed at her, it's because were cousins. And knowing her, she'll mention about how sad it is to be related to me, so :P in advance.  
  
Thanks to Twilight guardian. You were the Alyssa that review before right? Well thanks for reviewing; I'm a little confused on your review but good luck with killing that certain Blade Breaker lol. Let me know how it goes.  
  
QUESTION: There's going to be a dance, so is there any music recommendations? In your review, write the song and music artist that you think might go nicely. If you have more then one suggestion, then by all means write them. I would like the music artist because I'm going to try and download your suggestions. Also please don't give me any songs with swearing in it, because I rather not use that kind of music. 


	4. Story Of The Ultimate Blade

Hey people. Sorry this took so long. I was completely stuck so I decided to throw in one of my ideas about THE Ultimate Blade *eerie music plays*. Speaking of music, I asked in my last chapter what kind of music you would like to have at the dance? I had it in the bottom so I guess no one saw it. Oh well. So if you review can you please give me a song and the artist? I will download it and see if it works with what I'm going to try, but I can't tell you about that :). Also please don't suggest songs with swearing in it. Well then I hope you enjoy this chapter and oh yeah, I finally figured out the whole website thing. This is my first one that I am actually making public because the others...well, they didn't work. The site has Character Bios, Beast Info, story outline and stuff like that. I will update it with new info as I write the story. So check it out if you get time. Its http://www.geocities.com/beyblader27/index If there are any problems with it, please let me know, and does anyone know Draciel's bit- power. You know Dragoon's storm attack, Driger's Tiger claw attack, Draciel's ______. K thanks ;)  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Where's Tyson" questioned Ray as he helped Kenny carry some of his computer equipment.  
  
"Still packing when I left" Max said  
  
"I'M HERE." Tyson screamed  
  
"Oh goody. You made my day." Kai said as sarcastically as humanly possible and then boarded the bus. Everyone else followed and then Mr. Dickinson appeared.  
  
"Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yep!" was all that came back.  
  
"Alright then, lets go."  
  
~Chapter 4: Story of the Ultimate Blade~  
  
The bus pulled out of the Hotel parking lot. Everyone was beginning to settle down to get some sleep. Kenny was finishing off his work with Dizzy on trying to come up with new strategies. Tyson and Max were talking about the tournaments and everyone else was silent and thinking.  
  
- Ray's Thoughts -  
  
/Man, I wish we didn't have to go to the dance. Maybe, I can ask someone to teach me before the dance actually starts. Aw crap, I just thought of something, the White Tigers will probably go to the tournaments too. Were on good terms and all, but knowing Mariah, she'll want to dance with me. Now I really have to learn, or I'll look like a real fool. /  
  
- Kai's Thoughts -  
  
/Going to this dance is a waste of my time. I'll just end up baby-sitting like I always do. Then again, maybe we can find out about our opponents blades. That would definitely give us the advantage in the tournament. /  
  
- Sora's Thoughts -  
  
/I'm positive now. Dragoon is definitely one of the five legendary blades. Now, I just need to find three more, but I should tell them about it. /  
  
- Mr. Dickinson's Thoughts -  
  
/Were finally on our way. Poor Ray though, he's so against going to the dance. Maybe I could find someone to teach him how to dance? /  
  
- Bus Driver -  
  
/ The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long. /  
  
~The Next day~  
  
The BBA bus pulled up by a cabin surround by trees, except for the river running by near one side of the cabin.  
  
"Where are we Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked wide-eyed as he looked at the old cabin and beautiful scenery.  
  
"Well my boy, I rented this cabin for us today. The bus driver is pretty tired because he never got to sleep last night from driving, so I figured that we can rest up here before we get to the tournaments." Mr. Dickinson said cheerfully.  
  
"Did anyone get any sleep over Tyson's snoring" Max whispered to Ray. Ray snickered.  
  
"Wow, cool Mr. Dickinson. This is the greatest we get the day off." Tyson said excitedly.  
  
"Shouldn't we train for the tournaments? This may be the last chance we get." Sora asked.  
  
"But Sora, look around there isn't any beystadiums out here" Tyson argued.  
  
Sora sighed / How did he ever capture Dragoon? /  
  
The group went inside the cabin and took a look around. It was a lot bigger then it had looked on the outside. The first room they saw was the living room. It had two chairs, and a love seat surrounding a coffee table in front of a fireplace. This room connected to a hallway with several other doors that led to the bathroom, and bedrooms.  
  
"Wow this place is huge" Max said upon entering. Tyson walked over to the wall to flip the switch for the lights, but when he did nothing happened.  
  
"Hey what's up?" he asked flipping it on and off continuously.  
  
"I guess I forgot to mention, that since I booked this place on short notice the owners were unable to hook up the hydro in time." Mr. Dickinson said thinking back.  
  
"What? Well how are we going to keep warm, and how are we...going to COOK the food?" Tyson said panicky.  
  
"We could use the fireplace for heat, and we could always make a fire outside to cook our food." Ray suggested.  
  
"I guess that means that we have a lot of work ahead of us?" Max sighed realizing that there free day was no longer free.  
  
"Why do you mean?" Tyson asked clueless.  
  
"Tyson, fires don't build themselves", Kenny said.  
  
"Let's just get to work", Kai said coldly heading for the door. Everyone else followed. Once outside they noticed a tool shed. Ray and Kai went in and came out with some axes, then they handed everyone one.  
  
Tyson walked up to some random tree, "Okay, Mr. Tree, your going down." Then he started to hit the tree with the ax. Kai quickly took the ax from him.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" he screamed.  
  
Tyson was stunned for a second then composed himself. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Tyson, if you had cut down the tree, which way would it have fallen?" Kenny quizzed.  
  
"That way" he said pointing at the cabin. Everyone stared at him. "Oh" he said quietly scratching the back of his head nervously. Everyone shook their heads and headed inside the forest.  
  
About 3 hours later, the sun had set and the gang had all the wood they would need. They lit the fire, and pulled a few spare logs around it for seats.  
  
"Man, that was hard. I can't wait to eat." Tyson said sitting on one of the extra logs. "What are we having?" Everyone stared at one another, they hadn't thought about the actually food, only the things needed to cook it. Tyson looked at them "There is food...right?" He asked a little concern.  
  
"Of course there is my boy", Mr. Dickinson said appearing from nowhere handing them several packages of hot dogs. "I found a store about a hour away. The bus driver was nice enough to drive me up before he went to bed, which is where I'm going now. Enjoy your night, and try not to stay up too late. Good night"  
  
"Night" everyone replied.  
  
Kenny went and picked up a few sticks to put the hot dogs on. When he handed one to Tyson, he said "No thanks Chief, I got one." Then he pulled out a stick that could hold 5 hot dogs on it and smiled.  
  
Once everyone had a hot dog over the fire Max had an idea  
  
"Hey I got an idea guys. How about we tell scary stories. Does anyone have one?" He asked excitedly.  
  
/I guess now's as good as any/ "I have a story. Its not scary, but one I think you should hear" Sora spoke up not taking her eyes of the fire. "It's about your beyblade." She said raising her eyes to Tyson, then back to the fire.  
  
"What about my blade"  
  
"Your blade Dragoon is one of five legendary blades."  
  
"Legendary blades?" Everyone asked  
  
"A long time ago, there was a great war. China was losing, but then they created the bey. With the power of the bey, they got a huge advantage and started winning, but it still wasn't enough. Then one man discovered that he could raise the bey's abilities by trapping the souls of other animals within it. He found monkey's, lion's, even little animals like squirrels and trapped their souls. However during his experiments, there were five creatures he couldn't contain. One of those creatures was a blue dragon."  
  
Tyson looked down at his blade in the palm of his hand.  
  
"It is said that when the five blades are brought together, they can become one blade. One Ultimate Blade." Sora finished.  
  
"Well, then Tyson's blade can't be the same. After all, you said there powers couldn't be contained." Ray said  
  
"Your right, they couldn't, but Dragoon wasn't always in that bit part, was he? You captured him?" Sora asked directing her eyes on Tyson.  
  
Tyson nodded. Everyone was shocked. "How did you know?" Kenny asked  
  
"When I battled Tyson, he released his Dragoon, and I was sure that that was the same one from the legend. I know that legendary blades must be captured and not given to you as a gift."  
  
"What are the other ones?" Max asked  
  
"The others are a red phoenix..." Sora went to continue but was cut off by several gasps and they all stared at Kai. Sora looked at Kai questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, I captured mine too. What are the others?" He asked to change the subject back to the legend.  
  
"A white horse with wings, a reddish-black three headed dog, and..." she started to hesitate, "a black... wolf"  
  
"You mean Fang is one too", Sora nodded.  
  
"I am trying to find all the legendary blades in hope off fusing them, but it won't work unless all the master's agree."  
  
"Who gets to keep the ultimate blade?"  
  
"Whoever the blade sees as the most worthy master of the five. It's a huge gamble if you agree to fuse your blade, you may get nothing in return, but that's a risk I am willing to take."  
  
Kenny was typing some things into Dizzy. "Are you sure that that legend is true? There's nothing about it on Dizzy"  
  
"Dizzy doesn't have all the answers. After all you didn't know about the pack attack."  
  
Kenny didn't know what to say /is my data missing that much information? / Kenny continued typing in hopes of finding something, but still he got nothing.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it chief." Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
"I have to Tyson. Its my job to upgrade your blades and know everything about your opponents attacks." Kenny said frustrated.  
  
"If someone tries to learn everything, they end up learning nothing. You should be pleased with what you do know. People twice your age don't even know half of what you do." Sora said.  
  
"You know more"  
  
"I know more because I had to learn more" she said, but regretted it instantly.  
  
"What do you mean by had?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to bed." She said grabbing the hot dog of the end of her stick and putting it in her month as she left.  
  
"What was that about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Lay off Tyson. She just doesn't want to talk about her past." Ray said understanding.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Its none of our business" Kai said, also understanding.  
  
"I guess" Tyson said thinking.  
  
"Ummm... Tyson, I think those hot dogs are done." Max said nudging Tyson to bring him back down to earth.  
  
"Ahhhh" he screamed as all five hot dogs were on fire. He started waving them frantically to put out the fire. When the fire was out he saw the hot dogs were as black as Sora's wolf. "Ah, nuts" he said replacing the hot dogs for new ones.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora headed for the cabin, but stopped in front of the river. /I shouldn't have said that. Oh well there may not be any beystadiums, but I can still train. / She took out Fang from her pocket and attached it to the launcher. Then launched Fang into the river. Fang skidded back and forth though the river. /Maybe I can teach Fang Tyson's storm attack. Fangs definitely has the speed. I just need to adjust the weight ring by curving the ends so that it's like a fan. / Sora called back Fang and started adjusting the weight ring. She had gotten her box of spare parts and took out a filer from inside. She carefully sawed the ends a little then placed it back on Fang. She launched Fang again.  
  
"Slowly increase your speed Fang". Fang did so and then little trails of wind could be seen flying up from Fang. She smiled "Go as fast as you can without agility". Fang did this and a huge funnel appeared around Fang. "Agility now" Sora commanded. Her blade disappeared and the funnel slowly disappeared as well.  
  
"Was that Tyson's storm attack?" came a voice from behind her. Sora whirled around to see Kai.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"How come Fang can use it?"  
  
"Its not Dragoon's special power, so I don't see why Fang can't use it. You could probably use it just as easily too."  
  
"What do you mean special power?"  
  
"Well Fang's special power is his pack attack. It's something impossible to mimic. I use it as an attack, but there is more then one use for it. However Dragoon's Storm attack can be mimicked so it's not its special power." Kai stared at Sora for a second.  
  
/Does that mean the Dranzer is capable of more? /  
  
"Do you know Dranzer's special power?"  
  
"I'm not sure... now"  
  
"Well let's train then and find out. Show me an attack you usually use."  
  
"I don't need your help", he said coldly.  
  
"Fine" she said just as coldly. /Only trying to help. / She then continued working on the storm attack. She wanted to perfect it and make sure that she could control it in her battles. Several hours later she had complete control over the attack. During this time Kai was also training, but was holding back. He didn't want his attacks mimicked. "Holding back won't help you in a match" Kai didn't answer. "Fine, good night" she said annoyed and left for the cabin.  
  
Kai sighed. /How come she knows so much about beyblading? Her training must have been even more intense then mine, if that's possible. / He called back his Dranzer and stared at it. "Are you really capable of more then I have been doing with you? The only way I may know is if I trust her", He said staring to where Sora was moments ago. Then he began to train some more.  
  
* * *  
  
The next mourning around 5am, Sora was woken up by someone tapping her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry Kai.  
  
"What?" She asked in a quiet voice looking at her watch. "Its 5 in the mourning."  
  
"I've been thinking, about last night. I want Dranzer to be the best, but I..." he was now wondering if he was doing the right thing in asking for help.  
  
"You what?" she asked yawning. But Kai was still deciding on whether to ask or not. "You woke me up to tell me you want Dranzer to be the best?"  
  
"No... I wanted to ask you for...help" he said quietly and looked away in shame.  
  
Sora looked at him for a minute thinking. "Give me a minute to change", she said as she rolled off the bed and headed for her bag. Kai stood shook.  
  
/Why would she help me after I told her I didn't need her help? How come she's not rubbing it in my face/ he wondered as he stared at Sora. Sora glared at him.  
  
"Are you planning on watching me get dress?" She questioned.  
  
"Errr...no" he said turning red as he left her room and shut the door behind him as quickly as he could.  
  
Sora changed into her infamous sweater and training pants /Why am I helping him? He clearly stated last night that he didn't need my help. This teammate stuff is annoying. I feel obligated to do everything. Oh well, here goes. / She grabbed Fang, some of her extra blades, and box of extra parts.  
  
When she got outside she saw Kai leaning against a tree with his eyes shut. "Oh sure. Wake me up and then go to sleep. That's nice", she said sarcastically in hopes of lightening the mood after last night. Kai open his eyes but didn't say anything. He was still ashamed that he had to ask for help. "What was it you wanted help with?"  
  
"I want to learn Dranzer's special powers"  
  
"Okay then, lets try and figure them out"  
  
They worked for three hours straight. Dranzer had been modified a little to give it more strength and speed, and it even learned some new attacks, but none of them was believed to be his special power. It was now eight o'clock.  
  
"Arg, what else can a phoenix do? There has to be something we aren't remembering." Sora said exhausted, sitting down and lying back on the tree. She was extremely tired from the lack of sleep the last two nights and the hard training all mourning. Just then they heard some voices. They turned to see Max, Kenny, and Ray.  
  
"Mourning Kai. Mourning Sora" they said cheerfully and rested. Sora was jealous because of that.  
  
"What time did you guys get up?" Max asked. Sora managed to moan a five.  
  
"Well, what are we going to eat for breakfast?" Kenny asked.  
  
"How about the left over hot dogs." Sora suggested. The boys looked at one another.  
  
"Well, we don't often have leftovers. After all, Tyson usually around when there's food" Max said remembering Tyson stuffing his face yesterday.  
  
Ray walked over to the water and saw something. His eyes lit up "Hey guys, there is fish in this water."  
  
"I remember seeing a fishing rod in the tool shed" Kai spoke up.  
  
Ray nodded and ran of to get it. He came back with two rods. "Anyone up for a little fishing?" he smiled. Max took the rod. They baited them then cast it off. Kenny, Kai, and Sora grabbed some off the extra wood and started a fire.  
  
"How come Tyson's not helping us with the work?" Sora asked placing some wood in the ring of stones where they had a fire going the previous night.  
  
"We ran out of smelling salts" Kenny replied. Sora sighed but smirked at the sight of something.  
  
"I'll be right back." She said and head of towards the house.  
  
"Where she going" Kenny asked.  
  
"Not sure, but I recognize that look" Kai said as they both stared after her.  
  
When she got to the side of the house she lifted up a hose. The other Kenny smiled and Kai grinned. She turned the water on for a second and felt that it was nice and cold. Conveniently Tyson's room window was directly above the hose. Sora lifted herself to the windowsill and opened the window. She then climbed in and put the hose under Tyson's blankets and jumped back out. By this time Ray and Max decide to come for the show. Sora walked over to the knob to start up the water. With one last smirk she turned it on full blast.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tyson jumped to the ceiling as the cold water hit him. The boys outside died laughing as Sora had a huge smirk on her face turning the water off. She then ran over to where the other boys were, and they all stared at the window. All of a sudden, they saw Tyson in the window soaked head to toe. "WHAT EVER HAPPEN TO 'HEY TYSON, GET UP'"  
  
"It never works" Max replied as he and Ray headed back to the water to fish.  
  
"Besides I tried that approach this mourning" Kenny said as he, Kai, and Sora also got back to work. Tyson grunted and dried himself off, changing into his blue shorts, yellow top and red jacket. When he came outside, everyone started laughing again as they saw the points of his hair drip.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Currently wood. Unless of course you prefer the wrappers to all those hot dogs you ate last not" Ray called out from the riverbank.  
  
"You mean there's nothing"  
  
"How can there be if you ate it all" Kai scoff.  
  
"Before you go psycho on us, Ray and Max are fishing" Kenny added, so he wouldn't have to put up with the 'I'm hungry' routine. Tyson ran over to the boys and saw all the fish ignoring the bait. Tyson didn't want to wait so he ran to the tool shed and came back with a large net with extremely small holes. Ray and Max didn't see him until he cannonball into the water soaking them. He came up laughing at them as he ran the net through the water and brought up several fish.  
  
Max and Ray looked blankly at Tyson with water running down their face as they saw all the fish he had caught. They took the fish over to the fire that was now burning brightly. They put the fish on the end of the sticks the same way they did with the hot dogs and ate all the meat of them.  
  
"Good mourning children" Mr. Dickinson called out from the doorway.  
  
"Mourning" they replied.  
  
"Why are you eating fish? What happened to all the hot dogs?" Everyone pointed at Tyson who had just grabbed another fish. Mr. Dickinson laughed.  
  
"Anyways, well be leaving for the China Towers in a couple of hours. Make sure you have all your stuff." Everyone nodded and continued there breakfast. As soon as they were done, they tidied up the mess and gathered their stuff.  
  
It was now noon and everyone was aboard the bus. "Okay nobody forgot anything right? Okay let's go" Mr. Dickinson said signaling the bus driver.  
  
THANKS TOO:  
  
Amythyst-Angel462: I don't want you to fade away to nothing so here is my next chapter :( Sorry it took so long.  
  
KAWAII^-^TENSHI: I'm glad your glad to review. I wouldn't understand why you would review if you didn't like to.  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you think I got there personalities right. I don't think this chapter is so much though :( 


	5. Dance Lessons

Hey it's me. This chapter is called Dance lessons cause; well Ray and Tyson don't how to dance, so they got themselves a teacher. Lol, I feel proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it. Let me know whatcha all think. Also I play music in it, so if you would like to listen to it, I have it up on my site at http://www.geociteis.com/beyblader27 I also have the opening themes for beyblade in English and Japanese posted it you would like to listen to it.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Good mourning children" Mr. Dickinson called out from the doorway.  
  
"Mourning" they replied.  
  
"Why are you eating fish? What happened to all the hot dogs?" Everyone pointed at Tyson who had just grabbed another fish. Mr. Dickinson laughed.  
  
"Anyways, well be leaving for the China Towers in a couple of hours. Make sure you have all your stuff." Everyone nodded and continued there breakfast. As soon as they were done, they tidied up the mess and gathered their stuff.  
  
It was now noon and everyone was aboard the bus. "Okay nobody forgot anything right? Okay let's go" Mr. Dickinson said signaling the bus driver.  
  
~Chapter 5: Dance Lessons ~  
  
They left the cabin, and Sora thought that it might be a good idea that she'd get some sleep. She was beat from the work she and Kai did on Dranzer. She was sitting near the back. Kai was in the seat behind her and Ray was in the one in front of her. Ahead of him was Kenny, and on the opposite side of him were Tyson and Max. Tyson was still grumpy cause he lost the battle for the window seat.  
  
Sora sighed as she heard Tyson's constant complaining as she leaned against the seat and side of the bus. She put her feet up on the seat to get comfortable, and it didn't take her long to fall asleep.  
  
"Hey, Kai, Sora. Oppps." Ray said noticing that Sora was asleep. "Kai we wanted to know if you wanted to play cards with us?" Kai shook his head. "Alright then" he said as he headed up to where Tyson and the others were sitting.  
  
Kai looked at Sora though the spaces between the seats and saw her sleeping peacefully. He felt a little bad now for waking her up so early, because he had new that she never got to bed til late. Then he noticed that she shivered a little and without thinking reached for a blanket in the overhead compartment. Everyone was too much into the card game to notice, except Ray. Ray smirked evilly /Looks like someone's crushing/  
  
"Hey Ray, it's your go" Ray brought his attentions back to the card game. Kai unfolded the blanket and covered Sora up with it carefully so he wouldn't wake her. Then what he was doing slapped him in the face.  
  
/What am I doing? That's twice I've given her a blanket. / He thought mentally kicking himself, sitting back down in his seat. /I have to control myself more. Emotions are a weakness; I must not let them get the better of me/ but then his eyes looked back towards Sora again. He quickly looked away from her and took out his Dranzer. Dranzer hadn't been in such perfect working order before this. Its attack, speed, everything was at top-notch. He even new more attacks, but he still didn't know its special power. Then Sora's story of the ultimate blade came back to mind. If he wanted a chance at getting that blade, he would have to be the best blader, and that means being better then Sora. He thought about this for a while.  
  
Mean while the card game was almost over. They were playing Old Maid. Ray and Max were already out and it was now between Kenny and Tyson. Kenny had one card left and it was his draw. Tyson lifted his two cards.  
  
"Come on Chief, let's see you pick the right one." Tyson said not knowing Kenny had a plan.  
  
"Let's see. Which one is the three of clubs?" Kenny asked watching Tyson's eyes. Tyson's eyes shifted to the left so that's the card Kenny drew. "You lose, Tyson" Kenny said all happy. Tyson's mouth hung low.  
  
"But...but ...grrr." He said getting up moving towards the back. He wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed losing. The others laughed at his reaction.  
  
Tyson sat down in the seat opposite of Sora and noticed she was sleeping. Tyson smirked /Revenge/ was all he could think. He looked around the bus, but didn't know what to do. Ray noticed Tyson's eyes lit up and then scan for something  
  
"What are you looking for Tyson?"  
  
"Something to get back at Sora with" he said still scanning.  
  
"Tyson I don't think that that's such a good idea. She's always up before you. Do you realize what she could do to you everyday after this every mourning." Kenny said stating the facts.  
  
"Well, she shouldn't have woken me up so early"  
  
"It was like 9am. That's about the time everyone starts their day" Max tried to reason, figuring that being on Sora's list of people to kill is a bad thing.  
  
"SOOOOO" he said getting all worked up, but then remembered the bottle of water in his bag. He quickly ran to his bag and pulled it out. Then headed back to where Sora was.  
  
"Tyson, I seriously don't think this is a good idea," Kenny said giving one last plea.  
  
"Don't worry Chief," he said staring at Kenny at the front of the bus, while standing in front of Sora. "It's just a joke," he said loosing the cap. Then turned to look at Sora who had her eyes wide open and staring at him since he had screamed 'SOOOOO'.  
  
"A joke, huh?" She said. Tyson gulped.  
  
"Busted" Dizzi managed to get in.  
  
"Thirsty?" he asked sheepishly, handing her the bottle of water.  
  
* * *  
  
They finally pulled up to the China Towers, and Sora was wide-awake. She figured it would be safer to stay awake with Tyson around.  
  
"Wow, COOL" Tyson screamed. Upon seeing the tower, and everyone else had to agree. It was quite a spectacular site to see. They pulled up by the other bus.  
  
"Looks like were not the only ones here," Ray said getting off the bus followed by the others.  
  
"Come on now children. Let's let them know were here." Mr. Dickinson said approaching a door at the base of the tower.  
  
As soon as they entered the building, a man approached them "Ahhh, hello, and who might you be?"  
  
"I am Stanley Dickinson and these are the Blade Breakers."  
  
"Very nice to meet all of you. Please come with me." They followed the man into his office. They went over the rules for the tournament, and then gave then the keys to where they would be staying. They thanked the man and headed to their little home. When they got there they found a cabin. Very similar to the one they had previously been in, except this one was a little smaller.  
  
"Oh man. Are we going to have to chop wood again?" Tyson groaned  
  
"Don't worry my boy. This place has hydro." Mr. Dickinson laughed.  
  
They entered the cabin and saw a fireplace, with the seats around it like the other place, but this one had a piano and television set in it. They checked around the place and met back in the living room.  
  
"This place has lotsa food" Tyson said thrilled.  
  
"Yeah, but there are only 4 rooms." Kenny pointed out. "There's one room that has one bed. That one's for Mr. Dickinson. The other three are for us, so that means Sora has to split with one of us"  
  
"Whatever" She said. She knew they wouldn't try anything.  
  
"Okay fine, but I AM NOT SHARING WITH EITHER OF THEM," Tyson screamed pointing to Kai and Sora. Everyone just stared at him. "What, I don't trust her due to some MOURNING INCIDENTS and I just don't like him" he said turning his back to them folding his arms.  
  
"Okay then, you and I can share" Max said putting his arm around Tyson and laughing cheerfully. Ray was thinking about what happen on the bus, with Kai and the blanket.  
  
/Time for me to play cupid/ "Well, I'll bunk with Kenny. I need to get my blade upgraded," He said trying to come up with an excuse. "So Sora, you can share a room with Kai". Neither of them responded. They didn't really care they got along fine. "I'll take that as a yes then" he said smiling.  
  
"Well then, now that that's straighten up, let's unpack. Oh and Ray, would you please see me as soon as you done."  
  
"Sure Mr. Dickinson" he said as he and the gang headed for the rooms.  
  
- Half and hour later -  
  
"Like this?" Ray asked blushing. Apparently, Mr. Dickinson took it upon himself to teach Ray how to dance. The others were watching and laughing at him. However Sora wasn't around, she had decided to take a shower.  
  
"What's so funny Tyson? You don't know how to dance either. Maybe Mr. Dickinson can teach you too," He said smirking, while Tyson's mouth stopped and eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yes that's right you don't know how to dance either." Mr. Dickinson said as he grabbed hold of Tyson's hand. "Come on now, you two can be partners." They two boys looked at each.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ray. Now I have to dance with you", Tyson said embarrassedly  
  
"Anytime" Ray replied, at least now he wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Okay, Tyson put one hand around Ray waist and use the other to hold his hand. Ray put your spare hand on his shoulder." Mr. Dickinson instructed.  
  
Both Tyson and Ray's eyes widen when he said this while Kenny, Max, and even Kai were red in the face from laughing. They did as they were told looking like two red tomatoes.  
  
"Don't get any ideas", Tyson informed.  
  
"As if"  
  
* * *  
  
Sora just finished putting her hair up in a ponytail. She had put on her normal sweater and shorts. She then headed for the living room where she could hear them laughing. She headed down the hall and was absolutely surprised to what she saw when she got there. She saw Ray and Tyson holding each other.  
  
"Ouch, you stepped on my foot Ray"  
  
"No, I didn't. You stepped on your own foot"  
  
"Is this a bad time?" Sora asked with wide eyes. The two boys took on there tomato forms again and the others once again began to laugh.  
  
"I was teaching them how to dance" Mr. Dickinson said as he too was chuckling  
  
"Wouldn't it work better with music?" Sora asked indicating the piano  
  
"Yeah, I'll play" Max said as he ran to the piano. He sat up straight "Are you ready?" The two tomatoes nodded.  
  
Max started playing, and singing along "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb; its fleece was white as snow. And everywhere th..." he stopped upon feeling Tyson's hand quickly collide with his head. "OUCH".  
  
"HOW IS ANYONE SUPPOSED TO DANCE TO THAT?" Tyson asked frustrated.  
  
"I dunno. They can skip I guess." Max said as he started laughing again.  
  
"Does anyone really know how to play?" Ray asked slightly calmer then Tyson. No one moved so Sora headed for the piano.  
  
"What song?" she asked sitting down in front of the piano where Max was but had now retreated back to his seat.  
  
"You play the piano too?" Kenny asked. Sora nodded. "What can't you do?"  
  
Sora blushed slightly, but it was very faint "Music and Beyblading is all I can do", she said. "So what song?"  
  
"I dunno, whatever" Sora nodded and then started playing one of her favorite songs, 'My Only Love'. Everyone was amazed, because it actually sounded like music.  
  
"Are you going to sing?" Tyson asked Sora, causing her to stop. "Max did"  
  
"You want me too?" Sora asked. The boys nodded. "I don't know"  
  
"Come on please" Tyson begged. "If I have to dance with Ray like an idiot. The most you can do is sing. PLEASE"  
  
"I s'pose" Sora said unsure of wanting to sing. As much as she enjoyed singing, it was always a solo thing.  
  
"Alright now boys. Let's try this again. " Mr. Dickinson said cheerfully. The two boys sighed getting into each other's arms again, while the others started to laugh again. "Please beginning Sora"  
  
Sora nodded and then started to play the piece, preparing to sing the vocals.  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
Everyone's eyes widen. Sora had an amazing voice. Tyson and Ray had forgotten to dance, they were just standing and watching Sora skillfully played the piano while singing at the same time. Kenny had Dizzi out recording the song. Max lay back on the couch and seem like he was ready to fall asleep. Mr. Dickinson smiled while closing his eyes, being taken away by the music. Kai just stared at Sora. He's mind started to wander again. He was loosing control of his emotions; he was almost going to smile. He once again kicked himself for falling for the Siren music.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
My only love  
  
Not a word was being spoken except for Sora's singing voice. Everyone was absolutely blown away. Ray snapped out of the trance for a second and looked at the others. He particularly noticed Kai had his attention on Sora as well. It almost seem like he was going to smile, which was something that rarely happened unless someone was being embarrassed.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
-Thoughts- Tyson /Wow, she's good/  
  
Max /She's better then me/  
  
Ray /She's amazing, and surprisingly Kai thinks so too. He doesn't usually give his approval so soon/ he said thinking back to when he first joined and Kai had said 'We can all chip in and my him a bus ticket home'  
  
Kenny /I hope Dizzi is getting all this. I want to listen to this again later, but I don't think I should tell her that I am recording her voice/  
  
Mr. Dickinson /Ahhh, we should have her perform more often/  
  
Kai /Why can't I look away? Surely I don't like her this much/ he dwelled on that for a minute /NO, of course I don't, but then, why can't I look away/  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
My only love.  
  
She finished playing the last few notes of the song. Then she turned around and saw all the faces. "What?" No one responded, then Mr. Dickinson started clapping the others followed, except for Kai who was having a dispute with himself.  
  
"That was amazing my dear" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Where did you learn to play like that?" Kenny asked as he turned Dizzi off.  
  
"Whenever my grandfather would throw some party, he'd have me play all the music." She said blushing; she didn't think it was all that good. Her grandfather was always telling her about the mistakes she made in it.  
  
"oppps" Tyson said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "Ray and I forgot to dance".  
  
Mr. Dickinson laughed "Think you can give us an encore my dear?" Sora nodded and started the song all over again.  
  
- A couple hours later -  
  
"Hey, hey. Ray look, we can dance" Tyson said as they took one-step forward, followed by one-step back.  
  
"Yeah, way to go guys. Your a lot better then earlier." Max encouraged. The others had given up on laughing at them since they were improving, even though they still looked very funny together.  
  
Kenny nodded "Yeah, and you guys aren't stepping on your own feet now". Everyone had a little laugh remembering the previous events.  
  
Ray collapsed on the chair "I'm bushed" he said. "How bout we call it a night for the dancing?" Tyson agree as he too collapsed. "Oh yeah thanks Sora. I don't think we could have done it without your music"  
  
"No problem." She replied relaxing her tired hands. All of a sudden there was a LOUD sound.  
  
"What was that?" everyone asked looking around.  
  
Tyson raised his hand "Me. After all that work, I'm hungry." He then rolled over and crawled to the refrigerator. Everyone sighed as Max picked up the T.V. remote and flicked the T.V. on. Everyone laid back and relax as they watched the pictures. There was nothing interesting on, so they all decided to go to bed.  
  
- Later that night -  
  
Sora was shifting in her bed then her eyes widen and she sat up straight giving a little scream with hands tightly gripping the blankets. She scanned the room and realized it was just a dream. Beads of sweat were on her forehead and she was panting hard as she looked at Kai. She was glad her screamed hadn't woken him up. She quietly got out of the bed and headed for the washroom to freshen up, and get a glass of water. She then went back into the main room and sat at the table and chairs set. It was next to the window so she got to look up at the sky again. She was fighting back tears that she threatened to cry. Then there was a hand on her shoulder. Sora jumped and swung her head around. It was Kai. He sat in the opposing seat of Sora and stare at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"It was just a bad dream. Sorry I woke you up. Don't worry, go back to bed", she said as she looked back out the window into moon.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Kai asked surprising both of them. Sora looked at him for a minute to see if he was serious. She realized he was and sighed.  
  
"I dreamt of something from my past. It's always the same. I am four years old and my parents had just bought me my first beyblade from a hobby shop. I was excited but when I got home, I realized that we didn't get a ripcord. My parents tell me that we'll get it tomorrow. The next day comes, and we were walking home from the hobby shop again in the night. I'm all excited and not paying attention to anything. I run ahead of my parents a bit and I am half way across the road. Then out of nowhere a car comes flying at me. My parents both run pushing me out of the way. They get hit and killed instantly. Then I wake up. The only problem is 11 years ago... I didn't wake up, and it was all my fault. If it weren't for me, they'd be alive. If I had only waited for them." Sora said as her eyes began to tear, she just wanted to break down and cry, but didn't want to in front of Kai. So she stood up and turned her back to him, not wanting to show herself being as weak as she was.  
  
Kai wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he should do something. The look that was on Sora's face was so sad, and he had never seen her so weak and broken. Kai got up from his seat and stood behind Sora putting his hands on her arms  
  
"It's okay to cry", he whispered.  
  
Sora slowly turned around and looked at him in his eyes. Even more tears forming, but not one falling. Kai hesitantly started to hug her. Sora let a few tears roll down her face and onto his chest. Then she put her arms around his neck as her tears flowed freely. Kai rubbed her back to try and keep her a little calm. He could feel her legs trembling so he sat them on the bed as Sora continued to cry, and Kai still hugging her. Sora had eventually cried herself to sleep in Kai's arms. He carefully laid her down in the bed and covered her up.  
  
/Is that what I meant by controlling my emotions? / He thought as he stared at Sora. He felt bad for her. She had actually lived his hell. Kai's parents had also died when he was young, but he never actually witnessed it, and he also lived with his grandfather, always being forced to train and do stuff. Kai slowly moved his hand along Sora's face, and she moved towards his touch. Kai smiled and got up and went to his bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams"  
  
* * *  
  
Another chapter done, yea. Awww, good ol' Kai. You comfort her okay. And I am sorry for the large spacing for the song. The site kinda did it this way, or one big sentence, so sorry  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Anonymous Reivewer: Thank you SOOOO much for that info. I never knew Kai has a second attack. After I read your review I watched Beyblade carefully. Finally Kai decided to take on one of the battles at the American tournaments, and there it was, Spiral Survivor.  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon: You think they should dance together huh? Lol, we'll see. And I am glad you like my mourning rituals with Tyson :).  
  
Artica: I gave this a lot of thought. I could use you, your stats and your info, but I would have to put you on another team, because you have an angel bit-beast. I don't want to give a lot of stuff away, but I was planning on a team of Demons, and a team of holy stuff. Ummm, what else can I say without giving anything away? I can't, so if you agree to be on a different team in my fic, I can definitely use you and your angel bit- beast. I hope I get a response because I sent an e-mail, but it never went through. 


	6. The Big Dance

My chapters are getting longer and longer, hope you guys don't mind. I'll try to cut down on the next chapter. Anyways, yep the dance is finally here. So I guess I'll blame the length on the lyrics and all :) And remember, if you never heard the music before you can click onto my website, http://www.geocities.com/beyblader27. You just got to open the page and it plays. It'll be the crappiest things you'll ever see, but it's got the info and music. Anyways, whenever I get time I'll try and make it look better.  
  
Also I had someone mention in a review from my last chapter that I should watch out for my grammar. Well I am very sorry about it; English was never my strong subject. I mean, I'd be getting complaints about spelling too if it wasn't for spell check :s Whoever made it, I LOVE YOU. Ah well, anyways I hope the bad grammar doesn't bug you that much, enjoy.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kai wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he should do something. The look that was on Sora's face was so sad, and he had never seen her so weak and broken. Kai got up from his seat and stood behind Sora putting his hands on her arms  
  
"It's okay to cry", he whispered.  
  
Sora slowly turned around and looked at him in his eyes. Even more tears forming, but not one falling. Kai hesitantly started to hug her. Sora let a few tears roll down her face and onto his chest. Then she put her arms around his neck as her tears flowed freely. Kai rubbed her back to try and keep her a little calm. He could feel her legs trembling so he sat them on the bed as Sora continued to cry, and Kai still hugging her. Sora had eventually cried herself to sleep in Kai's arms. He carefully laid her down in the bed and covered her up.  
  
/Is that what I meant by controlling my emotions? / He thought as he stared at Sora. He felt bad for her. She had actually lived his hell. Kai's parents had also died when he was young, but he never actually witnessed it, and he also lived with his grandfather, always being forced to train and do stuff. Kai slowly moved his hand along Sora's face, and she moved towards his touch. Kai smiled and got up and went to his bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams"  
  
~Chapter 5: The Big Dance ~  
  
The next day Sora woke up. She instantly remembered what happen, she had cried herself to sleep in Kai's arms. She looked over to his bed but he was already up. She didn't know what to think about the previous night. She did like Kai comforting her, she felt safe for the first time, in a loooong time, but she had let her emotions take over. She hated it when that happened, because whenever she did that when she was younger, she only found more pain.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"I don't care" Sora screamed after her grandfather had told her to train as she ran out the house into the rain. She ran straight for the graveyard to visit her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, why'd you leave me. Grandpas being really mean, I hate him, please come back. I promise I'll be good. I won't cross the street on my own anymore. Please come back", a young Sora cried over two tombstones.  
  
Just then there was a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see her grandfather. He hulled her back to the house and threw her on the floor in the training room.  
  
"Were training now. So stop your whining." He scolded. Sora kept crying though. "You will learn that crying will get you no where in life" he said coldly as he brought his kendo stick over his head.  
  
- End of Flashback -  
  
- Flashback -  
  
"Stop being a baby. Its important for your training."  
  
"But this has nothing to do with beyblades. You told me you were going to teach me to beyblade"  
  
"I will, but you must become stronger first. The beyblade doesn't make the blader. Remember that." Sora stood up angrily and charge at her grandfather. He swung his kendo stick at her hard, and she fell but she didn't cry, she just got up again.  
  
"Hmmm? Seems that you finally realized that crying gets you nowhere. I suspect to never see you whimper like the dog you are again."  
  
- End of Flashback -  
  
Sora sighed. She had forgotten what it was like to cry, or show emotion all together. To her surprise it actually felt pretty good. She was feeling a lot better now then she had in a while. She got changed out of her pajamas and into in her sweater and shorts. She wanted to go thank Kai. She at least owed him that. She left the room, closing door behind her when she heard a voice.  
  
"Bout time you got up sleepy head." Max said cheerfully coming from the living room.  
  
"What do you mean? What time is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Its 12:30."  
  
"WHAT? Why didn't anyone wake me?"  
  
"Kai said to let you sleep in. Said you been training hard lately or something and that you would be tired. Anyways I got to go. Tyson's still sleeping, but I'm sure that once I tell him your up, he'll get up" he said with a laugh walking down the hall happy-go-lucky.  
  
"Wait, do you know where Kai is?" Sora asked  
  
"Nope, maybe Ray knows. His in the living room" he said before entering his and Tyson's room.  
  
Sora continued down the hall and found Ray watching something on T.V. "Mourning" he said cheerfully, noticing Sora walking in the room. "Or should I say afternoon?" he laughed. Sora blushed a little embarrassed that she had slept in so late.  
  
"Do you know where Kai is?"  
  
Ray shook his head, "He left earlier, said he be back in time to train us all." Sora sighed and sat in one of the chairs as she watched whatever Ray was.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just need to talk to him." She said as Max came out around the corner.  
  
"Help?" he begged. Ray and Sora looked at him funny.  
  
"What's wrong" Ray asked.  
  
"He won't get up. I screamed and I kicked, nothing works." He sighed defeated slumping into a chair. "I swear that waking him up is the most challenging thing I've ever had to do."  
  
"No kidding. Hey, does Tyson like the cold?" Sora asked. The two boys shook their heads.  
  
"Not really, why?" She smiled and then headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Where you going?" Ray asked.  
  
"To get my weapon" she smiled as she went in and came back 5 minutes later with a large bucket of cold water with lots of ice in it. The guys looked at it for a second, and then caught on.  
  
They headed for the room. They were about to enter, but Sora stopped them.  
  
"Nope, I had a different idea." She said. She placed the bucket of ice water on the little shelf above the door. She placed the bucket close to the edge and tied a piece of string on the handle of it. She took the other end of the string and tied it onto the door handle. Then she walked back to the living room. The other two boys were confused and followed her back into the living room.  
  
"Ummm, Sora, how is that going to wake him up?" Max finally asked. Sora ignored him and sat down. She smiled evilly, just as Kenny came in from outside.  
  
"Uh oh, Tyson's in trouble again, isn't he?" he asked noticing the look Sora was radiating.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD, MAX" Sora suddenly screamed, then there was complete silence, until there was a loud thud, of someone falling onto the floor, followed by another loud thud of someone hitting the door. Everyone stared down the hallway as the door swung open with a bang and the bucket of ice water landing directly onto Tyson's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He jumped from the cold, and ran into a wall and fell to the floor because he couldn't see where he was going. Everyone started laughing as Tyson scrambled to his feet taking the bucket off and running up to Max.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS MAXY." Tyson said grabbing the blonde boy and shaking him rapidly. He didn't seem to care he was wet.  
  
"Tyson...there...is...lots...of...food...in...the...kitchen...now...please.. .stop...shaking...meeeeeeeee" Max finally managed to get out.  
  
"Oh okay" Tyson said as headed for the kitchen leaving a swirly-eyed blonde on the floor. Just as the front door swung open, it was Kai.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked noticing Tyson soaking wet and Max knocked out on the floor.  
  
"A usually Blade Breaker mourning" Ray said as he and Kenny bent down to help the poor blonde. Kai sighed, instantly knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Everyone get ready. We have some training to do." He said and left as quickly as he had appeared. Sora followed him outside as Ray and Kenny tried to bring Max down to earth. Tyson was now in the fridge empting it into his bottomless pit.  
  
Sora found Kai by one of the stadiums at the back off the house.  
  
/Great. Now I found him. What do I say? / She thought as she headed towards him. "Ummm, Kai. I...well I...just wanted to thank you, for well, you know" she said losing all confidents she had.  
  
Kai let a smile escape knowing no one would see it. "Don't worry about it." Just then the rest of the gang showed up dragging Tyson.  
  
"If you wanted to eat you should have gotten up when I called you" Max said grunting as he and Ray were dragging him. Each on one arm as Tyson's feet dragged along the grass. Tyson ignored him as he put the other half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth.  
  
-An hour later -  
  
Max and Tyson were battling, Kai and Ray were battling, and Sora was sitting with Kenny under a tree watching.  
  
"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE" Kenny screamed as he had Dizzi scan Kai's blade in the battle.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"It's Kai's blade. It's quicker, stronger, and more well balanced then ever before, but how is it possible. I don't remember doing any work on it." He answered. "HEY KAI, CAN I SEE YOUR BLADE?" Kenny screamed before Sora could answer.  
  
Kai just grunted as he kicked Driger out of the stadium for the 5th time since they began training, then he called back Dranzer. He went over to where Kenny and Sora were and tossed Kenny the blade. Then Sora heard a little rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Hey what am I suppose to do?" Ray asked. Sora figured the sound was just a squirrel or something  
  
"Want to battle me, while Kenny performs another dissection." Ray snickered and nodded.  
  
"I'm not dissecting it, I'm inspecting it." Kenny corrected.  
  
"You say inspecting, I say dissecting. Its all the same in the end." Sora said as she headed to the opposite side of the beystadium. Max and Tyson decided to stop to watch this battle.  
  
"Start us off will ya Max" Ray asked, and Sora heard the sound again coming from the bushes.  
  
"Sure, ready, three...two...one...LET IT RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP" Max screamed as Ray and Sora launched there blades. Ray's went into the stadium, but Sora's flew past Ray and towards the bushes. Everyone's eyes widen at her bad launch.  
  
"Ummm... Sora, would you like some help with that launch?" Ray asked, but then everyone heard a thump and then an 'Ouch'. Fang popped out of the bushes and jumped in Sora's hand. Everyone ran over to the bushes and saw a young boy with green hair rubbing his nose with a few tears in his eyes.  
  
The green haired boy jumped when he realized he had been discovered and tried to make a run for it, but he ended up running smack dab into Kai who wasn't very happy. He looked up and realized what he did.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Ray asked surprised. The green haired boy turned and saw Ray, and then he relaxed a little.  
  
"Hey Ray. I was just...ummm..."  
  
"Spying." Kai completed his sentence sounding rather irritated.  
  
"Spying? No, I prefer to say observing the competition." He said waving his arms defensible.  
  
"Spying: To explore; to view; inspect; and examine SECRETLY." Dizzi spoke up.  
  
"Stupid laptop." Kevin muttered.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Ray asked.  
  
"We entered the tournament, but we didn't expect to see you guys. I guess that means it might get interesting."  
  
"We?" Sora said scanning the area. Ray filled Sora in about the White Tigers, and how he was a former teammate of theirs.  
  
"The others are at our cabin. Why don't you come and visit? I'm sure Lee and the others will be glad to see you Ray"  
  
"Were training." Kai said bluntly, "But you already know that, don't you?"  
  
"Hey come on, 'forgive and forget'... right?" he said a little scared of Kai.  
  
"He prefers 'take no prisoners,'" Tyson whispered and Kevin yelped a little.  
  
"Maybe some other time." Ray suggested.  
  
"Okay. Hey, you guys going to the dance?" The Blade Breakers nodded. "Then well see you there." He said as he took off in the opposite direction of Kai as fast as he could.  
  
* * *  
  
A week past and it was an hour til the dance. The boys were all dress and waiting on Sora (AN: Typical huh? Waiting for the girl).  
  
"Hurry up Sora." Tyson said irritated on the other side off the door.  
  
"I'm not going", was all he got back.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I'm not going'. Of course you are, why else would I be waiting here." Tyson said angrily.  
  
"I dunno why else you'd be waiting, but I'm not going."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"I'm wearing a dress in here. Not something I normally do."  
  
"You mean you're already dressed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Tyson said as he swung open the door to her and Kai's room and walked in and saw Sora. She was wearing baby-blue dress that sparkled a little when the light hit it a certain way. The sleeves were long and at the wrist they narrowed into an arrow as it looped around her middle finger. The dress was fairly close fitting until it gets to the waist and then it became loose. She was also wearing make-up, which was also usually a no-no for her.  
  
Sora gave him one of her best glares. Tyson looked her up and down.  
  
"What's the problem? You look fine now come on" he said unfazed by the glare as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out. Once he managed to get her to the living room where everyone was she decided 'what the hell'. All the guys had their black tuxedos on, and Kai still had his blue marks on his face. Mr. Dickinson had asked him not to wear him, but he refused, so Mr. Dickinson gave up and went to get the bus ready.  
  
Everyone was now stared at her. Everyone thought she was beautiful, but Sora was getting irritated at the stares.  
  
"What?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Nothing, you look good" Max said.  
  
"You really like the dress?" She said excitedly. Max nodded. "Good let's trade." She said in her regular irritated tone. Max backed away slowly.  
  
"No thank you" he laughed nervously waving his arms defensively. Mr. Dickinson entered the cabin and noticed everyone was there.  
  
"Good to see everyone's ready. Now, what do you say we get going to the party?"  
  
"YEAH!" Tyson screamed excitedly as he pushed everyone out the door and into the BBA bus.  
  
- Dance Hall -  
  
There entered the dance hall. Everything was still pretty basic. There was no dancing yet, just a bunch of people talking, but the dance hall itself wasn't basic. It was all decorated. There were folded silver stars hanging from the black ceiling and a huge stage. On the stage were several instruments for the live music. Also all the tables were set up along the walls, leaving a huge center for dancing.  
  
"Wow, they went all out." Max said seeing the silver stars. The Blade Breakers took a seat a one of the tables. Ray's head was going everywhere looking for something, or someone.  
  
"Looking for your girlfriend Ray?" Tyson teased, laughing along with Max, and Kenny.  
  
"NO" Ray said blushing. As more and more people piled into the hall because it was nearing the time for the dance to start.  
  
"Sure." Max said. "Hey, look. Isn't that Mariah there?" Ray never looked knowing it was a trick.  
  
"Yeah Max, I think your right." Tyson said putting his hands over his eyes as if to see better. "What do you think Chief?"  
  
"Looks like her." Ray couldn't take it anymore and he turned around to find her not there. He turned back around in his seat and grunted as the boys laughed.  
  
"Oh, there they are." Tyson started again.  
  
"Whatever Tyson, I'm not stupid."  
  
"HEY GUYS", Tyson yelled. "OVER HERE."  
  
"You go to any limits for a joke don'tcha" Ray said annoyed. Then there was a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys, Ray? What's up?" Ray looked up and saw that the hand belonged to a young boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He glared back at Tyson who was fighting back a laugh.  
  
"Not much." Ray said returning his gaze back to the White Tigers, and then noticed Mariah. He started blushing "Have a seat" he said pointing to the remaining seats at their table. The group sat down, and then noticed Sora.  
  
"Hey, your new aren't you? What's your name?" Mariah asked noticing the other girl at the table.  
  
"Sora"  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Mariah, this is Gary", she said pointing to the big tall nearly bald guy, "Kevin", pointing to the short green haired boy, "Bruce" pointing to a black hair boy (AN: They need 5 members, and Bruce wanted to be in the group on the show), "and this is our team leader, Lee" she said pointing to the other kid with black hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Lee said, Sora just nodded. Then a man walked up on the stage.  
  
"Hello everyone. We are sorry to inform you but the band seems to have gotten a flat tire and will be delayed, but don't worry, they should be here soon." The man finished, as everyone groaned.  
  
"Hey Lee, why don't we perform?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Hmmm, why not? Hey Ray, would you join us?"  
  
"Come on, please. For old time sake." Mariah pleaded.  
  
"Sure." Ray said getting up.  
  
They got onto the stage and Lee spoke into the microphone to get the crowd going. "I don't want to wait for the music. Do you?" He asked the crowd. They all screamed back a 'noooooo'. "Alright then, ready guys. Everyone nodded. Mariah had an electric guitar, Kevin had the base and Ray took Gary's usually place at the drums. Lee was the singer (AN: Lee singing *dies laughing*)  
  
Risin' up, back on the street  
  
Took my time, took my chances  
  
Went the distance  
  
Now I'm back on my feet  
  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
  
  
The crowd was cheering as they grabbed partners and started dancing.  
  
  
  
So many times, it happened too fast  
  
You trade your passion for glory  
  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
  
  
  
"There not bad." Sora gestured, tapping her finger on the table along with the beat. The others nodded just as surprised.  
  
"But, I'm better." Max said smiling, as the others laughed at him  
  
  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
It's the eye of the tiger  
  
It's the thrill of the fight  
  
Risin' up to the challenge  
  
Of our rival  
  
And the last known survivor  
  
Stalks his prey in the night  
  
And his fortune must always be  
  
Eye of the tiger  
  
  
  
Kenny had Dizzi out recording the White Tigers and Ray playing 'Eye of the Tiger'. (AN: Why he brings it too dances, I don't know, but work with me, I need the recording)  
  
  
  
Face to face, out in the heat  
  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
  
They stack the odds  
  
Still we take to the street  
  
For the kill with the skill to survive  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
  
  
Ray was looking at his team noticed that they were enjoying the music. /Hmmm, I wonder if Kai will ask Sora to dance? /  
  
  
  
Risin' up straight to the top  
  
Had the guts, got the glory  
  
Went the distance  
  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
  
  
The eye of the tiger  
  
The eye of the tiger  
  
The eye of the tiger  
  
  
  
The crowd screamed and cheered as they finished. The White Tigers and Ray bowed as they got off stage, and headed back to their seats.  
  
"You guys were great" Tyson said as they sat down.  
  
"Thanks" they all said.  
  
"Man, I'm thirsty." Mariah said.  
  
"I'll get you a drink." Ray jumped to the chance. "I mean I'm thirsty too. Anybody else want a drink?" he said quickly to cover himself. Everyone smirked knowing, but Mariah didn't quite seem to catch on. Everyone placed an order. "Ah man, I won't be able to carry all that. Hey Kai, give me a hand will ya?" Kai didn't say anything; he just got up followed Ray.  
  
They got to the bar (AN: no they are not getting liquor, there getting pop) and Ray told the man the order.  
  
"You like Sora, don'tcha?" Ray asked wanting to say it ever since he say Kai cover her up with the blanket on the bus.  
  
Kai blushed "I respect her blading skills." Ray looked at him to try and read his eyes, but Kai turned away.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. You going to ask her to dance?" Kai didn't respond, and the bar tender returned to them with the order on two trays. "You should, knowing Lee, he'll be into her. He's into everyone." He said picking up one of the trays and headed back to the table.  
  
/Like Sora? Ha. I don't like her, I respect her/ he thought, but then another part of his head told him he was a moron if that's what he thought. /What? What do you know, huh...wait, I am not having a fight with myself. / Kai took the second tray and followed Ray.  
  
Everyone took there drinks and the man got on the stage again "Hey everyone, good news. The band just got here and are ready to play some music." Everyone cheered, and a group of people got on the stage, picking up there instruments.  
  
"Sorry for the delay everyone, but now were ready to go all night. I think well start of with one of our favorites. Ready guys?" The singer asked turning to his group.  
  
They all nodded and the drummer screamed "A ONE, A TWO, A ONE, TWO, THREE, GO" then everyone started playing. They were playing some quick music (AN: Use your imagination).  
  
"Hey, ummm... Mariah, d-d-do you wanna dance?" Ray asked shyly.  
  
"I'd love to", she said as she got excitedly. Ray got up and smiled but not before he managed to give Kai a kick under the table tossing him a glare as he nodded his head towards Sora. The others got up to find some dance partners, but Sora stayed where she was, as did Kai, and Lee.  
  
/Maybe I should ask her to dance, I mean, what harm could that do? I'm pretty bored right now anyways, and the music isn't half bad. OKAY, I'll do it. / He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word.  
  
"Hey Sora, you wanna dance?" Lee asked before Kai had a chance. He didn't wait for an answer though. He just grabbed Sora and took off for the floor.  
  
/That didn't go as planned. / Kai thought then realized that he was pretty pissed off. /NO NO NO, I DO NOT LIKE HER/ he argued with himself once more, while the little voice insisted he did. /I got to go for a walk. / He thought and got up as he left the building. As soon as he stepped outside the cool air smacked him in the face relaxing him a little. He noticed a ladder on the side of the building that led to the roof, so that's where he headed. /I don't like Sora. I can't like Sora. / He kept thinking over and over. The little voice was now being a pest asking why he gave her the blanket and let her cry on him. /I'm team captain; I have to help my team. / He thought, but hadn't quite believed himself either. 'Sure' the voice said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray saw Sora on the floor, but couldn't see who she was dancing with. He looked at the table and saw Kai was gone too. He smirked /Ha, the high and mighty did it. /  
  
"Wow, Ray, you're a really good dancer." Mariah said breaking his thoughts. Ray started blushing.  
  
"Thanks, you're good too." It wasn't long after the song was over and everyone went back at the table for a little rest. That's when Ray realized that Sora's dance partner was Lee. Ray smacked himself in the head with the palm of his head. /I told you, but where'd you run off too. /  
  
"Hey, where's Mr. Sourpants?" Tyson asked sitting down.  
  
"I'll go look for him." Ray said as he got up to look around. Then the next song started. The rest of the guys got up to find partners again leaving Mariah and Sora.  
  
"Wow, this is so much fun isn't?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Yeah, the music is good too." Sora said but wasn't having so much fun.  
  
"I can't believe what a great dancer Ray is." Mariah said extremely happy. This reminded Sora of the little dance lessons Mr. Dickinson had given Ray and Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you two out there. Not bad indeed." Sora said smiling, but fighting a laugh off.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai sighed /Okay, maybe I do like her, but just a little / he finally gave in to that blasted voice.  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
Kai jumped a little not expecting anyone as he turned around and saw Ray.  
  
"Getting some air"  
  
"What didn't you ask her to dance?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just didn't, okay" Kai said getting angry, but Ray didn't back down.  
  
"Lee asked before you could didn't he?"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"If you like her, make a move."  
  
"... I can't."  
  
"There's no such thing is can't, only won't" Ray wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Then I didn't want to, okay."  
  
"You're lying. Look Kai, in my life I learned to take chances. You won't know how she feels unless you open up just a little."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm going back to the dance. I hope that you come off your high horse and come back too." Ray said and turned to leave.  
  
"...Wait for me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, here they come now." Mariah said excitedly seeing Ray. Everyone else was at the table because the band needed a break to get some drinks.  
  
"Hey guys. What'd we miss?"  
  
"The contest." Max said.  
  
"Contest? I didn't know there was a contest."  
  
"Yep, Tyson versus Gary in an all out eating war." Max said laughing while both Tyson and Gary were moaning from pains in their stomachs.  
  
"Figures." Ray said as he and Kai took their seats.  
  
A man went up on stage again "Are we having fun" he said into the microphone. The crowd went wild. "Alright, the bands getting pretty beat, but they said they would play one last song. So I just wanted to say good luck to everyone at the tournaments." Then the man got off stage and the band returned.  
  
"Alright since this is the last song, well slow it down, for all ya out there. So grab a partner and hold them close." Then they started playing 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' (AN: Just for you Sam ;) lol. Oh and I'm not going to write the lyrics in. The stories already too long, but the song will be on my site.)  
  
Ray looked intently at Kai, and then asked Mariah for the last dance. Everyone got up to look for a partner one last time even though they were beat. Now Kai and Sora were the only ones at the table.  
  
/Okay, here goes nothing. / "You wanna dance?" Kai asked, voice a little shaky, standing, and hand out towards her. /Why the hell am I so nervous? / Sora looked at him a little surprise, but then smiled taking his hand. /She accepted... she wants to dance with me? / They walk onto the dance floor. Kai put his arms around her waist pulling her close as she put her arms around his shoulder, and they stared into each other's eyes. Ray saw the whole thing while holding Mariah and smiled as he held Mariah a little closer. Neither one said anything; they just danced to the music not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
/Déjà vu... / Sora thought. / ...but I didn't noticed he had such beautiful eyes before. They're so warm and inviting. / Sora thought as she moved her head over his shoulder and relaxed it there.  
  
/Here I go 'controlling' my emotions again. / He thought, but smiled when Sora rested her head on his shoulder. /What are you doing to me? Too bad I can never do anything about this feeling. I have a mission now; I must obtain the ultimate blade. I have to be careful. /  
  
After the song had ended, everyone met up again to say good-bye.  
  
"Guess well see each other again at the tournaments. Good luck you guys, may the best team win" Lee said putting his hand out. Tyson shook it, and they headed back for their cabins.  
  
* * *  
  
Man I can't write anymore. This is 10 freakin pages. I usually write 7, sometimes 8, but never 10. Oh well I hope you like it.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Angel Slayer: I didn't know who Mary-Sue was but not long after someone posted something about Mary-Sue. From what I understand Mary-Sue is one of the perfect people right? Okay, what can I do to change that opinion? *Gets an idea* I'll do my best to change that view, in another chapter.  
  
Someguy: That means you're the one who gave me all the info right? Thank you so much for it :) I hope you like this chapter too. About the action, hmmm? Well I have an idea for the next chapter that I'm going to do, after that the tournament action will probably happen.  
  
mystic-water: Thank you :)  
  
Dark Magician: Glad you like Sora :)  
  
Sam: *pats Sam on back* its okay. Lol. Well you just read it. Whacha think of the dance? I put the song in cause you're the only one that suggested any so I had too ;)  
  
Nightswift: Yeah sorry bout the grammar, I'm not a good English student :s Sorry if it may seem confusing or something. One of the other legendary blades may appear two or three chapters from now, and they can't match Ray and Mariah because those two are too open. You don't sound like a schoolteacher I welcome all suggestions. 


	7. Unexpected Visitors

YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAWWWWWWW, I'm on a fav author list. *Feels super special* Thanks ChibiTari. *Hangs ChibiTari's Approved stamp on wall*. :)  
  
Anyways, as super special I feel right now, I also feel super stupid for the spelling errors. So once again I am apologizing. Sorry, but I am glad you told me. How else could I improve my English skills? Hopefully this chapter will be a lot better, and maybe I won't need to apologize...hey I can dream :)  
  
Yes Nightswift I can send you an e-mail after I post each chapter. If anybody else would like me to send an e-mail to them then let me know, you can mention it in a review or send me an e-mail at Beyblader27@yahoo.ca  
  
Someone asked about the name Sora, so I will quickly mention her and give my little heart to heart with everyone after you finished reading. No, I did not name Sora after the Digimon Sora. I name her after the Sora in The Vision Of Escaflowne Movie: A Girl In Gaea. I had her song d/l and was listening to it when I first started writing this fic. I then found out that Sora translated to Sky, which is why I decide to give her midnight blue hair/eyes/launcher/blade, and a midnight black beast :)  
  
Anyways enjoy.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
::Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
/Okay, here goes nothing. / "You wanna dance?" Kai asked, voice a little shaky, standing, and hand out towards her. /Why the hell am I so nervous? / Sora looked at him a little surprise, but then smiled taking his hand. /She accepted... she wants to dance with me? / They walk onto the dance floor. Kai put his arms around her waist pulling her close as she put her arms around his shoulder, and they stared into each other's eyes. Ray saw the whole thing while holding Mariah and smiled as he held Mariah a little closer. Neither one said anything; they just danced to the music not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
/Déjà vu... / Sora thought. / ...but I didn't noticed he had such beautiful eyes before. They're so warm and inviting. / Sora thought as she moved her head over his shoulder and relaxed it there.  
  
/Here I go 'controlling' my emotions again. / He thought, but smiled when Sora rested her head on his shoulder. /What are you doing to me? Too bad I can never do anything about this feeling. I have a mission now; I must obtain the ultimate blade. I have to be careful. /  
  
After the song had ended, everyone met up again to say good-bye.  
  
"Guess well see each other again at the tournaments. Good luck you guys, may the best team win" Lee said putting his hand out. Tyson shook it, and they headed back for their cabins.  
  
~ Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors ~  
  
They got to the cabin and everyone headed to bed exhausted. Mr. Dickinson had a good laugh at them, because he had never seen them so tired, even after Kai's intense training.  
  
"Good night." Mr. Dickinson called after the Blade Breakers. The only response he got was several groans that sounded similar to 'Night'.  
  
Sora woke up the next day and look at her watch; it was almost 7am. She sighed as she rolled out of bed. She wished she could have taken a chapter from Tyson's book and sleep in for a change, but she had training to do. She headed to the washroom and quickly changed into a warm sweater and her training pants. Then headed for the living room to see if anyone else was up. Sora found Kenny awake doing some work on Dizzi. As soon as Kenny saw Sora he quickly minimized whatever he was doing and brought up a screen with Tyson's stats.  
  
"Your up early. You got some work to do?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see if I can raise Dragoon's power and speed, the way you raised Dranzer's." Kenny said getting back on track. "But I haven't had any luck yet."  
  
"I?" Dizzi voice rang from the computer.  
  
"Sorry Dizzi, you know I mean we."  
  
"I sure hope so Chief. Anyways did you try using a lighter weight ring? That should give it more speed." Dizzi suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea Dizzi." Kenny said as he began typing the data down.  
  
"Are you sure you should do that?" Sora asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny asked confused. /Using a lighter weight ring to make the blade go faster is a well-known fact. /  
  
"Well, Tyson's main attack is his Storm attack. Don't you think if you lighten the weight that Dragoon may be sucked up into its own attack?"  
  
"...I never thought about his attack. Gosh this is going to be harder then I thought." Kenny said scratching his head.  
  
"Well, keep at it. I got to go train a bit." Sora said heading for the door.  
  
"You might not be able to though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It snowed last night. The stadium is probably filled in."  
  
"That's not a problem." Sora smirked and left. Kenny decided to follow and watch her so he could update his data on Sora, since she never let him touch her blade. He put on his extremely large and wooly jacket and grabbed Dizzi of the table. Sora laughed at him "You look like an over grown teddy bear."  
  
"At least I'll be warm." He said slightly embarrassed.  
  
When they got to the stadium, it was indeed filled with snow, but Sora didn't seem to care too much. She set Fang on the launcher as Kenny opened up Dizzi to scan Fang. Sora pulled the ripcord and Fang landed right in the middle, but then the blade seem to sink in the snow.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't be able to train." Kenny said as he saw Fang being buried into the snow.  
  
"Cover you eyes." Sora said still ignoring him. (AN: Wherever his eyes are.) She brought her hand up to cover her own eyes. "STORM ATTACK!"  
  
"WHAT?" Kenny screamed when he heard the command and saw Tyson's attack being used before him. That is until he got a snowball in the face, from the hurricane and tumbled back. After the attack ended and Kenny managed to unbury himself and Dizzi, he saw Fang spinning in a snow less dish. "T- T-T-That was T-T-T-Tyson's s-s-storm attack." Kenny said in utter disbelief. Sora just nodded. "But, how come you can use it?"  
  
"You Blade Breakers are really in the dark, aren't you?" Sora sighed as she watched Fang doing laps in the dish.  
  
"Then enlighten me." Kenny said slightly annoyed that once again Sora seemed to know more then him. Sora told him everything she had told Kai about the bit-beasts special powers and how they can't be mimicked.  
  
"Well that makes sense. So Dragoon's special power isn't the Strom attack."  
  
"I mimicked it, didn't I?" Sora said calling back Fang because it was beginning to snow again. "Let's go back in." Kenny was more then happy to oblige.  
  
They went in and Sora started a fire, while Kenny boiled some water for tea. Sora sat back in a chair as the fire was warming her up. Kenny came in with a pot of tea and some cups. He poured them some tea and then got the courage to ask again.  
  
"Could I see Fang to scan him?" Sora looked doubtful, but then threw Kenny the blade.  
  
"WOW! THANKS." Kenny said getting excited as he started hooking up several wires to it. /Wow, she's really changed. I remember when she first joined our team; you couldn't use a crowbar to make her let go of Fang. /  
  
"Your making my blade look like it's on life support." Sora said as she kept a close eye on what he was doing.  
  
"Morning guys." Said a sleepy Ray as he sat in one of the chairs. He eyes lit up when he saw the tea, and he quickly poured himself some. "Hmmmmm, nice and warm. Why is it so cold in our room Kenny?"  
  
"Probably cause it cold enough that it's snowing." Kenny said taking a sip of his tea then continued scanning Fang.  
  
"Really? Cool, I guess that means Christmas is coming." Ray smiled. "Hey we should put a tree up." He said excitedly.  
  
"Today?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why not? There's nothing but pine trees around here, we should be able to get a ride into town to get some lights, and we can string some popcorn."  
  
"Provided that Tyson doesn't eat them all." Kenny pointed out. The three of them laughed as Kai made an appearance.  
  
"Morning." Ray said now wide-awake and warm by the fire. Kai just ignored him and also grabbed some nice warm tea. "We were talking about putting a Christmas tree up."  
  
"Why? If you have nothing to do, you can train."  
  
"Where's your Christmas spirit Kai?" Kai just shrugged. "Well, I'll go ask Mr. Dickinson if he minds, you guys get the others up."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Kenny screamed after Ray who was smirking, knowing that 'the others' consisted of Tyson. "Any more ideas in there Sora?" Sora smirked.  
  
"Of course." She got up and headed for the door but stopped. "I should ask him nicely first. He's always complaining that I never do it." So she headed for Tyson and Max's room.  
  
"Rise and Shine." Sora said entering the room. Max woke up, and nodded as he stretched. Tyson however snored louder. Sora walked over to him and shook him vigorously. "This is the nice wake up call Tyson. Get up now or else you'll be angry at me again." She stepped away noticing that he stopped snoring. "Glad your..."  
  
*SNORE*.  
  
"...up??? Oh well, Max, you saw, I tried to be nice. Be right back." Sora left the room went down the hall, past the living room and into the kitchen. She came back into the living room and left through the front door with an empty bucket.  
  
"I wonder what that's for?" Ray asked curiously, entering the room again as he watched her leave.  
  
"Nothing good for Tyson." Kenny replied as the door swung open again. Sora came back in with the bucket filled to the top with snow.  
  
"What's that for?" Ray asked her, eyeing the bucket again.  
  
"I'm going to build a snowman." She answered smiling, heading back for the room. The three boys in the living room looked at one another, *almost* pitying Tyson as they listened carefully for the scream that was expected to come.  
  
"What's that Sora?" Max asked, as Sora walked past him and flipped it over on Tyson's head and stomach.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. GET IT OUT. GET IT OUT. IT'S COLD. TOO COLD." Tyson screamed trying flicking the snow off him and out from under his shirt. He glared a death glare at Sora.  
  
"Hey, I tried that nice approach, but it didn't work as well as this." Sora said crossing her arms staring at Max who was red in the face from laughing at the whole scene. Then Tyson noticed that the cold stuff was snow.  
  
"Where'd you get the snow?"  
  
"I bought it." She said sarcastically. "What do you think? It snowed last night." She said and left to return to the others.  
  
"Really? WAHOO." Tyson screamed running to the window seeing everything white.  
  
Once everyone was in the living room, Kenny returned Fang to Sora, and Mr. Dickinson began to speak to them.  
  
"Ray tells me you guys want to put up a Christmas tree. That's fine by me. It will lighten the place up a bit." He chuckled. "But I also have a surprise for all of you."  
  
"REALLY? What is it Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson said excitedly.  
  
"Oh you'll see when the surprise when it gets here, but it probably won't be here til tonight so I'll have the bus driver drive you into town, to get you your lights and stuff."  
  
"I'll stay here." Sora said.  
  
"What? Why? Don't you wanna come?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We need a tree, so I'll chop one down and have it in here by the time you get back with the decorations."  
  
"You're going to need help. Kai, you stay with her." Ray smirked as he began to push the others out. /I'm brilliant. / Kai was about to say something but decided against it and just nodded.  
  
- In Town -  
  
"Man, everything is so...white." Tyson said as they walked up and down the streets, in and out off stores buying lights, decorations to hang from the ceiling, wreaths to hang on the doors, lots of string and popcorn, and a variety of other stuff.  
  
"Well, what did you expect Tyson. Christmas is only a 2 to 3 weeks away." Kenny said carrying some of the bags.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just didn't realize it being so close because of the tournament and all." He said walking, and almost went bottom up. "Ray, are we done yet? I'm gonna break my neck soon carrying all these boxes."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said going over the mental checklist in his head. "Let's head back to the bus."  
  
- Cabin -  
  
Kai pulled on a sweater and then he and Sora headed outside into the snow. They went to the little tool shed and found a two-sided saw (AN: Don't know the name, but it's the one with two handles where there is one person on each side pulling). They also found a wheel barrel, which they took along. They started to go into the woods so that when they chopped a tree down, the tree wouldn't fall on anything.  
  
/I haven't seen a Christmas tree in a long time. Grandpa was never much for any holiday spirit. The last real Christmas I guess I had was when I was three, but I can't even remember it. /  
  
"How about this one?" Kai said interrupting Sora's thoughts. She nodded as they each grabbed hold of one end off the saw, and pulled it back and forth until the small tree eventually fell down. They somehow managed to lift the tree and put it over the wheel barrel and got it back to the cabin.  
  
They found an old Christmas tree stand in the cabin and set the tree up in the empty corner of the living room by the window.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Sora said pleased rubbing hands together to warm up. Kai was trying to start another fire. They had put out the old one since no one was going to be there. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate. You want some, or do you prefer tea?"  
  
"Hot chocolate." Sora went into the kitchen and started to boil the water. Once she had it made, she came back into the living room to find Kai lying down on the couch with his eyes closed.  
  
"Tired?" She said handing him his cup.  
  
"A little?" He said sitting up taking the hot chocolate. Sora sat down beside him staring into the glowing red fire.  
  
"So why'd you stay her with me?" Sora asked wanting to break the silence, but hadn't quite meant to ask that. She started to blush faintly when she realized what she said. Kai was also a little red as he stared into her eyes again; the way he did at the dance.  
  
/There are those beautiful eyes again. / Sora thought not realizing she was blushing a little more.  
  
/I stayed because you needed help with the tree. / He thought, but low and behold that voice came back into his head.  
  
::You stayed because you like her. Remember you admitted it at the dance on the roof. :: it said.  
  
/Shut up, who's talking to you? I stayed because she needed help. She couldn't have gotten the tree here on her own. /  
  
::Would you have stayed to help Max...or Tyson?::  
  
/...I might've. / He lied to himself knowing he wouldn't have.  
  
::Oh please, look at her eyes. Aren't they beautiful?::  
  
/ Yeah, they are. /  
  
::Why don't you tell her?::  
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something but then there was a knock at the door. He was somewhat relieved as Sora got up to answer it. She opened the door and found the White Tigers on the doorstep.  
  
"Hey." Lee said.  
  
"Umm...Hi, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson invited us over. Said he had a surprise for you guys, and said we should come over." Mariah said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, okay, come on in, I guess." Sora said opening the door fully and moving out of the way. The White Tigers headed for the living room, and Sora got some more hot chocolate, which the White Tiger's gladly accepted.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kevin said taking everything in.  
  
"Shopping. They went to go get some decorations for the tree." Sora said pointing to the empty tree in the corner. Kai remained fairly quiet but would every now and then give a cold glare to Lee. Kai wasn't too fond of him since the dance, even though he didn't know why. Then there was another knock at the door. Sora got up again and head for the door. When she opened it she saw a mountain of boxes with legs.  
  
"Help?" It said. Sora removed the top 5 five boxes reveling Tyson's head. "Were back." Tyson said happily. Everyone came in and unloaded the boxes.  
  
"Is all that really necessary?" Kai asked seeing the 20 some boxes on the floor.  
  
"Of course." Ray laughed looking over at Kai, and saw the White Tigers. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"I invited them." Mr. Dickinson said walking in to the warm cabin. "The gift affects them too."  
  
"Can we have it now?" Tyson asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm down Tyson. Its not here." Mr. Dickinson laughed as Tyson's face went sour. "Why don't you decorate the place now. I'm sure once your done, the present will be here. Maybe you guys can make some cookies." Mr. Dickinson said, knowing that would get Tyson to forget about the gift.  
  
"YEAH, COOKIES." Tyson screamed.  
  
"Errr... can anyone bake?" Kenny questioned.  
  
"I can." Mariah said happily. "Will you help me Sora?" Sora nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Thank you Mar..."  
  
"I'm going to get some cookies. I'm going to get some cookies." Tyson sang prancing around. Everyone laughed at him.  
  
"You guys wanna give us a hand with the decorations?" Max asked the White Tigers. They nodded.  
  
"No problem."  
  
- In the Kitchen -  
  
"Alright we need some eggs, flour, milk, and ohhh, spinkles." Mariah said while Sora searched through the bags and cupboards for the stuff. They each started mixing separate batches knowing if they wanted some, they have to make enough for both Gary AND Tyson.  
  
"Hey can I help?" Tyson asked entering the kitchen, looking at the two girls mixing the batter.  
  
- Living Room -  
  
Lee, Ray, and Bruce were stringing some popcorn, while Gary was hanging some stuff off the ceiling with Max. Max needed to stand on a chair, but Gary just had to raise his arm. Kenny and Kai, who was surprisingly also helping, was working on the Christmas tree.  
  
"Hey Tyson, can you pass me the tape?" Max asked reaching down. When he got no answer he turned around and saw that Tyson wasn't there. "Hey, did anyone see where Tyson went?" Just then the kitchen door flew open and Tyson came out of it with Mariah after him swinging a rolling pin around.  
  
"TYSON, STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN." She screamed angrily and went back in. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Tyson, what did you do to make her so angry?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd make sure that the batter was sweet enough." Tyson said totally oblivious.  
  
"Never do that. Mariah get real mad. Gary knows." Gary said imparting his wisdom to Tyson.  
  
- Kitchen -  
  
DING!!!  
  
"Yay, they're done." Mariah said as she skipped to the stove, while Sora was working on the dishes. She started moving all the trays from the oven and onto the counter with the oven mittens on. The aroma filled the air. "Hmmm, smells good."  
  
Sora laughed. "Yeah, they came out better then I thought." Sora said coming over having finished all the dishes that were there.  
  
"Now, we get to decorate them." She smiled. They sat down and started decorating them and then laying them on the tray in the middle of the table between them. Mariah finished the first one. It was a snowman and she covered it with white sprinkles putting two black dots of frosting on it for eyes. She put it on the empty tray. Sora finished the next one. She had a star so she covered it in yellow sprinkles, and put it on the *empty* tray.  
  
"???" Sora looked cautiously at the tray and then around the room. "Didn't you just finish a cookie?"  
  
"Yeah, its right... IT'S GONE." She screamed. They looked on the floor and saw a few crumbs leading to a cupboard under the sink. They went over and ripped open the doors seeing a small green hair boy putting the snowman's head in his mouth.  
  
"???" Kevin slowly turned his head, almost afraid to look knowing exactly who was there. He swallowed the cookie, "Ummm...eheheh Hi Mariah. Sora. Your right, they did come out better then we thought." He smiled.  
  
- Living Room -  
  
Tyson kept staring at the kitchen doors. He could smell the cookies. Sitting beside him was Gary who was also staring at the door. Ray, Lee, and Bruce manage to get all the popcorn stringed losing only a few to their stomachs when no one was looking. Max and Gary had finished decorating the ceiling and Kenny was putting the last few ornaments on the tree.  
  
"GET OUT!" They heard as a green haired boy scurried through the kitchen doors, but not before he managed to grab the star cookie of the tray and shoving it in his mouth. He hid behind Lee and Ray.  
  
"THAT'S IT. I DON'T WANNA SEE ANOTHER PERSON IN HER AGAIN." Mariah said and stomped off back into the kitchen. Both Tyson and Gary sighed.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Kevin said coming out from behind Lee and Ray.  
  
"Where were you all afternoon Kevin?" Lee asked speciously, realizing he hadn't seen Kevin at all while they were working.  
  
"Oh, I was, helping the girls." Kevin lied.  
  
"Which is why they just wanted you dead?" Ray questioned. So Kevin came clean. Apparently he was hiding in the cupboards all day so he wouldn't have to work, but when he smelt the cookies, he had to grab one. Everyone laughed at him as the girls came out with a mountain of cookies, and laid them on the table.  
  
Tyson, Gary, and Kevin all looked at them with hope and said in unison "Now?" The girls nodded and they flew to the cookies leaving smoky forms off themselves in their former seats. Everyone laughed as Mariah and Sora got a good look at what the guys did. It was very nice. There was popcorn strings going around the entire room. They had 'Merry Christmas' signs hung on the side of the wall, and long shiny streamer like things on the ceiling, which had bells hanging from them. Then there was the tree; it was gorgeous. It had silver garland and lots of lights. There were also many ornaments hanging all over the tree with a gold star sitting on the top. Sora looked down the hall and noticed there were wreathes on all the doors.  
  
"Wow, great job." Mariah said taking it all in. Then there was the sound of a bus outside.  
  
"Sounds like my gift is here children. You stay here." Mr. Dickinson said happily getting up from his seat and went outside. He returned with six men behind him. Everyone's face lit up except for Kai's, which had remained the same, and Sora's, which went pale.  
  
/Crap. / Was all Sora could think as she clenched her hands into a fist by her sides.  
  
"You probably know at least one of these men. I invited them all to see your performances at the tournament." Mr. Dickinson chuckled seeing some of the children's reaction.  
  
"ELDER." Ray and the White Tigers screamed running up to an old man with a long mustache.  
  
"GRANDPA." Tyson screamed running up to an old guy with a Hawaiian shirt on.  
  
"DAD." Max screamed running to the man wearing a BB apron.  
  
"DAD." Kenny screamed running up to a man in a lab coat (AN: I have no idea about Kenny's past, but I can't leave him out, its Christmas.)  
  
Kai didn't say anything. He just walked over to his grandfather.  
  
"Have you been training, my grandson?" He asked coldly  
  
"Yes, grandfather." Kai returned just as cold.  
  
Then there was Sora's grandfather. Sora refused to walk over to him, and Mr. Dickinson took noticed her distance. He was about to say something but then Mr. Tsuki approached her.  
  
"So, the little runaway dog has appeared once again." He said harshly. Sora looked up into his eyes coldly. He glared back and slapped her across the face. The loud smack made everyone go quiet and stare in disbelief. Sora slowly stood straight again with her gaze to the floor and a very clear red hand imprint on the side of her face.  
  
"Disgrace. NEVER look in to your superior's eyes. Now, go fetch my bags." He said angrily. Sora bowed and headed to the bus, as her grandfather sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
* * *  
  
To anyone wondering, that was her past. Anyways, I want to put my Christmas tree up now, *sigh*, I mean its snowing right now as I look out the window :D, but Mom won't let me. She claims it's too early, but it'd only be about 2 months too soon.  
  
Oh yeah, next chapter will have the first Blade Breaker match for the tournaments.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
ChibiTari: Nope you're not the only one doing an OC for Beyblade. There are A LOT out there, just watch out for their updates. YEAH, I got an official 'Tari Approved' stamp, and I'm on your fav author list. I feel really special about that because I have never been on a fav author list before, but I am now :) I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
mystic-water: Hey, long/short, I am glad to get a review. You should see me after I just posted the story. I'm refreshing every 5 minutes. Hehe, you're going to hunt me down huh? First time I every got that one :) Glad you like her attitude, too bad I got to change it now cause of Mr. Tsuki. As for updates, I usually try to do it once a week (Friday/Saturday usually). I would update faster, but in order to do that you'll have to hunt down my teachers first and make them stop giving me homework, lol.  
  
Nightswift: YEAH my grammar got better :) Better then some books??? Dude, another first-time thing for me, can you please talk to my English teacher and tell him that, lol. Thanks for letting me know about the mourning and morning thing *blushes* I'll make sure I don't do that again. I already know who's gonna get the ultimate blade unless I come up with a good reason for someone else to get it :) *but not telling* :D I promise not to name anything fluffy, lol. I doubt I'd name a rock that. *Thinks on the suggestion of putting food under Tyson's nose, then smirks evilly. * Anyways yep, there is always a food lover. Yu-Gi-Oh has Joey and Triston (is that how it's spelt *shrugs*), Sailor Moon had Serena, and DBZ has all the Saiyans, but we love them all anyways, lol.  
  
Sam: Glad you recovered, lol, and no problem. Thanks for suggesting the song. Sorry I never wrote the lyrics in.  
  
Silver_Wing4004: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Someguy: Don't worry I love to read 'I like this story' :) I was wondering when someone would ruin my secret about Pegasus and Cerberus. Lol, well not really a big secret to anyone that knows anything about mythology. About the eating contest, yep probably would have been to gory, lol. This is only a PG (was original F for some reason); I'd have to change it to R, if I were to describe that, lol. Thanks for letting me know about the spelling error, I'll watch out for that next time.  
  
Dark Magician: Yep, 'My Only Love', was used in Sailor Moon when she changed herself into the Moon Princess to help Darien, who was hit with icicle like things, from the blonde from the Negaverse (did that make sense 0.0). As for the contest, I'll say they both gave up being full (if that's possible), lol. I'll keep writing and you keep writing your 'How can he live like that' ;)  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: Lol, I'll write more don't worry. I usually update about once a week (usually Friday/Saturday). Yeah I got like three comments about her being a Mary-sue. As far as I know, Mary-sue is the perfect person or something. So, that's why Mr. Tsuki appeared. Hopefully, I can change that view with him in the fic. Hope you liked it.  
  
DUDE I'M FINALLY DONE. I feel so happy. This is the most reviews I got for any chapter so far :) 


	8. The Tournament Begins

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes (gosh, I sound like a broken record). Okay, I now have a mission. That is to write a chapter that doesn't have bazillions of grammatical and spelling errors before I finish this story. Also I'll try and make this chapter longer, since you guys seem to like them better that way. Enjoy!  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
Then there was Sora's grandfather. Sora refused to walk over to him, and Mr. Dickinson took noticed her distance. He was about to say something but then Mr. Tsuki approached her.  
  
"So, the little runaway dog has appeared once again." He said harshly. Sora looked up into his eyes coldly. He glared back and slapped her across the face. The loud smack made everyone go quiet and stare in disbelief. Sora slowly stood straight again with her gaze to the floor and a very clear red hand imprint on the side of her face.  
  
"Disgrace. NEVER look in to your superior's eyes. Now, go fetch my bags." He said angrily. Sora bowed and headed to the bus, as her grandfather sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
~ Chapter 8: The Tournament Begins ~  
  
Later that night, the White Tigers had left to go back to their own cabin, all the guardians had taken their child or grandchild's bed, and the Blade Breakers slept in the front room. Everyone was fairly quiet but was curious about that little outburst from Mr. Tsuki earlier.  
  
"Sora?" Tyson finally asked, not being the one to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"What?" She asked, already knowing the question to come.  
  
"About earlier? What was that all about?" Everyone stared at Sora to see if they'd get a response. Sora sighed hoping she wouldn't have to talk about it, but knew it was inevitable.  
  
"About five mouths ago, I took off; I ran away from home. I took some clothes and Fang as was out of there before you could say beyblade. That's why I'm a runaway dog. I was slapped because of my disobedience."  
  
"Did he always do this to you?" Ray asked concerned. Sora rolled up her arm sleeve and put her arm into some light revealing several scars along her arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Max said seeing all the painful looking marks. Sora pulled her sleeve back down.  
  
"I got fed up with being slapped around, so I ran away."  
  
"Why did he do that to you?" Tyson asked getting all riled up.  
  
"The day I moved in with him he insisted I learn this and that. I wasn't much in the mood of learning anything because...my parents had just died, but he didn't seem to care about it, even though my father was his son. Then the day I got Fang, things got worse. My grandfather had paid a lot of money trying to find the legendary bit-beast. He eventually found it somewhere overseas. Fang was engraved on a stone, and grandpa would always train in front of him, trying to convince the wolf he was worthy. One day while I was training, the stone started glowing, and the black wolf appeared before me and howled. Grandpa heard the howl and ran into the training room just in time to see Fang jump in my blade accepting me to be its master. He was furious that Fang had chosen me over him, and that's when the real training began. I had to prove myself to him. I've been trying for eleven years."  
  
"Is that why you want the ultimate blade?" Kenny asked. Sora nodded.  
  
"If I can get the ultimate blade, then grandpa must surely see me as something other then a runaway pup."  
  
"Well then Dragoon and I are in." Tyson said cheerfully to lighten the mood.  
  
"Huh? In what, Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"We agree to the terms of fusing the blades." Sora smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What about you Kai? Are you in?" Tyson asked looking at the blue/white haired boy who nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Only two more to find." Tyson said as he got in to his sleeping bag. "Night everyone."  
  
* * *  
  
"Child, get up. You must train now." Sora's grandfather said kicking her in the ribs fairly hard. She flinched a little in pain as she got up and bowed. She quickly ran off to change in to her training clothes and then outside where Mr. Tsuki was waiting with his Kendo stick. "We will start with your physical training." He said in a dangerous tone. Sora bowed as she waited for her grandfather's attack.  
  
/Great. Why'd he have to show up? / She thought then quickly focused on the task at hand as she saw her grandfather charge at her. She quickly jumped out of the way. /How come I don't get a kendo stick to defend with? / Sora complained as she dodged another attack. Her grandfather was getting irritated that he hadn't been able to hit her.  
  
"Looks like you have continued you training after your departure, but you still are no match for me." He said as he attacked again. Sora once again jumped out of the way, but her grandfather knew she would and was waiting for her to do it. BAM!!! Sora was sent flying though the snow. She pulled herself up onto her hands and knees and saw a shadow over her. The shadow was raising something in the air. She quickly rolled out of the way as the Kendo stick came down to her previous place. She jumped up quickly ready to dodge some more.  
  
"HEY DUDES, BREAKFAST IS READY." Mr. Kinomiya said approaching them.  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked turning her head towards him. BAM!!! Mr. Tsuki had ignored Mr. Kinomiya and attacked. Sora let out a small yelp as she grabbed her arm where he had hit her. He raised his kendo stick again and slammed it down, but was stopped by Mr. Kinomiya's kendo stick.  
  
"Why don'tcha take a break dude? Your breakfast will get cold if you don't." The two old guys had a staring war before Mr. Tsuki headed for the cabin. Mr. Kinomiya looked over to Sora. "Come one little dudette. Lets get you some ice." Mr. Kinomiya said helping Sora up out of the snow.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She said still gripping her arm.  
  
"It was an unfair tactic anyways, little dudette. Besides, you didn't even have a kendo stick to defend with." He said pushing her gentle towards the cabin.  
  
When they entered the cabin everyone saw Sora gripping her shoulder. Mr. Mizuhasa frowned when he saw her.  
  
"Why don't I take a look at that?" He asked. Sora just nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Sora removed her sweater and was left in her white tank top. Mr. Mizahasa instantly noticed all the scars on her arms and an extremely red mark across one arm. "What happened to you?" He asked as he went to get an ice pack.  
  
"Grandpa's training." She answered. Mr. Mizuhasa put the ice pack on her arm where the red mark was. Sora flinched a little from the cold and pain.  
  
"Why don't you go into the living room with the others and I'll get you your breakfast." Mr. Mizuhasa offered. Sora bowed her thanks and left with the ice pack on her arm and her sweater in her hand. When she entered the living room again. Everyone saw the scars and frowned.  
  
/They didn't look that bad last night. / Max thought seeing them again. She sat down in one of the seats and Mr. Mizuhasa came out with her breakfast. Sora began eating it.  
  
"How was training?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She needs more. Come child the break is over. We're starting your blade training now." Mr. Tsuki said and left through the front door. Sora sighed as she looked at her barely touched breakfast and laid it on the table.  
  
"Your not actually going... Are you?" Ray asked in disbelief.  
  
"If I don't then it will be harder next time." She said dropping the ice pack and pulled on her sweater.  
  
"What if we come with you? Surely he wouldn't..." Max started  
  
"NO! You do that and you'll look like me. I don't want you guys getting hurt. Just stay here." She commanded and left. Once she was outside her grandfather started commanding her on what to do.  
  
"Launch you blade in to that dish with the snow." Sora did so. "Get the snow out now." He smirked thinking she couldn't do it. He was always demanding the most impossible from her.  
  
"Storm Attack." Sora commanded as the blade sent all the snow out of the ring. Her grandfather was surprised but dare not show it. Sora left her blade spinning waiting for the next order.  
  
"Hey, mind if we join in." Came a voice from behind. Sora turned and was incredibly surprised. Her whole team had come out in attempt to try and stop her beatings.  
  
"If you think you could handle it." Mr. Tsuki smirked, almost laughing. "Launch your blades." He commanded in a very different tone. The other four did so, as Mr. Tsuki watched. He slapped Tyson on the wrist with the kendo stick. "You. Do it again. That was unacceptable." He glared.  
  
"What did I wrong?" Tyson asked. /The blade is in the stadium isn't it? / He thought as Mr. Tsuki slapped his wrist again.  
  
"Never question me. Do it again." He said angrily. Tyson whispered something incoherent under his breath holding his wrist as he reloaded his blade.  
  
"Grandpa, just leave him alone." Mr. Tsuki glared at Sora and slapped her across the face. 'That jerk' ran through everyone's minds.  
  
"What have I told you about questioning me, and calling me 'that' during training?" Mr. Tsuki screamed.  
  
"Sensei." She said with a bowed, instantly giving up on pursuing it.  
  
"Do it again boy." He said again turning to Tyson. Tyson grumbled a little more, but launched Dragoon.  
  
"Again."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" Tyson said very irritated.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUESTIONING ME?" Mr. Tsuki said even more irritated then Tyson.  
  
"I don't even know what it is you think I'm doing wrong."  
  
"EVERYTHING IS, your posture, your wrist action, EVERYTHING. NOW DO IT AGAIN."  
  
By the end of the day, all the Blade Breakers officially hated Mr. Tsuki.  
  
"I think I prefer Kai's training. Can you imagine? ME wanting KAI to train ME!" Tyson moaned in pain getting into his sleeping bag. Apparently Mr. Tsuki thought they were all unfit and did some more physical training. He had them run laps around the cabin, do push-ups, and sit-ups.  
  
"I do too." Kenny complained. Mr. Tsuki also didn't approve of Kenny doing nothing but type mumbo jumbo in to his laptop.  
  
"Well, we better get some rest. Our first match is tomorrow evening." Ray said as he slowly turned on to his stomach. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"  
  
"He'll insist on training again tomorrow before the tournament. You're better off taking my advice and avoiding it." Sora said.  
  
"WHAT? Again? Does he want us dead or something?" Tyson complained.  
  
"You don't have to train with him...so don't." Sora said still trying to stop them from coming back to Mr. Tsuki's training.  
  
The next morning Sora was awoken again with the kicking. "Child get up, you must start your training now." Sora got up again, bowed and then changed. She once again found Mr. Tsuki with his Kendo stick. He pointed to the beystadium. Sora walked in front of it and put Fang in its launcher.  
  
"Man, I'm glad my grandpa is embarrassing instead of like that." Tyson said to the others looking out the window.  
  
"What was that little dude?" Mr. Kinomiya asked coming out around the corner. Tyson blushed deciding to keep his mouth shut for a while.  
  
"Oh yeah, hey guys? How about giving me your blades? I can get my dad to help me upgrade them before the match begins this evening." Kenny said remembering the match to come. Everyone took out there blades and handed it to Kenny.  
  
"Your father works on beyblades?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yep!" Kenny said proudly. Just then everyone appeared, having all woken up. "Hey dad? Can you give me a hand with updating their blades?"  
  
"Sure Kenny." He said happily. Mr. Mizuhasa headed to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get some breakfast put on."  
  
"Where is that young girl?" The Elder asked.  
  
"You mean Sora. She's training again...with Mr. Tsuki." Ray answered. Pretty much all the faces faltered at that. Kai's grandfather Mr. Kaido (AN: Not sure if that's his name but that's what I read. Let me know.) was being very much like Kai and said nothing. He just stayed close to the wall and observed everyone else while thinking.  
  
After 15 minutes or so, Mr. Mizuhasa returned with lots of pancakes. Tyson was pleased as he scooped up as much as he could on to his plate.  
  
"Hey, Kai? Could you please let Sora and Mr. Tsuki know that breakfast is ready?" Mr. Mizuhasa asked seeing that everyone else already managed to shove food down their throats. Kai just shrugged and headed outside.  
  
He approached them slowly and heard some of Mr. Tsuki's orders. He frowned at some of them; they were impossible. And every time Sora couldn't carry out the command, she got a hit. Mr. Tsuki final noticed Kai and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Sora turned around to see what he was talking about and saw Kai.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Kai said plain and simple.  
  
"Fine, child train for another ten minutes and then you may come in and eat." Sora sighed as she turned back to do her training, but at least Mr. Tsuki left.  
  
"You're going to need some bandages for your arms." Kai said observing her arms since she had her sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Sora frowned and quickly pulled them down around her arms looking down.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not fine Sora. Look at your arm. It's got more strips then a tiger." Sora sighed not wanting to fight.  
  
"Fine, I'll go and wrap them." She called back Fang and went back to the cabin with Kai.  
  
"Hey Sora? Can I have Fang for a while?" Kenny asked seeing her enter. "Dad and I are going to upgrade everyone's blades." Sora could feel he grandfather glaring holes in to her back, so she shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"I'll do that after." She said. Kenny didn't look too happy. He was hoping he could have done some work on it since she had let him scan Fang two days ago.  
  
Sora headed in to the kitchen and got the first aid bandages and ointments. She removed her sweater and successfully put ointment on all the new cuts on her left arm. The problem was the bandages. She struggled trying to wrap them around her arms. Then two hands replaced the one she was using and started to wrap it for her. Sora looked up to meet Kai's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She said shyly. Kai didn't say anything since his main concern was her arms. As soon as he was done with the left arm he went to the other arm and applied more ointment, then started to bandage that one too.  
  
"Why did you let him do all this to you?"  
  
"He's stronger then me. The way I see it is to take it as it comes."  
  
"That's not a very good motto."  
  
"No, its not, but...its all I got."  
  
Kai finished bandaging Sora's arms. "You should fight back sometimes. Family or not, look at how he's treating you. Promise you'll think about that."  
  
"I promise." Kai nodded and the two enter the living room, with the others to get some breakfast.  
  
After breakfast and Mr. Tsuki told Sora to upgrade her blade. Sora just bowed with a sigh and got to work.  
  
Meanwhile Tyson and the rest were having some fun in the snow. Mr. Tsuki, Mr. Kaido and Kai were watching out of boredom from the veranda and, Kenny and his father were busy upgrading the other's blades.  
  
"Hey grandpa. Why don't you surrender? You can't win." Tyson said slyly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that little dude." Mr. Kinomiya responded. They both had fire in there eyes as they stared each other down.  
  
"Come on Tyson. Hurry up and help us build the fort. We can't win if we have no protection." Ray called from behind their snow wall, which was something very similar to what the Elder said calling back Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"Ready?" Mr. Dickinson asked from the sidelines. Everyone nodded. "Okay. On team one, we have the Blade Breakers consisting of Tyson, Max, and Ray. On team two, we have the Better Breakers consisting of Mr. Kinomiya, Mr. Mizuhasa, and the Elder." He said sounding like Jazzman.  
  
"WHAT? Better Breakers. I resent that you name stealing fiends." Tyson screamed over the wall, as the Better Breakers snickered.  
  
"Ready... set... GO!!!" Mr. Dickinson called.  
  
Both teams started packing snowballs having one man watching to make sure the other team didn't try anything funny.  
  
"Okay were ready." Ray said picking up one of the balls and launched it at the Better Breakers' watchman, Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"WERE UNDER ATTACK!!! CODE RED, CODE RED!!!!" Mr. Kinomiya screamed diving into their fort. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, but the boys kept up their assault until they ran out off snowballs. "ALRIGHT MEN! THEY'RE OUT OF AMUNATION! NOW LET'S HIT THEM WHERE IT HURTS!" He said as he threw a snowball. The Blade Breakers couldn't believe how many snowballs they had. There was no way they could throw one without being hit.  
  
"I know." Ray said removing his bandana. He instructed Max and Tyson to each pull on one side tightly. He placed a snowball in it and catapulted it over their wall, using the bandana like a slingshot nearly missing Mr. Mizuhasa.  
  
"He he he. I taught him that one." The Elder laughed as he removed his scarf, and did the same thing.  
  
After about an hour, they gave up.  
  
"And the winners are the Better Breakers." Mr. Dickinson yelled out. The Better Breakers started doing little victory dances to tease the boys.  
  
"I told you, you little dudes wouldn't win." Mr. Kinomiya chirped.  
  
"I demand a rematch." Tyson screamed.  
  
"No time, Tyson. We just finished your blades and we got to get going to the China Towers. If were late we will get disqualified."  
  
"Oh, alright Chief." Tyson muttered, but still wanted the rematch.  
  
"Here are your blades. They are now at their best. Now I'll go get Sora and well be on our way."  
  
* * *  
  
When they reached the China Towers, they couldn't believe how many people there were in the stands. There were also a lot of other teams.  
  
"WOW! Would you check this place out?" Tyson said looking around amazed. After about 20 minutes the real Jazzman appeared.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE. ARE YOU READY TO SEE SOME ACTION?" The crowd screamed. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU." The crowd screamed even louder. "ALRIGHT THEN. IT'S THE BEST 3 OF 5 MATCHES. OUR FIRST BATTLE IS THE BLADE BREAKERS UP AGAINST THE GODS."  
  
"Gosh, they don't think much of themselves." Tyson muttered.  
  
"WOULD BOTH TEAMS REPORT TO THE BOXES AND SEND OUT YOUR FIRST WARRIOR." Both teams rushed to the boxes.  
  
"Okay guys. I think we should have Max start us off. Since Max is a defense type, we should be able to see what they can do. Then we will have Ray, Tyson, Kai, and Sora. Is that okay with everyone?" Kenny asked. Everyone nodded and Max approached the beystadium, and waited for the other team to send out his challenger. They sent in a young girl with short black hair. She was wearing lots of amour and had a broad sword.  
  
"Good luck." Max said setting his newly modified Draciel to his launcher. The opponent didn't say anything.  
  
"OH, THE TENSIONS BUILDING BETWEEN THOSE TWO" said A.J. Topper.  
  
"THAT IT IS. WELL LETS SEE WHAT WE HAVE HERE. IT SAYS THAT MAX USES A DEFENSIVE STYLE BEYBLADE AND LUCY USES PURE POWER." Brad Best said.  
  
"WELL LET'S GET BACK TOO JAZZMAN FOR SOME ACTION."  
  
"ARE YOU READY, THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP." Screamed Jazzman.  
  
"LET'S DO IT DRACIEL." Screamed Max as he pulling the ripcord.  
  
"GO ARIES." The opponent screamed as she swung her sword to launcher her blade. "Your doomed." She smirked.  
  
"We'll see about that. DRACIEL GO!!!" Max screamed as Draciel rose out of its blade.  
  
"ARIES!!!" She screamed as a man wearing black amour who wielding a sword rose. It was similar to what the blader had on. "Meet Aries, the God of War." She smirked again, and Aries attack Draciel with his sword, but to everyone's surprise Draciel's shell was hard enough to withstand the blow.  
  
"NOW DRACIEL, WHILE IT'S GUARD IS DOWN." Draciel roared and charged at Aries. Aries' blade flew out of the ring and landed behind Max.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS MAX FROM THE BLADE BREAKERS." Jazzman declared.  
  
"YEAH, WAY TO GO MAX!" Tyson screamed. "Man Chief whatever you did really work."  
  
"THAT'S MY BOY." Mr. Mizuhasa said from the stands. Max picked up Aries and headed for the girl.  
  
"I can't believe I lost." She said angrily pounding the ground with her fist, and then noticed her blade was being held out in front of her.  
  
"Good battle." Max said smiling. The girl took her blade and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for saying so, but I was no match." Then she headed back to the stands, as did Max.  
  
"Way to go Max. You smoked her." Tyson said, while Ray approached the stadium. The next challenger was also a girl. She had silver hair, and was wearing all white.  
  
"Good luck." She said to Ray.  
  
"Thanks. Good luck to you too."  
  
"WELL A.J. IT LOOKS LIKE THE GODS ARE SENDING IN NIKKI."  
  
"YES IT DOES, AND THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE SENDING IN RAY TO TRY AND MAKE IT TWO-NOTHING."  
  
"NIKKI USES POWER AS WELL BUT ALSO HAS SOME NICE SPEED. WITH HER BIT- BEAST, SHE HAS ALWAYS COME OUT ON TOP. CAN RAY'S BIT-BEAST END THIS WINNING STREAK?"  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP."  
  
"GO DRIGER." Ray yelled launching his blade.  
  
"GO KUNAMA." She yelled launching it the same way. (AN: Thanks to Nightswift for the name.) Both blades were launched in circling the dome. Finally Ray decided to go on the offensive.  
  
"DRIGER TIGER CLAW ATTACK."  
  
"LET'S FINISH THIS FAST. COSMIC STORM!!!" The blade reacted and a white horse with wings appeared. The Blade Breakers eyes widen.  
  
"Sora, is that..." Kenny asked  
  
"Another legendary blade." Tyson finished. Sora nodded just as surprised as the others.  
  
/I've been searching for these blades ever since I ran away from home, and now I have found the forth one in a little more then a week by joining the Blade Breakers. / She thought smiling.  
  
Kunama created a ball of light above it and numerous lights in the shape of stars started hitting Driger, sending the blade flying outside the ring.  
  
"OUCH!!! AND THE GODS WIN THAT ROUND."  
  
"Good battle. Can we talk after the match?"  
  
"Why?" The girl asked surprised.  
  
"My friend is going to want to meet you, to talk about your bit-beast." The girl looked at him with dagger eyes. "I swear. We just want to talk." He said waving defensible. The girl slowly nodded.  
  
"But my team is coming."  
  
"Of course" They both turned to leave and Tyson ran up eagerly ready to battle. The third and final girl of the team stepped up. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing all red and pink, with a TON of make- up on. She winked at Tyson as she loaded her blade on the launcher. Tyson blushed crimson as he fumbled with his blade and launcher.  
  
"THE GODS ARE NOW SENDING IN LILY. SHE'S NOT THE SWEETHEART SHE SEEMS."  
  
"WELL NEITHER IS TYSON. WITH HIS DRAGOON, TYSON CAN ALWAYS TAKE OUT HIS OPPOENTS."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP."  
  
"GO DRAGOON." Tyson screamed.  
  
"LETS DO IT APHRODITE." She said as she moved her risk in the motion of blowing a kiss to launch her blade.  
  
"Uh oh!" Sora said.  
  
"What?" The others asked.  
  
"I remember reading this book. It talked all about these gods. Aries, the God of War, and Aphrodite, the God of Love." Sora said as they all watched the battle.  
  
"APHRODITE, CHARM ATTACK." The blade circled Dragoon leaving a trail of red mist where it went. Dragoon started acting funny then.  
  
"DRAGOON?" It almost seem like the blade was on cloud nine.  
  
"FINISH IT, ROSE WHIP." The blade rushed at Dragoon and made a quick turn back making a whip sound as Dragoon landed out of the ring.  
  
"AND THE GODS TAKE THE THIRD MATCH MAKING IT TWO TO ONE. THE BLADE BREAKERS NEED TO WIN THE NEXT TWO IF THEY WANT TO CONTINUE INTO THE NEXT ROUNDS."  
  
"Good battle." Tyson called out. The girl winked, blew him a kiss, and then walked away. Tyson headed back to the others. "Sorry guys." Kai grunted and headed to the stadium. This time a guy came out. He was wearing all blue and was carrying a Trident. Neither blader said a word as they prepare to battle.  
  
"OHHHH, THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE CALLING IN THE BIG GUNS. KAI IS THE TEAM LEADER AND WITH HIS DRANZER HE DEMOLISHES ANYTHING THAT GETS IN HIS WAY."  
  
"BUT DON'T FORGET ABOUT JUSTIN. WITH HIS BIT-BEAST, THIS WILL BE QUITE A MATCH."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP."  
  
"GO DRANZER." Kai screamed  
  
"GO POSEIDON." The other boy called swinging his trident to launch his blade.  
  
/Kai's in trouble, Poseidon is the God of the Sea, and Dranzer is a fire element. / Thought Sora from the box.  
  
"FLOOD." The boy ordered. Then the stadium started to fill with water that seemed to be made by the blade.  
  
/OH CRAP. Think Kai, THINK!!! / Kai thought trying to figure out a way to stop this. He would have no chance in the water, and he HAD to win this match. Not just for his title, but the whole teams.  
  
/Come on Kai. Remember our training; remember that attack. It's your only way out. / Sora screamed in her head. The water was at about a quarter way up. Dranzer was circling the rim, while Poseidon waited patiently under the water. Kai was beginning to panic as he batted his brain for an attack that he could use, and then he remembered one Sora taught him. He gave a wicked grin that scared the other boy.  
  
"DRANZER USE YOUR HEAT ATTACK AND DIVE IN." Dranzer started glowing and dove in. The heat from the blade started to evaporate the water faster then the Poseidon was supplying it.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
"HEY! When did Kai learn that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe if you attended all the practices you'd know." Kenny said as he had Dizzi scanning the blades.  
  
"That's cold Chief." Tyson said as he hung his head.  
  
"NOW DRANZER. FIRE ARROW." Dranzer jumped up and landed on one side of Poseidon. Poseidon began to wobble and Dranzer came up from behind and knocked it out.  
  
"AND THE BLADE BREAKERS PULLED ANOTHER ONE OUT OF THE HAT." Jazzman screamed, as the two picked up their blades and headed for their boxes without another word.  
  
"IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS BRAD. ITS ALL OR NOTHING NOW." A.J. Topper said. Sora got up and headed to the stadium, as did the last member of the other team.  
  
"OH, BUT WHO WILL WIN? SORA IS THE ROOKIE ON THE TEAM. CAN SHE BEAT THE GODS' TEAM LEADER RYAN?"  
  
"You won't win." He said, glaring Sora down.  
  
"Talk is cheap little boy." Sora said coolly while setting Fang up.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you action. No way a rookie is going to beat me." He said irritated while also setting up his blade.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP."  
  
"GO FANG."  
  
"GO ZUES."  
  
/Figures. He's the leader, and he has the God of Gods. / Sora thought smirking. Ryan saw this smirk and got angry.  
  
"I'll finish this fast, just to show you how bad you are. THUNDERBOLT!!!" Ryan screamed  
  
"AGILITY AND BITE COMBO." Zeus launched a large spark created by the friction at Fang who disappeared and reappeared behind Zeus. It then used its bite attack and sent it out of the stadium. Sora lifted her hand a Fang jumped in to it.  
  
"THE BLADE BREAKERS MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND." Jazzman screamed as the crowd went wild for the rookie wonder.  
  
"UNBELIEVABLE!!!!! THE BATTLE DIDN'T GIVE THE FAT LADY ENOUGH TIME TO SING THE FIRST NOTE." A.J. Topper said in to the microphone.  
  
"IT SEEMS THE BLADE BREAKERS' ROOKIE HAS SPUNK. AND THAT CONCLUDES TODAYS BATTLES." Brad Best finished.  
  
"You should have listened to the announcements more carefully. I am a rookie on the team, NOT a rookie." Sora then headed for the opposite box where the opponents were. She approached the girl from Ray's match. "Can we please talk?" Sora asked.  
  
"I already agreed to your friend. We'll meet you outside." Sora nodded and headed back to the others and told them.  
  
- Outside -  
  
"Do you know anything about that blade?" Sora asked Nikki.  
  
"Of course." /What kind of stupid question is that? / She thought.  
  
"You caught it, right?" Sora asked again. Nikki was incredible surprised. She had never told anyone about the day she found Kunama. "Do you know it's a legendary blade, and has the ability to become apart of the best blade this world has ever seen?" Sora asked, but Nikki seem confused. Sora explained everything and the girl and her team gasped.  
  
"So what if I captured it. That means nothing." She said but was still very surprised Sora had known about the capture.  
  
"So you're not willing to try and merge your blade with ours?" Sora asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I am interested, but how am I supposed to know this isn't some kind of trick. You might just steal my blade."  
  
"Do you really think I'd do that?" Sora asked, as Nikki judged her.  
  
"Alright." She said unsure. "Only, if the last blade appears before the tournament ends."  
  
"Deal." Sora said shaking her hands as they split up and headed to their buses.  
  
* * *  
  
Whacha think of that? Pegasus has finally appeared. Just one more legendary beast to find, which you all probably know it is Cerberus. Any name ideas?  
  
THANKS TO: (This is going to be long...that makes me happy ;) lol )  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV: Glad you like it. Yep, snow is great. You can do stuff like have snowball wars like I wrote about in this chapter. Never had a white Christmas? You poor thing, I LOVE SNOW, but I HATE ice. It just hurts too much.  
  
Dark Magician: No one's suppose to like him. He is my official 'everybody hate him' character. I have something evil planned, but I'm not sure when to introduce it so we'll see, but it will probably be after the tournament. *snickers* I'm evil.  
  
Someguy: Yes, everybody boo Mr. Tsuki. *throws a tomato at him* hehe. Yeah it wasn't ice, but it was still pretty cold. Not something you'd want to be woken up with anyways, lol. Thanks for the wish, but your right. It didn't come true. *Shows math book*.  
  
Jade-55: *Sucks up comments like a sponge* lol, j/k. I glad you like it, and I hope you get you story "Beynamite" updated soon.  
  
Lady BlackDragonFire: Thank you. Glad I got the characters in check, and glad you love the story.  
  
Nightswift: Thank you, I'd really appreciate that. You have summer all year round *mouth hangs low*. I couldn't live like that. I love the cold and hate too much heat. Lol, about the grandfather, there is a reason I decide to put him in, but you won't know til after the tournament. Thanks for the name Kunama. I actually never had a named picked out. I suck at naming things. Knowing me I'd call a plant Bob.  
  
MysticDragon01: Glad you like it.  
  
KaWaIi^-^tEnShI: *Smiles* Thank you. Yep, poor Sora. She did explain it. *Re-reads work* Right there.  
  
Sam: LOL, First, I don't know why Americans put water in there hot chocolate seeing that I am Canadian. But that's how I usually make it. I do put some milk in after though. Well that and Hiro's reply. After all we have Tim Horton's to do all that work of making it, lol.  
  
Hiro: Yep, good ol' Tim Horton's. They're my hands. Lol. Glad you are enjoying the fic.  
  
Inugurl: Yeah I like the 'My Only Love' song. It was my favorite a while ago, and it was set on replay. It would be going ALL day long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Anonymous Review: Okay, I will finish. Lol, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lotus Blossom: Glad you like my story. Yep bringing in Mr. Tsuki is going to give everyone a hard time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
DestinyBabee: Suede saw. So that's what it's called. Thanks for letting me know, and yeah. Sora's grandfather is a real jerk isn't he?  
  
gutterpunk93: Glad I got the personalities in check. I wonder sometimes when I am writing if I should have put that or not.  
  
YEAH 15 reviews for that chapter GO ME!!! Lol.  
  
Ja. 


	9. The White Tigers Are Out

Okay, what to write, what to write, hmmmmm? I dunno, maybe I should quit...nah. Lol, I have a feeling if I did quit I be getting a lot of hate mail, lol. I can't wait for the tournament to end. I have such an idea which none of you will see coming, mwahahahahahaha. Oh well, you'll all understand once I manage to end this tournament. Oh yeah, on a side note there will be three rounds. The Blade Breakers already won one, so they need to win two more to be declared the champions. Guess I better get crackin, talk to you at the bottom.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Do you know anything about that blade?" Sora asked Nikki.  
  
"Of course." /What kind of stupid question is that? / She thought.  
  
"You caught it, right?" Sora asked again. Nikki was incredible surprised. She had never told anyone about the day she found Kunama. "Do you know it's a legendary blade, and has the ability to become apart of the best blade this world has ever seen?" Sora asked, but Nikki seem confused. Sora explained everything and the girl and her team gasped.  
  
"So what if I captured it. That means nothing." She said but was still very surprised Sora had known about the capture.  
  
"So you're not willing to try and merge your blade with ours?" Sora asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I am interested, but how am I supposed to know this isn't some kind of trick. You might just steal my blade."  
  
"Do you really think I'd do that?" Sora asked, as Nikki judged her.  
  
"Alright." She said unsure. "Only, if the last blade appears before the tournament ends."  
  
"Deal." Sora said shaking her hands as they split up and headed to their buses.  
  
~ Chapter 9: The White Tigers Are Out ~  
  
When the Blade Breakers got back to their bus, they found the White Tigers waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, great job you guys." Mariah said having spotting them first.  
  
"Hey thanks." Max said all happy-go-lucky again.  
  
"You were watching?" Ray asked surprised. The White Tigers nodded and Ray cursed to himself for losing in front of Mariah  
  
"I'm very impressed with you Sora. I didn't know you were such a good blader." Lee commented, and Kai blood mysteriously started to boil.  
  
"Impressed? Impressed by what? She was very sloppy from what I could see." Said Mr. Tsuki, who had just appeared with the rest of the grown- ups. "You have extra training to do now. You will begin as soon as we get back to the cabin, is that understood child?"  
  
"Yes, grandfather." Sora bowed. He then boarded the bus without another word. /Crap! More training. I'd rather walk off a cliff then do that. / She started thinking but then remember the others were still around. "Well, thanks for the comment. Have you guys battled yet?" She asked in hopes of changing the subject.  
  
"Nope, we go tomorrow." Answer Mariah. "Why don't you guys come and watch us? Were going up against 'The Psychics'."  
  
"The Psychics huh? Wonder why they chose that name?" Tyson started to wonder.  
  
"I dunno, but they were asked to come personally." Kevin said.  
  
"And how do you know that Kevin?" Lee asked suspiciously raising a brow.  
  
"Errrr..." /Son of a... I had to open my big mouth again didn't I? /  
  
"Kevin, have you been spying on people again?" Mariah asked angrily.  
  
"If I said 'No', would you believe me?" He asked giving an innocent smile.  
  
"KEVIN!!!"  
  
"Bye Blade Breakers." Kevin squeaked as he started to run for his life with Mariah close behind.  
  
"Come on children. It time we headed back." Mr. Dickinson called from the bus.  
  
"Looks like we have to go. We'll come see your match tomorrow." Ray said.  
  
"Alright then." Lee smiled.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Looks like Mariah got him this time." Lee said shaking his head as he headed in the direction of the scream.  
  
As soon as they got back to the cabin, Mr. Tsuki had Sora do some solo training, while he crashed for the night.  
  
Sora stood at the dish watching Fang spin around for a while, and then she started launching in some other blades for Fang to evade. /I can't believe it. Five months and nothing, but this past week I've found three more legendary blades. Plus Fang that makes four. If I can just find the three- headed dog and convince the master of the blade to fuse his blade, then all that's left is to hope that this ultimate blade chooses me, but I have to make sure that I'm.../ Her thoughts were interrupted as another blade entered the stadium and knocked out all the extra blades.  
  
"How about a battle?" Came a voice from behind. Sora turned around to see Tyson.  
  
"You actually want to train?"  
  
"Is that so surprising?" Tyson asked and then realized his question. "Don't you dare answer that?" He said pointing. Sora had a good laugh at that, but Tyson wasn't quite so amused.  
  
"Oh, I know. Why don't you try to figure out Dragoon's special powers?" Sora suggested. Tyson started thinking for a moment.  
  
"That must be that thing Chief was rambling on about. So how do I figure it out?"  
  
"Figure out what a dragon can do. Fang's a wolf, wolves travel in packs, and therefore you get the pack attack."  
  
"Hmmm? What does a dragon do?"  
  
"Well I can think of one thing."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Well dragon's can..."  
  
- In the Cabin -  
  
"Hey where did Tyson go?" Kenny asked realizing the young boys disappearance.  
  
"He went outside to train with Sora I think." Ray said slumped down in a chair watching television.  
  
- Outside -  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Tyson screamed hearing the suggestion.  
  
"How does the word 'work' or 'train' sound?" Sora asked and Tyson sulked.  
  
"Oh alright I'll try." He said launching the blade.  
  
Sora and Tyson trained fairly late in to the night, but in the end...  
  
"I DID IT, YES." Tyson screamed please as he saw the attack.  
  
"I guess that really was its special power." Sora smiled.  
  
"Oh man, were going to be unbeatable." Tyson said punching the air with his fists.  
  
"Don't get too confident. Anyways we should go to sleep now. Were suppose to watch the White Tiger's battles tomorrow." Tyson nodded and they entered the cabin quietly finding everyone asleep. They both got in to their sleeping bags and fell fast asleep themselves.  
  
Sure enough the next day the sun rose and so did everyone else except for Tyson.  
  
"TYSON, GET UP!!! WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE WHITE TIGER'S MATCH!!!" Kenny screamed shaking and slapping the boy.  
  
*SNORE*  
  
"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Said Kenny very annoyed.  
  
"Too bad Sora's out training again. She'd figure something out." Max said sighing.  
  
"Mr. Kinomiya, how did you wake Tyson up in the morning?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well little dude, I would screamed and shake him for an hour or so. After that I would be exhausted and go back to bed, and then when I got up, Tyson would be awake asking why I slept in so late." Everyone started laughing but was cut off by another loud snore, so then everyone sighed.  
  
/This boy is so undisciplined. / Mr. Tsuki thought rather annoyed watching the whole scene.  
  
"I've had enough of this." Kai said furiously. /Every morning it was the same thing. / Kai thought as he moved from his place on the wall towards the window. He opened it all the way and headed towards Tyson and grabbed him by the collar. "WAKE UP!"  
  
*SNORE*  
  
He hauled Tyson's deadweight to the window.  
  
"Kai? Are you sure that that is such a good idea?" Max asked as he figured out what was in stored for Tyson this morning.  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Kai barked. Max shook his head. "That's what I thought." Kai said and then smirked as he tossed Tyson out the window and onto the pile of cold snow below. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tyson screamed as he woke up in a mountain of cold snow. Sora turned around wondering what on earth was dying. She managed to catch a glimpse of Tyson as he ran back in to the cabin then she looked up towards the window seeing Kai smirking and brushing his hands together on a job well done.  
  
Once inside Tyson ran straight for the fireplace. "Cold. So cold." He kept saying.  
  
"Serves you right little dude. We've been trying to wake you up all morning." Mr. Kinomiya said between laughs. "I could learn a lot here." Tyson eyes widen in fear at the thought of being woken up every single morning of his life like that.  
  
"Come on, we got to get going." Kenny said getting irritated.  
  
"Have fun little dudes."  
  
"You mean your not coming grandpa?"  
  
"Naw, we old folks are just going to lounge around all day, so have fun?"  
  
* * *  
  
The Blade Breakers finally made it to the China Towers. The place was packed with people since the White Tigers were so famous and because The Psychics were specially invited. They found the White Tigers standing at the front doors waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, glad you guys could make it." Lee said seeing the approaching team.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tyson said smiling.  
  
"Unless off course you sleep in, right Tyson?" Kenny asked, and Tyson glare with a clear crimson streak on his face.  
  
"WOULD THE WHITE TIGERS AND THE PSYCHICS PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLE ARENA NOW TO BEGIN YOUR MATCH." Said the voice over the speakers.  
  
"Sounds like we got to go." Kevin said when he heard the announcement.  
  
"You better not lose. We got to fight in the finals you know." Ray said.  
  
"Please Ray, we are the White Tigers. We will not lose." Mariah laughed. "Wish us luck." She said as they turned to head for the stadium.  
  
"We better get going if we want to get any good seats." Kenny said and everyone nodded.  
  
When they got to the battle arena, they managed to find a few seats near the front and saw that both teams were already there. The Psychics members all had purple hair, robes, eyes, and everything else that wasn't there skin.  
  
"Bet their blades are purple." Tyson said sizing them up.  
  
"Quiet Tyson, they're about to start." Ray said.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE CHINA TOWERS. TODAY WE HAVE THE FAMOUS WHITE TIGERS UP AGAINST THE PSYCHICS. THE PSYCHICS TEAM WAS PERSONNELLY ASKED TO COME AND PARTICIPATE, SO THIS WILL DEFINITELY BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER." Screamed A.J. Topper.  
  
"WOULD BOTH TEAMS PLEASE SEND IN THEIR FIRST CHALLENGER?" Jazzman screamed in to his microphone.  
  
The Psychics sent in a young girl about Kevin's age.  
  
"Hey Lee, can I take this one?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Lee said watching the other team very carefully. Kevin grabbed his blade and ran to the beystadium.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE THE WHITE TIGERS ARE SENDING IN KEVIN. HE IS DIFINITELY THE MISCHIEVOUS ONE OF THE GROUP."  
  
"YES HE IS, BUT THE PSYCHICS HAVE SENT IN LISA. THERE ISN'T MUCH INFORMATION ABOUT HER AND HER TEAM, BUT ONE THING FOR SURE IS THAT THEY ARE NO PUSH OVERS."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!" Screamed Brad Best.  
  
"GO GALMAN!"  
  
"FINISH THIS FAST NIGHTMARE!"  
  
The two blades circled each other for a while.  
  
/Okay, I should be able to take her. I'll have my blade attack form the left. / "NOW ATTACK!!!" Kevin's blade moved at an incredible speed but missed. He looked up at Lisa who was smiling. Not even watching the battle. /Hmph, I'll show you. I'll attack head on this time. / "NOW!!!" But yet again, Kevin's blade missed. /ARG! Its like she knows when and where I'm going to attack. /  
  
"GO NIGHTMARE. STOMP!" A black horse appeared from the blade, which had jumped in the air. Kevin looked in fear as it came crashing down on his blade smashing it in to tiny little pieces.  
  
"I-I l-l-lost." Kevin stuttered picking up the bit his bit-beast was in. Then looked at the rest; it was demolished. He looked up at Lisa who was still smiling as she called back her blade.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS LISA FROM THE PSYCHICS."  
  
"Sorry Lee." Kevin said completely lost as he sat down.  
  
"Gary, you go next. We need some power."  
  
"Gary win." He said getting up and headed to the stadium.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE THE WHITE TIGERS ARE DESPERATE AND WANT TO WIN THE NEXT MATCH."  
  
"LOOKS LIKE IT, SINCE THEY ARE SENDING IN GARY, THEIR POWERHOUSE."  
  
"WITH HIS BIT-BEAST GALZEY HE IS HARD TO BEAT IN HEAD ON ATTACKS. AND THE PSYCHICS ARE SENDING IN JERRY, YET AGAIN WE HAVE NO INFORMATION TO PROVIDE FOR YOU."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
/Gary must win. Gary must restore honor to White Tigers. / "GALZEY!!!"  
  
"GO DASH."  
  
/Gary must win. / Gary kept thinking, then smiled when he looked up at Jerry who seem to be having a much harder time then Lisa. "Gary win." Before Jerry could say anything, his blade was out of the ring.  
  
/HOW? / He screamed in his head.  
  
"OHHHHH, AND THE WHITE TIGERS MANAGE TO PULL A WIN FROM THAT ROUND."  
  
"BUT WILL THEY KEEP IT UP."  
  
"What happened Jerry?"  
  
"I dunno. The guy never had a thought in his head. He just kept thinking 'Gary must win'."  
  
"HEY! Are we going to battle or what?" Screamed an impatient Mariah from the stadium. A young boy got up laughing.  
  
"I'll take this one."  
  
"THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN MARIAH AND TIMOTHY."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
"GO GALUX!" /I can do this. /  
  
"GO DRACO!"  
  
Mariah watched Draco carefully, planning her next move. Just then she came up with a sure fire plan. "GALUX!" She screamed as her pink mountain lion appeared.  
  
"DRACO!" Timothy screamed, as his red dragon appeared and quickly evaded Galux's attack and countered, sending the pink blade over the edge.  
  
"AND TIMOTHY WINS THE MATCH." Jazzman declared. Mariah picked up her blade and walked back to the box angrily.  
  
"THE WHITE TIGERS SURE HAVE THEIR WORK CUT OUT FOR THEM NOW. THE SCORE STANDS AT TWO TO ONE."  
  
"I'm taking the next one." Said Lee standing up angrily. His team was beginning to fear him as they saw the fire in his eyes. /NO ONE makes the White Tigers look like a bunch of kittens. / He thought now standing in face to face with a young boy.  
  
"You can't win. You might as well forfeit now." The boy said with a slight smirk.  
  
/HA! The White Tigers NEVER run. / Lee thought.  
  
"Maybe the White Tigers should start running now." Lee stood shocked.  
  
/I thought that...but how did he...know? / The boy looked at him oddly and then slapped his forehead.  
  
/I shouldn't have said that. /  
  
"BLADERS ARE YOU READY?" Jazzman asked. Both challengers nodded.  
  
"OKAY WE HAVE LEE, THE LEADER OF THE WHITE TIGERS UP AGAINST ALEXANDER."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
"GO GALLEON!"  
  
"SLITHER!" The battle didn't take long before Galleon was sent out of the ring.  
  
"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE PSYCHICS!!!"  
  
"Oh man, they didn't have a chance." Tyson said wide-eyed in the stands.  
  
"No kidding. Those Psychics destroyed them, and I couldn't get much of a reading on their blades either." Informed Kenny.  
  
"But it's weird. Gary won, and he usually doesn't think up strategies." Ray said stunned that his former team had lost.  
  
* * *  
  
The Blade Breakers stood outside the stadium waiting for the White Tigers to emerge.  
  
"What are we going to say?" Kenny asked while they were waiting. No one could give a reply though because the White Tigers had just come out.  
  
"Hey guys." Tyson said also not knowing what to say.  
  
"Guess you saw that huh? Do us a favor?" Lee said as he and the team turned completely serious.  
  
"What's that?" Max asked seeing the seriousness.  
  
"Defeat them for us."  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" Tyson laughed. "I got a special new attack just for them." He smirked.  
  
"You do?" Everyone asked except for Sora.  
  
"You bet, and it's going to be unbeatable." He said standing proudly until there was a loud grumble. Everyone looked around.  
  
"What just died?" Bruce finally asked. The grumbling sound came back and everyone looked at a red faced Tyson.  
  
"I missed breakfast." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get you some food because if..."  
  
"Max? He's gone." Kenny said pointing to the bus.  
  
"COME ON GUYS!!! YOU WANT ME TO FAINT."  
  
"Would it keep him quiet?" Sora asked.  
  
"He'd probably start snoring." Ray answered as they boarded the bus.  
  
The bus driver took them back to the cabin, but then drove Max, Ray, Lee, Kai and Bruce to a video store so they could get a video to watch.  
  
"Hey where is everyone?" Mariah asked seeing the cabin bare.  
  
"I dunno. They said they were just going to just stay home all day today."  
  
"Ah, who cares? They probably just got bored and went out some where." Tyson said as he made a beeline for the kitchen, followed by Gary.  
  
"Maybe they left us a note." Kenny said as he started to search for one, but did not succeed.  
  
"Tyson's right. Don't worry about it. They'll come back." Mariah said. Kenny nodded as Tyson and Gary came back in to the room rubbing their bellies.  
  
"So what do you wanna do guys?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Do you guys have cards?" Kevin asked. Tyson ran over to a desk and pulled out a deck of cards. He dealt them out and they started playing Old Maid.  
  
After so long it was down to Kenny and Tyson. Kenny had one card and Tyson had two, one of which was the joker.  
  
"Let's see you get the right card Chief." Tyson said focused on winning, unaware of Kenny's plan.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder which one could be the three of clubs?" Kenny said watching Tyson's eyes, which shifted to the left card. Kenny smiled and drew it. "Looks like I win Tyson." Tyson was about to demand a rematch but the others appear with a movie.  
  
"HEY ALRIGHT GUYS. What did you get?"  
  
"A HORROR MOVIE." Max gleamed.  
  
"In Christmas?" Asked Mariah.  
  
"He wouldn't leave without it." Shrugged Ray.  
  
They popped the movie in the VCR while Sora ran and got some popcorn for them. When she came back the previews had just finished.  
  
"Good timing." Tyson called. Sora managed to get a seat in between Lee and Kai, and then handed the three bowls of popcorn she brought back to everyone.  
  
So far in to the movie, Max spoke up. "Ohhh, I love this part."  
  
"You saw it before." Mariah asked, eyes not leaving the screen.  
  
"At least a couple hundred..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mariah screamed as she saw a person being butchered to death and grabbed hold of the closes thing to her. Conveniently the closes thing to her was Ray's arm. Ray smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"It's just a movie Mariah." Tyson said popping more popcorn in to his already full mouth. Mariah moved closer to Ray.  
  
"I-I-I k-k-know t-t-that." She stuttered in fear.  
  
After a couple more deaths Mariah wasn't screaming so loudly, but still refused to move away from Ray. Lee now looked at Sora through the side of his eyes. He did the old yawn and stretch thing as he put his arm around Sora whose face went sour. Kai noticed this and blood mysteriously boiled again. Ray also noticed this and instantly started to feel bad for Kai for being so slow again. To their surprise, Sora shifted away from Lee and towards Kai. Lee got the idea quickly and removed his arm blushing, as both Kai and Ray smirked.  
  
/Shot down. / Ray laughed mentally as he focused back on the movie. Sora was now blushing noticing the closeness of her and Kai, and kept her tomato form for the rest of the movie. After the movie was over Max and Tyson started talking about how great it was as they reenacted several of the scenes as the others watched them in their poor attempts of killing each other, until there was a knock at the door. Tyson removed his hands from Max's throat and opened the door and let out a scream. Everyone turned in their seats to see what was happening and saw all the adults walking in with Christmas presents.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Max said getting excited seeing the colorful boxes as they placed the lot of gifts under the tree.  
  
"There, now it looks like Christmas." Mr. Dickinson laughed. Max and Tyson were under the tree trying to figure out who's was who's and what was what. Tyson found one with his name on it and started to shake it, but it made no noise.  
  
"Hmmmmmm?"  
  
"HEY DUDE! Get away from that."  
  
"But Grandpa, it has my name on it."  
  
"It's for Christmas, now get your sorry butt out from under that tree little dude. If your anything like you were when you were little, you'll *accidentally* poke a hole in it."  
  
"But that's when I was young." Tyson defended.  
  
"You mean you've grown up?" Kai asked using a surprised voice, which earned a glare from Tyson, and a laugh from pretty much everyone else.  
  
"Why don't you kids do something else, instead of trying to get under that tree?" Mr. Mizuhasa said noticing his son edging to the tree again.  
  
"Like what?" Max asked as he backed away again knowing he was caught.  
  
"I don't know. How about singing some carols for us?" The Blade Breakers all looked at Sora.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get the message." She said as she walked over to the piano. She started playing Jingle Bells. As everyone starting singing:  
  
Dashing through the snow  
  
In a one horse open sleigh  
  
Over the hills we go  
  
Laughing all the way.  
  
"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Both Tyson and Max screamed.  
  
Bells on bobtail ring  
  
Making spirits bright.  
  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
  
A sleighing song tonight.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Jingle bells jingle bells  
  
Jingle all the way!  
  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
  
In a one horse open sleigh!  
  
However when they got to the chorus Max and Tyson decided to go with a different version. They started singing:  
  
Jingle Bells, Driger smells,  
  
Dranzer laid an egg.  
  
BBA Bus lost its wheel,  
  
And Dizzy got away! HEY!  
  
Once Mr. Kinomiya and Mr. Mizuhasa heard them singing 'that' they smacked themselves.  
  
"You dudes are hopeless." Mr. Kinomiya said with a sigh, and he looked over to Kai, Ray, and Kenny who were ready to reenact one of those murder scenes from the movie.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" They screamed together.  
  
A couple more hours past and the gang was getting pretty tired.  
  
"Why don't you children spend the night here? It's too dark out for you to go home, so you can just stay here." Mr. Dickinson said to the White Tigers. They all bowed in respect.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Dickinson." Lee said on behave of the team.  
  
* * *  
  
Wow, finally done. This one was going a little slow. I think I'm running out of ideas O.O, but it will be okay after the tournament. I got those chapters all figured out :D Whatcha think of my Jingle Bells :)  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Lady BlackDragonFire: I'm glad you like it. And here is more, lol.  
  
Nightswift: YEAH, I finally got it up. Hehe, I'm getting better at writing and it's all thanks to you. Thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes. Lol, Yeah your right. Kai is definitely not unfit, but he wasn't moaning in pain, does that work, lol.  
  
mystic-water: Yep, I'll try to make all my chapters longer from now on, and hopefully it won't all be blade battles, there not that fun since there isn't any flashy pictures, lol.  
  
KaWaIi^-^tEnShI: Lol, yep, just one more to go.  
  
Sam: Lol, we're like old grannies trading recipes online.  
  
Someguy: Lol, you're predicting a lot of my ideas. I think I should 1. Keep my mouth shut or 2. Stop using mythology. Lol, too bad neither can happen (is a Mythology freak). Yeah, I was planning on using Hades for that :) Yeah, the cause for Tyson's loses is definitely Tyson, not the blade, but now he knows its special powers. It's pretty logical, so you'll probably figure it out before I introduce it. If I had Mr. Tsuki wake up Tyson... I think Mr. Tsuki would fail and Tyson would wake up in a hospital, poor kid. Threed? Earthbound? THAT GAME IS GREAT :) Especially since it's for SNES (is also a game freak). About the snow, it all melted :( I got it at the first of the month and that was it, but I think I'll get some on this weekend (Nov. 16) cause it's -10 degrees Celsius outside now.  
  
inugurl: No problem, besides you e-mailed me asking me too. I'm a gal of my word :)  
  
MysticDragon01: Glad you love it. Yep, the last legendary blade should show in *thinks* 2 - 3 chapters or so.  
  
Lady Sapphire: Lol, it isn't going to be as much fun and replying to your eight reviews :)  
  
Chapter 1: I glad that you get drawn in to it; it'd suck if people read my story completely bored out of their mind. That's why I try to add my sense of humor. Lol, try not to wake anyone okay :)  
  
Chapter 2: Things will be resolved in the end, but...probably not in the way people will expect :)  
  
Chapter 3: Yep, coming up with ways to wake up Tyson is the most challenging thing to write about, I swear.  
  
Chapter 4: Yep, I heard about the mourning/morning things, thanks though. I was thinking about re-uploading but decided to leave it because hey, everyone makes mistakes. Well, that and probably I'm just to lazy to do it, because I am usually writing this story all hours in the night. For example: Current Time: 2:01am :)  
  
Chapter 5: Yeah, I was hoping to make Ray a devilish person here, lol. Poor Sora is talented because she had to be *glares at Mr. Tsuki*. Yep, I like "My Only Love" *turns it on to keep me awake*. Lol, I'm not trying to kill anybody, just amuse them :D It's working *does a little dance*.  
  
Chapter 6: Yep, I tossed some Ray and Mariah in here. What to hear a secret, Christmas = Mistletoe :D, lol.  
  
Chapter 7: Yep, Mr. Tsuki is mean *sticks tongue out at him*. You want him to die? Man you people are blood thirsty, lol. Christmas Shopping, hmmmm, sorry but I had the Adults to that in this chapter, but maybe (seriously don't know) someone might casually slip out.  
  
Chapter 8: Yeah, I liked my little snowball scene. Writing a story with Mr. Kinomiya is soooooo much fun, lol. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for letting me know about the site. The whole reason for making the site was for the music *grumbles*. I know I shouldn't use mp.3 files, but I'm site-making challenged *sigh* Oh well. I could probably set it up where you download, but I think it's better to just be able to enter and boom, you got it. Whew, that was fun, lol.  
  
DestinyBabee: Lol, GO BLADE BREAKERS :)  
  
Artica: Real sorry Artica, but I asked you way back in chapter 5, so now I kinda got the rest already thought out, sorry.  
  
Dark Magician: Answer to how I make the story seem real:...luck, lol. Yep, I used the Greek Mythology Gods/Goddess. I never saw a human bit- beast either, but hey its fanfiction :), lol. OHHHH Hinotama (fireball) I like, I like, Thank you so much for that :) Like I said to Lady Sapphire, you people are blood thirsty, lol. I got lotsa reviews with people saying they want him dead.  
  
Lady-Luna: Kai is great :) He's my fav char too.  
  
Silver_Wings4004: Glad your enjoying it :)  
  
Wow! I have a total of 70 reviews for this story :) You guys are great, thank you so much.  
  
Ja ne 


	10. Double Date

Sorry if my last chapter seemed too short or rushed. I was kinda behind last week so I wrote as quickly as possible to try and get something posted. I'm gong to take my time with this one...hopefully *laughs nervously*.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
Jingle Bells, Driger smells,  
  
Dranzer laid an egg.  
  
BBA Bus lost its wheel,  
  
And Dizzy got away! HEY!  
  
Once Mr. Kinomiya and Mr. Mizuhasa heard them singing 'that' they smacked themselves.  
  
"You dudes are hopeless." Mr. Kinomiya said with a sigh, and he looked over to Kai, Ray, and Kenny who were ready to reenact one of those murder scenes from the movie.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" They screamed together.  
  
A couple more hours past and the gang was getting pretty tired.  
  
"Why don't you children spend the night here? It's too dark out for you to go home, so you can just stay here." Mr. Dickinson said to the White Tigers. They all bowed in respect.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. Dickinson." Lee said on behalf of the team.  
  
~Chapter 10: Double Date ~ (AN: ;) )  
  
The adults decided to head for bed and the children stayed up for a little longer, just talking about blading and stuff. Finally they got back on the subject of the battles earlier.  
  
"It was really weird. Every time I tried to attack, she was able to dodge me. It was like she knew exactly what I was planning." Kevin said recalling his battle. "The worst part is was that she wasn't even paying attention to our blades, she wasn't paying any attention to our match."  
  
"I thought the same thing. I came up with this great plan during the battle but he was able to counter it." Mariah said.  
  
"Yeah, it seems we weren't even a challenge to them." Lee said angrily. /The White Tigers were... at the bottom of the food chain. /  
  
"Hey don't worry, we'll win." Tyson said in full confidence.  
  
"Oh yeah! Tyson you said you had a new attack just for them, what did you mean?" Kenny asked. Tyson smirked as he took out his blade.  
  
"Should we tell them Dragoon?" He asked his blade as he twirled it around in his hand to get on everyone's nerves. It worked.  
  
"Oh come on, tell us." Max begged.  
  
"Well, Okay! Thanks to Sora, I now know Dragoon's special power." He said pleased. "With it, we can't lose."  
  
"Tyson I already told you not to get overconfident." Sora scolded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Tyson said putting Dragoon back in his pocket.  
  
"Special power?" The white Tigers asked.  
  
"Allow me." Kenny said as he opened Dizzi and then a video file.  
  
"What do you mean you? It looks like I'll be doing all the work."  
  
"Yes, Dizzi. I know and I'm grateful for that. Anyways this was the first time we met Sora. Tyson decided to go blindly in to battle again up against Sora."  
  
"I WAS TESTING HER." Tyson screamed.  
  
"Sure you were?" Max laughed.  
  
"Anyways, here is what happened. Go ahead Dizzi." He said as he faced Dizzi's screen to the White Tigers. They saw the two blades launched and Tyson's attacks doing nothing. They started laughing at Tyson's lame attempts.  
  
"CAN WE MOVE THIS ALONG?" He said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, but I'm enjoying this." Mariah laughed, while Tyson simply 'hmph'ed  
  
"Okay, okay! Dizzi, will you please fast-forward? Good right here." Kenny said as she stopped. "This is where she uses Fang's special power." Everyone focused on the screen again. They saw Max and Ray place their blades on the floor behind Sora, and after a simple command from her the blades came to life and attacked the blade in the ring.  
  
The White Tigers were speechless as Kenny closed the laptop.  
  
"How...how is that possible?" Lee said unsure that he saw what he saw.  
  
"If there is an answer I don't know it. I've been trying to answer it by scanning Fang, but Dizzi and I can't seem to get anything to match."  
  
"That's because it's a special power. It can't be explained by anyone." Sora said.  
  
"Is your new attack anything like that Tyson?" Kevin asked, but Tyson shook his head. "I wonder what Galman's special power is?"  
  
"He doesn't have one. Only legendary blades have them."  
  
"That sucks." Kevin grumbled. Just then everyone heard a loud snore and everyone looked at Tyson.  
  
"WHAT? It's not me. Jeez I always get blamed." He complained folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"There's probably a good reason for that Tyson." Max laughed. Then there was that snore again and everyone saw Gary fast asleep.  
  
"That's a good idea. We got a match tomorrow." Ray yawned. Everyone nodded and got in to their sleeping bags. "Night everyone."  
  
Sometime the next morning the phone started ringing. Sora groaned as she looked around seeing everyone still snoozing it off, so she got up and answered.  
  
"Hello?" She said in a tired voice. "Uh huh...okay...thanks, I'll tell them." Then she hung up. She decided to go change and put on some breakfast.  
  
While she was in the kitchen making breakfast, a very tired Ray strolled in yawning.  
  
"Your up early." He said as he slumped in one of the kitchen table's chairs. She just nodded as she turned over the pancake.  
  
"Pancakes again?" Ray laughed.  
  
"Well since you can make a lot of them and not go broke, I figured it'd be best to stick to this." She said as she put some on a plate and handed to Ray. Ray took the plate laughing.  
  
"I see your point." He said picturing Tyson and Gary eating. Then he went serious "I have a question." Sora looked at him since he had a change in voice.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"What do you think of Kai?" Sora froze.  
  
"Umm...he's an amazing blader." She said playing dumb.  
  
"That's not what I mean." Ray said staring her in the eyes as she sat down with her breakfast.  
  
/My feelings for Kai are what you mean. But how am I supposed to answer that? I know I like him... a lot, but... /  
  
Just then the door swung open and Gary walked in. "Gary smell food." He said and quickly spotted the extra pancakes. He grabbed as much as he could and sat down with Sora and Ray.  
  
/THANK YOU! / Sora screamed realizing she just dodged the bullet.  
  
/Thanks a lot Gary. / Ray grumbled in his mind. /I'm sure she would have answered. Oh well, I'll just keep bugging her. /  
  
"I'll go wake the others while the pancakes are still hot." Sora said eager to leave the room.  
  
"No rush." Gary said not wanting any competition, in particular Tyson.  
  
Sora quickly left the kitchen and entered the living room again. "Rise and shine sleepy heads." Everyone yawned as they slowly opened their eyes so that it would adjust to the light.  
  
"Morning already." Mariah complained rolling over pulling her sleeping bag with her.  
  
"Oh stop complaining Mariah. Come on get up." Kevin said getting out of his sleeping bag. Mariah sighed and fought her way out. Everyone groaned getting up.  
  
"Now just one more thing to do?"  
  
"What's that?" Mariah said still half-sleeping.  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Oh!" She said looking at the boy who was half in his sleeping bag and half out.  
  
"What's the problem?" Lee asked.  
  
"You don't know Tyson that well do you?" Kai said sitting down in a chair. "I'll bet you twenty bucks you can't get him up within five minutes."  
  
"Your on." Lee smirked. "This will be the easiest twenty bucks I ever made." He said approaching Tyson.  
  
"Actually it will be the easiest twenty bucks *I* ever made." Kai laughed.  
  
"Hey Tyson. Time to get up!" He said tapping Tyson on the shoulder.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"HEY TYSON." He said louder and tapping harder.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Times a ticking." Kai laughed. Lee growled and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"TYSON GET THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
*Snore*  
  
Everyone started laughing and Lee was get angry.  
  
"Two minutes." Kai smiled. Lee took his pillow from last night and whack Tyson with it several times using all of his strength.  
  
No reaction  
  
*Pant**Wheeze* "I...swear I'll wake...you up."  
  
"Maybe, but times up." Kai said with an outstretch hand waiting for his twenty dollars. Lee reached deep in his pocket angrily and slapped a crisp twenty-dollar bill in Kai's hand.  
  
"MMMMM...Sora's pancakes good." Gary said coming out of the kitchen with Ray, smacking his stomach.  
  
"PANCAKES!!!" Tyson screamed as he bolted up and ran in to the kitchen. Lee just stood staring blankly after him.  
  
"You mean...all I had to do was say...'pancakes'?"  
  
"No!" Kenny said. "You could have said 'eggs' or 'apple'. That's the good thing about Tyson. He's not too picky." He laughed along with the rest of the room.  
  
After the guardians were up and everyone finished eating Kenny spoke up. "Hey we should head to the China Tower now. We've got a match."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sora said smacking herself in the forehead. "There was a phone call this morning. It was the big guy funding the tournament. He said today's matches are canceled, because they need to repair the stadium."  
  
"Really? WAHOO FREE DAY!!!" Tyson screamed giving Max a high five.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well I need to find a BB Hobby shop. I could use a new defense ring." Max said.  
  
"Well I'll come with you. Maybe I could upgrade your blade again. What about you guys? You wanna come with us? There's bound to be an amateur district around." Asked Kenny  
  
"OH, I AM SO IN." Tyson screamed. "We can even grab one of those hot dogs that are usually hanging around the district."  
  
"Hot Dog? Gary come too." Gary said.  
  
"Figures." Kevin laughed. "Well, I'm coming along too. I need some new parts since that girl demolished my blade."  
  
"What about you Bruce?" Lee asked his teammate.  
  
"I was actually thinking about heading home. I was only planning on staying for the tournaments, but since we lost, I should get home. My parents need some help around the house and stuff."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well then I'll see you off." Lee said.  
  
"Well little dudes. We're all headed of to town again. There are still a few things we need to pick up for Christmas."  
  
"Really like what?" Max asked innocently.  
  
"Well we need to get a..." Mr. Kinomiya was cut of with Mr. Mizuhasa hand.  
  
"Nice try Max. You have to wait til Christmas just like everyone else." Mr. Mizuhasa said removing his hand from Mr. Kinomiya's mouth as Max sulked.  
  
"What about you four?" Mr. Dickinson asked looking at Ray, Kai, Sora, and Mariah.  
  
"We'll think of something." Ray said. Everyone nodded and left the house leaving the four of them. "So, what do we do?"  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." Sora said.  
  
"Me either." Kai said leaning himself on a nearby wall.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do Mariah?" Ray asked. Mariah thought long and hard until her eyes lit up.  
  
"Skating!" She chirped.  
  
"Skating?" Sora repeated, and Mariah nodded.  
  
"Okay then let's go." Ray said and everyone grabbed their jackets and left the cabin.  
  
They headed to a park somewhere in town and found a huge ice-rink. Mariah's eyes lit up in joy, as they continued walking up to a stand that lent out skates. They each grabbed their size and found a bench to sit on as they tied them up.  
  
"I'm done!" Mariah said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Well see you on the ice." Ray said. Kai and Sora finished not too long after.  
  
/It doesn't look that hard. / Sora thought as she watched Mariah and Ray get onto the ice. Then she saw a couple five year olds.  
  
"Ready?" Kai asked, and Sora nodded as she started to stand up but end up falling back down.  
  
"Guess it's harder then it looks." She said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You never skated before, have you?" Kai asked wanting to laugh at her falling but decided against it. Sora shook her head. "Come on!" Kai said as he as he pulled her up to help her get her balance. She smiled proudly as soon as she as she was able to stand. "Now let's try walking!" Kai laughed and Sora screwed her face up. Kai managed to pull her up to the ice rink but Sora was having second thoughts.  
  
"Maybe I'm better off on that nice safe bench we were at?" Sora tried to convince Kai to take her back.  
  
"Think you can get back on your own?" Kai laughed. Sora looked at the long distance she would have to walk.  
  
"COME ON SORA!" Mariah screamed having the time of her life from the ice. Sora slowly took a step onto the ice and stood there.  
  
"Well that was fun. I'm done." She said laughing nervously trying to get back off the ice, but found herself being pulled out in to the middle of the ice rink by Kai. "Ahhhh, what have you done. How will I get back now?"  
  
"You could skate back." Kai offered.  
  
"But, I DON'T know how." Sora said panicky.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kai said thoughtfully but was smiling.  
  
"I swear I'll get you for this."  
  
"Come and get me then." He said standing just out of Sora's reach. Sora took a step forward carefully, and Kai took a step back.  
  
"That's not fair." Sora sulked a little from being stranded in the middle of the ice-rink.  
  
"You're acting like a two year old." Kai laughed.  
  
/There's an idea. / Sora thought as she fell to the ice and started crawling.  
  
"People are staring." Kai laughed once again.  
  
"Probably!" She said as she got dragged up by Kai and started to pouting again. She wanted nothing more then to get back to that 'oh so inviting' bench she could see.  
  
"There is only one way back, and that's to skate back."  
  
"Okay, fine. Teach me." She said slightly annoyed Kai wouldn't let her crawl. Kai smiled as he instructed her on what to do. Sora nodded and tried to push off one skate and glide on the other, however, she failed to do so. The skate she used to glide on took off to fast and went flying in the air as she fell flat on her butt. "Ouch!" She whimpered.  
  
"Come on, try again." He encouraged, as he helped her up, but was laughing at the same time.  
  
"You know, you're enjoying this way too much." She complained. Kai shrugged and gave her a little push.  
  
"AHHHH!" She squeaked, but to her surprised she was still standing. "I didn't fall." She gloated just as what looked to be like a five-year old kid skated past her as a blur causing her to lose her balance and fall. Sora growled at being out-classed by a five-year old. /Show off! / She thought, but then started blushing when she realized that she didn't fall on the ground, but instead in Kai's arms.  
  
He helped her get back on her feet again blushing as well. "Ummm...why don't we try that again?" Sora nodded not knowing what to say. Kai held her hands and skated backwards as Sora tried pushing herself forward.  
  
"Hey guys how's it going?" Mariah asked as she and Ray approached them. "Hey your faces are really red. How come it's not that cold?" Sora and Kai's face went redder and Ray wanted nothing more then to tease them but figured Kai was a really fast skater.  
  
"Anyways Mariah and I were just about to go to that little shop over there and grab some hot chocolate. It's free to everyone skating. Interested?" Ray asked as he indicated the little shop not too far away.  
  
"Sure." Kai and Sora agreed. Ray and Mariah started to head for the edge of the rink.  
  
"I still can't skate." Sora reminded Kai hoping he wouldn't just leave her there. He sighed and started to pull her to the edge. Once off she quickly switched out off the skates and in to her shoes. Never before in her life has she ever loved them more then she did at that moment; she now understood the fascination of shoes.  
  
Kai and Ray went to the counter to get the drinks leaving Mariah and Sora at the table.  
  
"So it seems that you and Kai had a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sora agreed slightly blushing as she remembered Kai catching her.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Mariah's eyes lit up in realization, as Sora turned a nice shade of pink. "Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"It's not that easy." She said shyly, but finally admitted it.  
  
"Sure it is." Mariah encouraged.  
  
"Then how come you haven't told Ray?" Sora smirked as Mariah turned a similar shade of pink.  
  
"Errrr...you know?" Mariah asked nervously.  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
- Ray and Kai -  
  
"So you and Sora seemed to be having fun." Ray said to Kai in the line up for the counter.  
  
"I guess, but I don't think she enjoyed it that much. She doesn't know how to skate."  
  
"Why don't you take her somewhere else...for your date? Four hot chocolates please."  
  
"DATE? Whoa! We're just hanging out." Kai said blushing.  
  
"Uh huh! Sure." Ray said picking up two cups of the hot chocolate and handed it to Kai.  
  
"If I'm on one then so are you." Kai said turning immensely red.  
  
"Okay, were on a double date." Ray laughed grabbing the other two cups and headed to the girls. "Hey you two. Here ya go." He said handing Mariah a cup.  
  
/That wasn't suppose to happen. / Kai thought. He quickly followed Ray and gave the extra hot chocolate he was holding to Sora.  
  
"Can we go skating again after?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Sure!" Ray smiled.  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Sora said not wanting to be stuck in the center of the ice again.  
  
"Okay, have fun you two." Ray said grabbing Mariah and leaving before Kai could do anything.  
  
"Ummm...why don't we just go for a walk?" Kai said not knowing what to do. Sora nodded shyly.  
  
They started walking though the calm park completely silent.  
  
/Well this is fun. / Kai thought.  
  
:: Maybe you should put your arm around her? ::  
  
/YOU AGAIN? /  
  
:: Okay, how about holding hands ::  
  
/GO AWAY!!! /  
  
:: She looks cold :: Kai looked sideways. She did look a little cold.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No." Sora said bluntly going back to her own thoughts. /Maybe I should tell Kai how I feel. Mariah said the sooner the better, but what if he rejects me, or hates me. Not to mention that Grandpa would never agree to it. It seems that I can't win this. /  
  
:: Maybe you should still put your arm around her. I still think she's cold. ::  
  
/Maybe you should shut up. /  
  
::Hold hands? ::  
  
/ WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU UP? /  
  
:: Hold her hand. ::  
  
/NO. /  
  
:: Okay, fine. LA LA LA LA LA ::  
  
/OKAY!!! / He started to reach for her hand.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Both Kai and Sora jumped to the oh-so-familiar voice of Tyson. Kai quickly folded his arms over his chest again.  
  
"Oh, hey Tyson." Sora said coming out of thoughts again.  
  
::Way to go Romeo! Your too slow again.::  
  
/I thought I told you to shut up. / "What are you doing here Tyson?"  
  
"Blading! What else?" He said. "Come on, everyone's over here." Tyson said waving them to follow him. They followed him around the next bend and saw tons of bladers. "Hey guys. Look who I found." Tyson screamed to the others.  
  
"Oh hey Kai. Sora. What are you two up too, and where's Ray and Mariah?" Max asked.  
  
"Skating. How's the blading going?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're winning of course." Tyson gloated. "As if there was ever a doubt."  
  
"Ahh, you guys aren't so tough." Came a voice. Everyone turned around to see The Psychics.  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Tyson said furiously. "Do you think you can back that up?" The Psychics smirked.  
  
"Of course we can. After all we are going to win the tournament."  
  
"You have to get through us first." Max said coming to the defense of his friend.  
  
"Alright then. How about a little match then...Max?" Asked the girl that defeated Kevin.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"They've obliviously been watching our battles." Kenny concluded.  
  
"Do you accept?" She asked. Max took out his blade in response.  
  
"Alright then." Tyson said at the side. "This will be a one match battle. We have Max from the Blade Breakers against Lisa from The Psychics. Are you ready?" Both bladers nodded. "THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIIPPPPPP!!!" Yelled Tyson.  
  
"Let's do this Draciel."  
  
"NIGHTMARE!" She screamed bringing her bit-beast out immediately.  
  
/So the little pony wants to play. / "DRA..."  
  
"PONY? HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"Pony? What are you talking about?" Kenny asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Ummm...nothing. NIGHTMARE!"  
  
"DRACIEL!" The two blades collide creating a bight light. /Now's my chance for a surprise attack. / "DO IT!" But to his surprise his blade was countered and sent out of the ring. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"It's all skill." She laughed reclaiming her blade.  
  
"GRRRRR...How about battling me?" Tyson said angrily with Dragoon out.  
  
"Well beat you in the tournaments, provided you beat your next opponents. I heard they destroyed the last stadium they were in. Come on you guys, you had your fun, now let's go." Said the fifth member that didn't fight in the match with the White Tigers. He turned away and the other's followed immediately.  
  
"Kenny, did Dizzi record that match?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Think I can borrow Dizzi tonight? I have some research to do."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Come on! Let's head back."  
  
- At the Cabin -  
  
"Hey big dudes, the little dudes are coming. Hurry up!" Mr. Kinomiya said to Mr. Mizuhasa, the Elder, and Mr. Dickinson who were quickly wrapping presents.  
  
"Stall them! We're almost done." Mr. Mizuhasa said fumbling with the tape.  
  
/What do I do? What do I do? / He said as he ran to the door. "Oh." He said and locked the door.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"So our next opponents have enough power to destroy the stadium. That's not too comforting." Said Ray. They had gone to pick up him and Mariah on there way back. The White Tigers also decided to head back to their cabin for the night.  
  
"I'm sure we can handle it. It's The Psychics team that worries me." Tyson said turning the doorknob. "Anybody got a key." Kenny reached in to his pocket and pulled out a silver one.  
  
"Here Tyson." Kenny handed the key to him. Tyson unlocked the door and tried to open it. The doorknob turned but the door wouldn't open, so Tyson started ramming it. "HEY!"  
  
"It seems that someone's on the other side." Kenny said.  
  
"Were being robbed!" Tyson freaked running around in circles. "All of the presents are going to be stolen!" He squeaked.  
  
"Look, we have to stay calm." Said Ray.  
  
"BUT THEY'RE STEALING OUR PRESENTS!!!" Max and Tyson screamed.  
  
- Inside -  
  
"Hey dudes! Hurry it up. I don't know how much longer I can hold them."  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Grrrr...no more. Ready Max?" Tyson said angrily.  
  
"You bet buddy." Both Max and Tyson stepped back and both charged at the door.  
  
- Inside -  
  
"Okay Mr. Kinomiya. Were done!"  
  
"About time dude." Mr. Kinomiya said as he moved away from the door.  
  
BBBBBAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGG  
  
The door came off the hinges with the body weight off the two boys and brought the door slamming down on Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"GRANDPA! You're the robber?" Tyson asked lying on top of the door, which was on top of a swirly-eyed Mr. Kinomiya.  
  
"Little dudes...if you don't mind...could you get off of me...please?" He asked as Mr. Dickinson, Mr. Mizuhasa, and The Elder came out from around the corner.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mr. Mizuhasa said lifting the door after the boys moved.  
  
"Peachy." He said getting up with the help of Kenny.  
  
* * *  
  
"Man Max! I can't believe you thought we were being robbed." Tyson said in his sleeping bag.  
  
"What do you mean Tyson? You said..."  
  
"Details, details." Tyson said rolling over to declare the end of that discussion.  
  
"Hey where's Sora?" Ray asked looking around.  
  
"She borrowed Dizzi. She said she needed to do some research earlier."  
  
* * *  
  
"So Sora, how come you need me?"  
  
"I want to run a search on the archives of yesterdays match with the Devils, and to run a search on the Psychics as well."  
  
"Why?" Dizzi asked as she began to run a search.  
  
"I need to fine out how the Devils destroyed the stadium, and how the Psychics are able to counter everything. A background check on all of them wouldn't hurt either."  
  
"I live to serve. Here's the information on yesterdays match with the Devils."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Kai was the first to wake. He instantly noticed that Sora wasn't sleeping.  
  
/She must've pulled a Kenny, and worked all night. / He got up and went on a search, and found her at the kitchen table still typing away on Dizzi. "Were you up all night?" Sora jumped and looked at the time.  
  
"I guess so." She said giving a yawn.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep before the match?"  
  
"I might just do that." She said with another yawn. "Thanks for all the help Dizzi."  
  
"No problem Sora." Sora shut the lid and headed to the living room with Kai finding the others waking up.  
  
"So much for that nap. Oh well." She sighed but yet again came out as a yawn. She walked over to Kenny and gave him back Dizzi.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Find out anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! I found out that today's bladers have the fifth legendary blade Hinotama."  
  
"Really? That means we can fuse them." Max perked up.  
  
"Yeah, but we should wait til after the tournament or else the Blade Breakers will be two or three blades short." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I say we get ready to go. The White Tigers said they come over early today so that we can go to the China Towers together." Everyone nodded and headed off for showers, to get changed, and so on. Sora had a shower to make sure she'd stay awake. Once she was done the guardians were awake and were cooking up some breakfast. Today they made omelets for a change, but Tyson didn't seem to notice the change.  
  
*Knock**Knock*  
  
"I'll get it." Max said as he ran to the door. "Hey guys. Come on in. We were just finishing up the breakfast dishes."  
  
"Uhhhhh!" Gary said hanging his head.  
  
"What's wrong Gary?" Max asked concerned.  
  
"Gary miss breakfast." He said.  
  
"But you ate before you left Gary." Mariah reminded.  
  
"But they cook *good* food."  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING MY COOKING IS BAD?" Mariah asked with fire in her eyes. Gary quickly shook his head and went inside.  
  
/Not bad, just not good. / Gary thought, as the others followed.  
  
"You guys ready to go kick some butt." Kevin asked punching the air.  
  
"You bet we are. I'm so psyched." Tyson said also punching the air.  
  
"Then lets get going." Lee said. Everyone nodded and started to leave.  
  
"Child?" Said a commanding voice. Sora turned around to come eye to eye with her grandfather.  
  
"Yes Grandpa." She said with a bow.  
  
"You've been slacking off in your training. When you return you will get to work." Sora nodded and then left with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Looks like were early. The other teams not here." Said Max.  
  
"That's okay. We can go over our battle plan."  
  
"I'd like to take the last battle. Their order is always using Hinotama last, unless they must win the next battle." Sora said.  
  
"Alright! Then I guess we can keep the same order as before. Max, Ray, Tyson, Kai, and then Sora." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Were going to head to our seats now. Good luck to you guys." The White Tigers waved as they left.  
  
"Let's get to the box." Ray said.  
  
* * *  
  
"WELCOME BACK TO THE CHINA TOWERS FOR THE SEMI-FINALS. TODAY WE HAVE THE BLADE BREAKERS AGAINST THE DEVILS." Screamed A.J. Topper.  
  
"YES, AND THIS HAS CERTAINLY BEEN AN INTERESTING TOURNAMENT SO FAR. HARD TO BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST OVER. AFTER THIS, THE WINNERS HAVE TO FACE THE UNDEFEATABLE PYSCHICS." Screamed Brad.  
  
"I wished they'd stop screaming." Ray complained covering his ears.  
  
"LETS GET THIS UNDER WAY. WOULD EACH TEAM SEND IN THEIR FIGHTER?" Jazzman was now screaming. Max and another boy got up and headed to the stadium.  
  
"WE HAVE MAX VERSUS RICK."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE... LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
"GO DRACIEL!"  
  
"GO SKULLY! SKULL BASH!"  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE RICK AND SKULLY AREN'T WASTING ANYTIME!" Said Jazzman.  
  
A skeleton appeared from the blade. It removed its head and lunched it at Draciel.  
  
"DRACIEL DODGE IT!" Draciel tried to get out of the way, but failed to do so as it made a direct hit causing Draciel to wobble.  
  
"SKULLY!" The blade rushed at Draciel and knocked it out of the stadium.  
  
"THE DEVILS TAKE THE FIRST ROUND."  
  
"Good match!" Max said in his usually mood. Rick was surprised with this attitude but smiled. "Good luck Ray! Win this one okay?"  
  
"You bet Max."  
  
"THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE NOW SENDING IN RAY AND THE DEVILS SEND IN BOBBY" screamed A.J Topper.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE... LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
"GO DRIGER!"  
  
"GO GHOSTY!"  
  
"DRIGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK." The great White Tiger appeared and roared as it lunged at Ghosty.  
  
"TRANSPARENT!" The blade seemed it fade and Driger went right though it.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"RAY! The blade is still there. It's just moving incredible fast."  
  
"Oh I get it, but how do I fight it?" Ray asked aloud.  
  
"You don't. GHOSTY ATTACK!" With that Driger was outside the bowl.  
  
"THE DEVILS WIN AGAIN. THE BLADE BREAKERS SURE GOT THEIR WORK CUT OUT FOR THEM!"  
  
"Good battle. I've never seen a move like that." Ray said to Bobby.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"IT SEEMS THAT THE DEVILS ARE SENDING IN MATTHEW, THE TEAM LEADER, AND THE BLADE BREAKERS SEND IN TYSON."  
  
"Hope you're ready to lose." Matthew said cockily.  
  
"Not happening. Not today."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE... LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
"GO DRAGOON!"  
  
"HADES! Ha, I promise to make this quick." Matthew grinned. "HELL'S FIRE!"  
  
/Looks like its time to show one half of Dragoon's new power. / "DRAGOON! DRAGON ICE BREATH." The fire coming from Hades was frozen by Dragoon's ice attack. "OH YEAH!"  
  
"Was that the special power?" Kevin asked from the stands.  
  
"I guess so." Mariah said unsure.  
  
"That's amazing!" Lee said impressed.  
  
"SEEMS THAT MATTHEW GOT MORE THEN HE BARGAINED FOR."  
  
"DRAGOON STORM ATTACK!" Dragoon started spinning wildly as it created a large storm.  
  
"Ha, good thing my blade is heavy." Matthew laughed but had the smirked wiped of his face as the storm attack started twisting around the ice made from Dragoon's last attack. One of the ice pieces that were picked up hit Hades giving the storm the edge and hurdled it out.  
  
"THE BLADE BREAKERS PULL OF THEIR FIRST WIN THIS MATCH. NOW THEY NEED TWO MORE TO ADVANCE, BUT CAN THEY DO IT!"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Good job! I must admit I'm impressed, but you won't win."  
  
"Well see about that."  
  
"NEXT BATTLE IS BETWEEN BLADE BREAKER LEADER KAI AND JOE. CAN THE BLADE BREAKERS PULL ANOTHER WIN OR IS THIS THE END!"  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE... LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
"GO DRANZER!"  
  
"GO ZOMBIE! You won't last."  
  
"Whatever!" Kai said ignoring him.  
  
"I'll show you. ZOMBIE, DEATH ATTACK!" The blade landed on top on Dranzer.  
  
"This is really bad." Kenny said freaking as hit started typing at lighting speed in to Dizzi.  
  
"What's up Chief?" Tyson asked wondering what got to Kenny.  
  
"Death is a submission move, and Kai's already stuck."  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
/What am I going to do. / Kai said hearing Kenny explain this was a submission move. He then noticed Dranzer starting to glow funny. /What's going on with Dranzer? /  
  
"Hey Chief? What's Dranzer doing?" Ray asked. Sora managed to open her tired eyes and realized what was happening. It's exactly what happened to Fang. It started glowing funny and then BANG, you have a special power.  
  
/What could it be? A Phoenix is said to... resurrect life! / "KAI! IT'S DRANZER'S SPECIAL POWER, REBIRTH!"  
  
"Rebirth huh? Okay then." Kai said looking at his blade. "DRANZER REBIRTH!"  
  
"What does rebirth do?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Prevents all submission moves for one thing." Sora answered.  
  
"OH YEAH! GO GET HIM KAI!"  
  
Dranzer came out from it's blade sending Zombie off of it's blade and emitted a red light that brought Kai's blade to the power it had when he first launched his blade.  
  
"DRANZER, BURN THAT ZOMBIE! FLAMETHROWER!" Dranzer ignited and charged at the other blade sending it flying.  
  
"THE BLADE BREAKERS PULLED ANOTHER WIN! THIS IS IT! THE WINNER GOES TO THE FINALS TO FACE OF WITH THE PSYCHICS!"  
  
Sora got up from her seat and approached the stadium, as did the final member of the opposing team.  
  
"IT'S TIME FOR SORA AND JACK TO FACE OFF. NEITHER ONE OF THESE TWO BLADERS HAVE LOST A BATTLE YET IN THIS TOURNAMENT, SO THIS WILL CERTAINLY BE ONE TO PUT IN THE BOOKS."  
  
"I know about your blade. It's a legendary one."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah I know all about it. If your asking about it I'm guessing you want me to fuse it right."  
  
"Well, that was the idea."  
  
"Beat me, and I'll fuse. I don't want Hinotama fusing with weaker blades."  
  
"That's not a problem."  
  
"You think so? I find that hard to believe. After all, girls are weak."  
  
"WHAT?" Mariah screamed outraged from the stands. "SORA KICK HIS SORRY A..."  
  
"MARIAH, SIT DOWN!" Kevin said pulling her back down into sitting position.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE... LET IT RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP!!!!"  
  
"GO FANG!"  
  
"GO HINOTAMA!"  
  
The blades didn't circle long before they started head on attacks.  
  
/This won't work. / "FANG AGILITY BITE COMBO!" Fang and Hinotama were on a direct crash course until Fang disappear and reappear behind the other blade and got in a free shot dealing a good deal of damage.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! APOCALYPSE!" The blade glowed and then jumped high in the air.  
  
/Get ready! / The blade started to descend and as soon as it hit the ground. "NOW FANG! JUMP!" Fang jumped and managed to avoid all the cracks that were being created in the stadium from the attack.  
  
"Nice try! Other's tried that too, but what goes up must come down, and there isn't a smooth place for you to land. You'll lose your balance and lose."  
  
"I know what goes up must come down, but I see a nice spot to land, and I won't lose either. FANG!"  
  
"What?" Jack started looking left to right though the stadium. "There isn't an area in the stadium that isn't cracked. How do you expect to land on something smooth?" His question was answer as Fang landed smack dab on Hinotama.  
  
"JUMP UNTIL IT STOPS FANG!" And Fang did so.  
  
"I'm...trapped. I trapped myself in a corner and I can't go anywhere without falling in to one of the cracks I made." Jack was totally defeated, and by a girl. Finally Hinotama stopped moving and Fang jumped one last time in to Sora's hand.  
  
"THE BLADE BREAKERS WIN AND WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINALS." Jazzman screamed.  
  
"Good battle!" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah. I can't remember the last time someone beat me." He said just as a pink haired girl appeared from nowhere.  
  
"How's that for GIRL power? Hmmmmm?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I said that." Jack laughed nervously.  
  
"You better be!" Mariah said and turned to the others.  
  
"About the fusing? When do you want to do it?"  
  
"After the finals."  
  
"Alright I'm there." Jack shook Sora's hand and left and Sora headed back to the box where the rest of her team and the White Tigers were.  
  
"THAT WAS AMAZING SORA!" Tyson said extremely excited.  
  
"Guess, my research paid off? Thanks again Kenny, and Dizzi."  
  
"Finally, someone respects the computer."  
  
"Awww, come on Dizzi. You know I respect you." Kenny said. Everyone started laughing and talking as they left the building together.  
  
"You okay?" Kai asked Sora noticing her slow pace and constant yawning.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You should get some sleep when we get back to the cabin."  
  
"I can't. I have to train. Grandpa's been complaining about my lack of training the last couple days."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on guys! Let's head back and tell everyone." Tyson said waving from the bus.  
  
* * *  
  
I finally did it! And this one is long. Longest yet, it's over 6000 words, go me :) But my poor hands, ouch!  
  
THANKS TO: (AN: Not so many this time. Oh well.)  
  
KaWaIi^-^tEnShI: Glad you like the new version on jingle bells, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.  
  
Tenshi: Oh your fave's huh? *Smiles* Hope you like this chapter.  
  
someguy: I don't have a prediction for the last member either, lol. Lol, I should have had them pee their pants. Glad you like the jingle bells, and I don't think I did mention the blades being purple :S My bad. Oh well, not really that important. Lol, I always get a good laugh at your endings :)  
  
Dark Magician: Much better writer? I doubt that since my secret to writing is luck, lol. I dunno, I just write whatever comes to mind, and surprising people like it :)  
  
Lady Sapphire: Lol, yep that was the plan. The Psychics are a bunch of cheaters :) Glad you liked my jingle bells, and hope you enjoy this one too. Of course mistletoes are fun :)  
  
Nightswift: Yep! The way I see it, Gary's head is empty and his gut is full. But's he's okay, really loyal. Lol, No I didn't actually plan on having a couple between them, but that's not a bad idea, lol. Yeah, make her short so that people will always underestimate her. Really, one mistake :D  
  
ENJOY ALL!!! 


	11. The Ultimate Blade’s Appearance

Dude I saw the final beyblade episode, or at least I think I did. I couldn't believe it though. Tala (member of the Demolition Boys in Russia) has a wolf bit-beast and used an 'Ultimate' attack or something by using several bit-beast. He he sound familiar. Dude I should get this copyrighted and make some cash, lol.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Guess, my research paid off? Thanks again Kenny, and Dizzi."  
  
"Finally, someone respects the computer."  
  
"Awww, come on Dizzi. You know I respect you." Kenny said. Everyone started laughing and talking as they left the building together.  
  
"You okay?" Kai asked Sora noticing her slow pace and constant yawning.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You should get some sleep when we get back to the cabin."  
  
"I can't. I have to train. Grandpa's been complaining about my lack of training the last couple days."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on guys! Let's head back and tell everyone." Tyson said waving from the bus.  
  
~Chapter 11: The Ultimate Blade's Appearance ~ (AN: Finally huh?)  
  
/I did it. I found all the legendary blades, and everyone agreed to fusing, and to think I owe it all to the Blade Breakers. I would have never found, let alone have seen these blades without joining them. I owe them so much. It's hard to believe I trust them so much, I mean I trust them more then my grandfather who I had know for as long as I can remember. /  
  
"So you guys think your ready for tomorrows match?" Lee asked the others.  
  
"We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losing, cause we are the champions!" Tyson and Max started singing.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Said Kenny. "We need to strategize."  
  
"That might actually do more harm then good." Said Sora from the back.  
  
"Really? Why?" Kenny asked surprise.  
  
"When I was doing some research with Dizzi, we well...came to the conclusion of them being able to read minds."  
  
"WHAT?" Tyson screamed. Kenny started laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson. She's only kidding."  
  
"I'd laugh too if I were kidding."  
  
"But Sora, there is no proof of mind reading actually being possible. There is no-"  
  
"Scientific reasoning. Yeah I know, Dizzi said you'd say that. Look I did a background check and found out that they all came from this little unknown village in the middle of a forest somewhere. Then I did research on the place and learn that all legends and stories involving psychic powers originated from that town."  
  
"That would explain why they're able to counterattack everything." Mariah thought aloud.  
  
"And responded to our thoughts." Lee continued.  
  
"And knew my name." Max finished  
  
"No, this goes against everything. They counter everything because of experience, and no Lee, they didn't read your thoughts, you probably just said them aloud without realizing, and Max they saw you battle before." Kenny said irritated.  
  
"Well that Lisa girl isn't old at all. How is she able to counter all the attacks if she is so young." Kevin asked.  
  
"Good trainers." Kenny concluded.  
  
/ Dizzi was right. This is hopeless. / Thought Sora after seeing how stubborn Kenny was being.  
  
Once they got back to the cabin, Mr. Tsuki was outside waiting for Sora to come back and begin her training. Sora figured the sooner she got it done the sooner she would get to bed.  
  
"Child I want you to work on your blading skills today." He said gruffly.  
  
"Yes, grandpa." She bowed.  
  
"Come on Tsuki. Time to go dude." Screamed Mr. Kinomiya from the bus.  
  
/How much shopping can a bunch of old guys possible do? / Sora thought but then noticed Mr. Kinomiya give her a wink after Mr. Tsuki boarded the bus. Sora then realized. The shopping was a cover up so she wouldn't any of Mr. Tsuki's personnel training. She smiled back as Mr. Kinomiya let out a little laugh. She went over to the stadium and launched her blade, and then sat down leaning her back against the tree closing her eyes.  
  
"Why is she training?" Asked Mariah noticing her though the window.  
  
"Because her grandfather is a jerk." Tyson said.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"So, what do we do? We could train but...ummm...last minute training is...bad." Tyson said to come up with an excuse to get out of training.  
  
"I think your mixing up training and studying Tyson."  
  
"No Max, I'm quite sure it was training." Tyson urged on.  
  
"Well, I'm going to talk to Sora. I still have some questions about her theory." Kenny said determined that it is impossible to have any psychic powers.  
  
"What about us?" Ray asked looking around.  
  
*GRUMBLE*  
  
Everyone looked at Tyson.  
  
"IT'S NOT ME!" So then they looked at Gary who was avoiding eye contact.  
  
*GRUMBLE*  
  
"Not Gary." Gary explained hearing the sound again. Everyone was confused.  
  
"He he he, that would be me this time." Said Tyson. "I say we go find a buffet to celebrate."  
  
-Kenny and Sora -  
  
"It's not possible though." Kenny continued complaining.  
  
"Why? Because science can't explain it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Then explain Fang's special power." She said smirking.  
  
"I-I-I'm working on it." Kenny said having completely forgotten about the special powers.  
  
"Kenny stop being so one-minded. Anything in life is possible."  
  
- Tyson and Gang -  
  
"So where are we going to eat?" Ray asked looking up and down the streets. Tyson looked left and right sniffing the air.  
  
"This way." He said following his nose. Everyone tossed him a funny look, but followed all the same. Finally he stopped dead in his place.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked. Tyson sniffed the air a few more times.  
  
"I smell...turkey, and fries... no mash potato, all covered in gravy. There are some vegetables, but I can't tell what. Oh...there is also apple pie with ice cream for desert." Tyson said while sniffing the whole time.  
  
"And...you can smell all this?" Lee asked astonished.  
  
"No, I read it on that sign." Tyson laughed pointing to a sign by the restaurant. Then quickly took of for that very restaurant before anyone decided to hurt him for that little gig.  
  
- Kenny and Sora -  
  
"Okay. Let's say I do believe you. Let's say they are psychic. How do we fight it?" Kenny asked. It had been about half an hour or so since he started arguing.  
  
"I dunno, but strategizing wouldn't help if they do."  
  
"So your saying we should be spontaneous?"  
  
"If you can do it without thinking."  
  
"But that's impossible."  
  
"Not really. Fang's still in the dish spinning and I'm not there commanding it's every move. You ask me they got a mind all there own. Haven't you ever noticed a blade do something the blader never commanded?"  
  
Kenny thought for a second thinking back to *all* of Tyson's battle.  
  
"Dizzi?" Kenny asked to get some answers.  
  
- Tyson and gang -  
  
"OH YEAH!" *Munch, munch* "This is great." Tyson said with a mouth-full of food, slapping his chest every now and then to make sure the food went down.  
  
"Hey, say it, don't spray it." Mariah said covering her face.  
  
"Whatever. MORE PLEASE!!!"  
  
The waitress nodded smiling. /He's a bottomless pit. /  
  
Kai sighed and got up to leave.  
  
"Hey where you going Kai?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I have better things to do then watch Tyson and Gary commit suicide by choking themselves." He turned again and left.  
  
He walked up and down the streets and found himself back at a shop they had passed on the way to the restaurant. They had nice necklaces and charms.  
  
:: I bet Sora would like one.:: Kai gritted his teeth trying to ignore this voice. ::Hey come on now. You can't rid of me with the silent treatment. After all, I am you.::  
  
/Note to self, I am REALLY annoying. /  
  
:: I bet Sora would like the Phoenix. It would remind her of you.::  
  
/ Leave me alone. / He said to himself but was admiring the silver phoenix himself.  
  
::Shiny.:: Kai ignored the voice but found himself in the store getting a better look at the charm and necklace.  
  
"Would you like to purchase that?" Asked an overly cheerful saleslady. Kai nodded and took out the twenty dollars he won from Lee, and then left the store.  
  
::Yeah, I knew you'd think she'd like it.::  
  
/ I bought it for myself. /  
  
:: Gift-wrapped?::  
  
/Yes, gift-wrapped. I-I-I, ummm... liked the color. /  
  
:: Oh yeah! Can't go wrong with white. ::  
  
"HEY KAI!" Screamed an all to familiar voice. Kai turned around and found Ray running up to him. "Hey, I've been looking for you. Tyson finally finished eating and were all going back to the cabin now."  
  
"Okay." Kai said as he started to follow Ray.  
  
"Hey! What's that Kai?" Ray asked noticing the small box.  
  
"Looks like a box." Kai smirked. Ray rolled the eyes.  
  
"But what's in it? And who's it for?" When Kai didn't answer Ray smirked. "Ohhhh, so it's for Sora, huh?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Kai said managing to keep his cool.  
  
"Hey there you guys are." Tyson called.  
  
"What's in the box?" Max asked.  
  
"A gift for Sora." Ray answered.  
  
"Wha?" Was the only response. Kai was as red as Dranzer.  
  
"It's for me. I just liked it, that's all." Kai lied as he walked past the others to head back.  
  
- Kenny and Sora -  
  
"Are you serious Dizzi?" Kenny asked bewildered.  
  
"Of course, bit-beast has minds of their own. How else would I be able to answer all your silly questions about us?"  
  
"I dunno. I never really thought about it." Kenny said thinking on the matter. Sora yawned.  
  
/I got to get some sleep. / She stood up and called Fang back.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Sleep." She moaned entering the cabin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well unlike you Chief, her and I were up all night researching for the next two battles. But since I'm nothing more then a spirit, I don't need sleep." Said Dizzi.  
  
"Man that was great."  
  
"Oh, hey guys. Your back?" Kenny acknowledged the return of the others.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know what you missed." Tyson said rubbing his gut.  
  
"Naw, I saw enough restaurants close down in my life time." Kenny said, as Tyson was ready to blow a gasket.  
  
"Where's Sora?" Lee asked looking around.  
  
"She went to lay down."  
  
"Well why don't the rest of us train. We have a big match tomorrow." Ray suggested.  
  
"Traitor!" Mumbled Tyson.  
  
* * *  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!" Screamed Max as two blades were launched in to the stadium.  
  
"GO DRAGOON!"  
  
"GO GALUX! CAT SCRATCH!"  
  
"DRAGON ICE BREATH!"  
  
An ice beam fired from Tyson's blade and but Galux managed to dodge; however Galux made a poor landing and was wobbling.  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
"DRAGOON ATTACK!" The blade rammed Galux and flew out of the ring and in to Mariah's hand.  
  
"Way to go Tyson!" Screamed Kenny. "Mariah is one of the stronger bladers in the tournament and you beat her with ease." He said smiling, but it quickly vanished when he saw the look he was getting from Mariah.  
  
"Yeah! You just might beat the Psychics."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kenny spoke up. "Sora and I came up with a strategy."  
  
"What's that Chief?" Max asked,  
  
"No strategy." Tyson started hitting his head to clean out his ears.  
  
"Sorry Chief, would you say that again, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said, 'No strategy'." Tyson's eyes bulged.  
  
"That's new."  
  
"Well according to what Dizzi said. Bit-beasts have their own minds, and so if you do not give them an order, they take it upon themselves to do something." Kenny explained.  
  
"So that's why Tyson has gotten this far." Said Kai thoughtfully.  
  
"What's THAT suppose to mean."  
  
"Well I would say that he meant you mmph" Kenny started but cut off by Tyson's hand.  
  
"I don't want an answer."  
  
"So are we supposed to just send our bit-beast in and then take a nap?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Everyone looked at the approaching figure, which was Sora.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You never got much sleep." Ray said a little concern.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, let's try this." Tyson said launching his blade and then seated himself by a tree. "Go ahead! Try and knock it out." Mariah shrugged and launched Galux who easily kicked Dragoon out.  
  
Sora sighed and launched Fang in and then took Tyson seat since he had gone to get Dragoon out of the snow. "Knock him out!" Mariah once again launched Galux, but Galux's attack missed and then was sent out. Kenny had Dizzi open as he recorded the data.  
  
"How come Dragoon didn't do that?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Because Kenny, bit-beasts and blader share thoughts. They have there own psychic powers between them. Or at least that's what it says on this Beyblade Legends site."  
  
"This is so confusing." Kevin complained.  
  
"Not really." Kenny said catching on. "It's like when you summon your blades back. You don't say 'Come here blade'. You think it and it comes to you."  
  
"Exactly, that's the psychic bond you shared."  
  
"Right?" Tyson said completely confused.  
  
"Launch your blade Tyson." Sora said after calling Fang back. Tyson shrugged but did it.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen. But what's that got to do with beyblading?"  
  
"What's your name?" Sora was signaling the other to attack Dragoon.  
  
"You know my name is Tyson. Are you sure you got enough sleep?" He asked as he heard metal hit the ground. He turned around and saw Kevin's, Lee's, and Mariah's blade all outside off the ring. "What happened?"  
  
"Dragoon beat us." They said shocked.  
  
"But I didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh, I get it." Said a delightful Kenny. "In order for the blade to attack on its own, you can't think of the blade at all. That's why you asked Tyson all those silly questions." Sora nodded.  
  
"Hey, that's easy enough." Max said.  
  
"Let me try." Ray said launching Driger, and then trying to take his attention off the blade but couldn't and got knocked out when Gary attacked.  
  
"Stop thinking about the blade Ray." Said Mariah encouragingly.  
  
"I know, I know." He launched again and then tried thinking of something else. "Ahhh, what do I think off?"  
  
"Food." Gary suggested.  
  
"Movies." Max offered.  
  
Kai went over and whispered 'Mariah' to him. This turned Ray extremely red as Kai went back to his former spot laughing his ass off.  
  
"That's NOT funny." Ray said.  
  
"Ray do good job." Gary said as his blade was knocked out. Ray realized Kai was trying to help, and he did, but he still felt like tearing him up. Max and Kai tried next and didn't have any problems doing this.  
  
*HONK-HONK*  
  
"Hey little dudes! What's shakin? Me and the other old dudes just got back. Mr. Dickinson check the schedule and found out you have an early morning match, so it's time you scoot off to bed."  
  
"Ah man. A morning battle." Tyson complained.  
  
"Well we'll head off and meet up with you at the China Towers tomorrow." Said Lee.  
  
"Later."  
  
* * *  
  
"COME ON LITTLE DUDE. GET UP!!!" Screamed Mr. Kinomiya, but like all the other times he received no reaction.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. I've been wanting to try it for a while." Max said excitedly running in to the kitchen and returning with a banana. It was nice and fresh so there was a strong smell. Max waved it over Tyson's nose. Tyson stirred and started to follow the banana. "He he, it's working." He walked over to the door, opened it, and then threw it out which Tyson following, both landing in one of the snow banks.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tyson screamed waking up wondering why there was a banana in his mouth, and how he got in to another extremely cold snow bank. He heard a cabin full of laughter and turned around to see Max. " I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" (AN: Thanks to Nightswift for the idea from like chapter 2.)  
  
* * *  
  
The BBA bus once again pulled up to the China Tower, this was the last time, and this was the finals. The Blade Breakers climbed off and to their surprise, everyone was there cheering them on. The White Tigers, The Gods, The Devils, and many other people they had never seen before.  
  
"BLADE BREAKERS! BLADE BREAKERS!" They were screaming. Tyson soaked it up like a dry sponge taking in water. He had his arms in the air, giving thumbs up and peace sighs every which way, which made the crowd, go even wilder. The guardians laughed except for Mr. Tsuki and Mr. Kaido who just went in to the building.  
  
"Look at all the fans." Kenny said in disbelief. "All our previous opponents are here too." Nikki and Jack both approached the Blade Breakers.  
  
"You guys better not lose."  
  
"Yeah, you do I'll be very disappointed."  
  
"Hey no problems." Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah! We can fuse after your battle today if you like." Said Nikki.  
  
"What? You have the other legendary blade?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh great, another girl." He complained just as a hand smack him across the head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Screamed a pissed Mariah.  
  
"Nothing." Jack said quietly and shamefully.  
  
"That's better." Mariah smirked and gave Nikki a high-five.  
  
All the cheering died down as a purple bus appeared and stopped in front of all of them. From it disembarked The Psychics. The Blade Breakers and The Psychics had a bit of a staring war. The Blade Breakers knew they were probably reading their minds so they started thinking some very rude and intimidating thoughts.  
  
"Lets Beyblade."  
  
* * *  
  
"THIS IS IT A.J. IT'S THE END OF THIS WONDERFUL TOURNAMENT TODAY."  
  
"YES, BUT AT LEAST BY THE END WE WILL KNOW WHO THE BEST ARE. NOW LETS SEE WHO WE HAVE TODAY."  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE SENDING IN TYSON TO START THEM OFF."  
  
"AND THE PSYCHICS ARE KEEPING THEIR ROUTINE AND ARE STARTING WITH LISA."  
  
Tyson immaturely stuck his tongue out at Lisa, which got her pretty angry.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIPPPPPPP!" Screamed Jazzman.  
  
"DRAGOON!"  
  
"NIGHTMARE!" /Now let see what his thinking.../  
  
/Man, I wish I could have some pizza right about now....I'm hungry... and sleepy. / Tyson yawned at the thought.  
  
"It looks like you might have been right Sora. She doesn't seem to know what to do." Kenny said analyzing the battle.  
  
/I must have read the wrong mind. I'll try again.../ Lisa thought wondering how he could think about eating and sleeping in the middle of the finals.  
  
/I wished they didn't wake me up this morning. I was having a nice dream. I dreamt that I was in the Willy Wonka chocolate factory. *sigh* I wish I was there now. /  
  
Lisa was getting really annoyed and decided to attack, mostly in desperation, but figuring since he wasn't concentrating then she could win. "NIGHTMARE STOMP!" The black horse appeared and tried to attack Dragoon but found flames were engulfing him.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Dragoon's Dragon Fire Breathe. Like all dragon's Dragoon can breath fire and ice." Informed Dizzi.  
  
"AND THE BLADE BREAKERS WIN!"  
  
"Huh? Oh okay." Said Tyson calling back Dragoon with a smile. Lisa was totally shocked.  
  
"HA! TAKE THAT LISA!" Came Kevin's voice overpowering the crowd.  
  
"Sit down Kevin." Mariah said pulling him down this time. Lisa grumbled and then went back to the box.  
  
"My turn." Ray said getting up.  
  
"Wait." Max called trying to take something out of his pocket. When he finally did, he gave it to Ray. "Listen to this keep your attention off the battle."  
  
"Hey! That just might work!" Ray said pleased putting the headphones on and then headed for the bowl.  
  
"WE NOW HAVE RAY AND JERRY GOING HEAD TO HEAD."  
  
"BLADERS READY! THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIPPPPPPP!"  
  
"DRIGER!"  
  
"DASH!"  
  
"Nice blade." Ray mumbled as he pressed play and found himself listening to 'Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting'.  
  
/Let see what this guy is thinking.../ He said as he saw Ray's head moving up and down.  
  
/ Everybody was kung fu fighting. Those kicks were as fast as lightning. /  
  
Jerry was surprised. /He's singing? / Then Jerry noticed the Walkman. /Okay, I'll do it the old way. You wanna see something as fast as lightning? / "DASH! DASH ATTACK!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, bet he put a lot of creativity in to that one." Laughed Tyson at their easy wins.  
  
A snow rabbit appeared from the blade and started jumping all over the place with incredible speed, which normally would confuses the opponents, however Ray wasn't paying attention since he was pre-occupied with dancing. Every time her heard 'everybody was kung fu fighting.' He would make punches in the air, and every time he heard 'those kicks were as fast as lightning.' He would do a sidekick. The rest of the time he would be moving to the beat.  
  
"Max, what on earth is in that Walkman?"  
  
"Everyone was Kung Fu fighting." He laughed.  
  
"DASH ATTACK DRIGER!" Jerry screamed. As the rabbit ran up to the white tiger (AN: Ha, pretty stupid rabbit. Gutsy but stupid), Driger emerged and used the tiger claw attack sending the rabbit flying. However Ray had no idea since he was too busy doing the moonwalk.  
  
"AND THE BLADE BREAKERS WIN AGAIN! IS IT POSSIBLE THE PSYCHICS HAVE MET THEIR MATCH."  
  
"Hmph." Said the final member that hadn't had to battle at all through this whole tournament. She got up and approached the stadium.  
  
"THIS IS INCREDIBLE, THE PSYCHICS ARE SENDING IN THEIR TEAM LEADER SABRINA!" (AN: Dunno, Sabrina the psychic gym leader in pokemon, Sabrina the teenage witch *Shrugs*)  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn." Max said, while approaching the stadium.  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIPPPPPPP!"  
  
"DRACEIL!"  
  
"TIGRA!"  
  
Max continued the plan just like everyone else, but Sabrina said something to him.  
  
"You figured out our magic trick, but we still got skills. TIGRA GROWL." The blade such a piercing noise that everyone had to cover their ears. "FINISH IT, CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
"Claw attack?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes Ray, it's just like your tiger claw attack."  
  
A black striped orange tiger appears and charged at Draceil.  
  
"METAL BALL DEFENSE!" However the attack never worked since Tigra was that more powerful and Max's blade shattered.  
  
"THE PSYCHICS TAKE THAT MATCH."  
  
"Hey, how come the strategy never worked?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Probably because they didn't use their powers that round. They probably know that we know." Kenny said.  
  
"Good thing we still have Kai and Sora." Ray said.  
  
'WOULD THE BLADE BREAKERS PLEASE SEND IN THEIR NEXT BLADER." They looked up and saw that they had already sent in Timothy, the one with Draco.  
  
"I guess we should fire with fire." Suggested Kenny. Kai nodded and headed for the stadium.  
  
'WE NOW HAVE TIMOTHY AGAINST TEAM LEADER KAI. WHO WILL WIN? LETS WAIT AND SEE."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIPPPPPPP!"  
  
"GO DRANZER!"  
  
"GO DRACO!"  
  
Everyone quickly noticed the temperature change in the stadium. A walk in the desert was nothing compared to two fire elements fighting it out.  
  
"Ah man, where's the A/C?"  
  
"Tyson it's winter."  
  
Draco attacked Dranzer in full force. Dranzer was now wobbling but used its rebirth technique to recover.  
  
"Battle on Dranzer!" The Fire Bird emerged and ignited. Draco did the same thing as they both charged at each other in full force. There was a bright light that filled the stadium and no one was able to see a thing. When the light died down both blades were out of the ring.  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A TIE. THERE IS ONE BATTLE TO GO. IF THE BLADE BREAKERS TAKE IT THEN THAT'S THE END, BUT IF THE PSYCHIC'S TAKE IT, THEN WERE GOING IN TO OVER TIME."  
  
"BLADE BREAKERS! BLADE BREAKERS!" The crowd screamed.  
  
"WE NOW HAVE SORA VERSUS ALEXANDER."  
  
"THREE...TWO...ONE...LET IT RRRIIIIPPPPPPP!"  
  
"FANG!"  
  
"SLITHER!"  
  
/I'm going to have to use Fang's special power. /  
  
/Hmmmm... I wonder what its special power is? / "SLITHER!" The boy screamed as a cobra appeared. It started moving back in forth trying to hypnotize Sora, but she quickly looked away. The blade was moving left to right much like a snake does. "VENOM BITE!"  
  
"AGILITY!" Sora screamed just barely managing an escape. She knew she couldn't use the method Tyson and Ray had used. "Hey guys! Little help." She called. "I want to use Fang's special power." The guys all started pitying the dangerous snake as they all set down their blades.  
  
"HEY A.J. WHAT ARE THE BLADE BREAKERS DOING?"  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA."  
  
"PACK ATTACK!" All four blades that were placed behind here started.  
  
"WHOA! AM I SEEING THINGS BRAD, OR DID THOSE BLADES JUST START ON THEIR OWN?"  
  
"NOT UNLESS WERE BOTH SEEING THINGS. BUT IS THIS LEGAL?"  
  
"LEAD THEM IN TO BATTLE." The four blades charged in and followed Fang as they circled Slither.  
  
"I think I'm in trouble." Alexander said. One blade, he can handle. Two blades, why not? But five was not on his list of things to prepare for.  
  
"SLITHER RUN!"  
  
"FANG AGILITY!" Fang appeared before the snake's escape route and pushed him back in the circle. "DRAGOON DRAGON ICE BREATH!" Dragoon then froze the snake in its place. "DRIGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" The blade charged at the snake-icles, smashing it to bits sparing only the bit in which the snake slept.  
  
"THE BLADE BREAKERS WIN! THEY ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" The crowd went wild once again as everyone jumped from the stands and towards the Blade Breakers.  
  
"YOU GUYS DID IT RAY. YOU GUYS REALLY DID IT!" Mariah screamed hugging Ray.  
  
"Nice job!" Lee commentated.  
  
"He he, I told you we'd win." Tyson said. Just then there was a hand placed out in front of Tyson.  
  
"Congratulations! Your team is the first team that has ever defeated us since we joined up, but...how did you know about, well, you know?" Tyson took the hand smiling.  
  
"That would be Sora's work." He said pulling her forward. "She did all the research."  
  
"I hope we battle again, but next time, no mind reading. We've relied on it too much." Sabrina shook her hand and then left.  
  
"Hey come on! Let's make these babies one." Screamed Nikki. Sora nodded and head back to the stadium.  
  
"Put your blades behind me and then stand around the bowl." Everyone did so and Sora launched Fang in.  
  
"PACK ATTACK!" The blades came to life. The large crowd that still remained watched wandering what was happening. "FUSE!" The other blades jumped in the ring and were spinning in front of their masters. They came out of the bits as the blades started to glow white as they reacted to one another. Now the Blue Dragon, Reddish-black three head-dog, White winged horse, Red Phoenix, and Black Wolf were all revealed.  
  
"See ya Dragoon! Thanks for all the great battles and help. Also, thanks for protecting my family for so long."  
  
"Later Hinotama! I'll miss you and your great company."  
  
"Bye Kunama! I'm sure well see each other again one day."  
  
"Good bye Dranzer! Thank you... for all your help."  
  
"Bye Fang! Thank you for choosing me as your master. We had some great times."  
  
The beast all made one final roar as their blades smashed in to each other combining in to one blade. The blade then levitated of the stadium floor and started changing between five colors, blue, red, white, black, and reddish-black; the five colors of their former beasts.  
  
It finally stopped on blue and flew over to Tyson. Tyson stared at in disbelief not knowing what to do. He saw on the bit a large three-headed mid-night black dragon with four wings. The top two wings resembled Dranzer's, and the bottom two were like Kunama's.  
  
"Congratulations Tyson!" Sora finally spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She means the blade chose you. Congratulations!" Nikki answered.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You have to strongest and purest of hearts. Way to go!" Said Jack. Tyson was so surprised, and then he looked at Kai for he's reaction.  
  
"Go on, take it." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys!" He said snatching the blade. Then there was a loud applause. Everyone looked at their surroundings finding that everyone had stayed to watch.  
  
The guardians were all applauding for Tyson's great work even though they didn't know what just happened. Mr. Kaido didn't seem very happy, but that was nothing to how Mr. Tsuki looked.  
  
/Stupid child, she couldn't even get the blade. But I *want* it. I *shall* have that blade. / Mr. Tsuki thought getting up.  
  
* * *  
  
Isn't that a kicker, Tyson got the blade. I did it because he has a good heart and fused for unselfish reasons.  
  
No it's not over yet, lol. Last chapter I got two people saying is it the end. Answer is no. I'll put The End on the end when I'm done. So yeah, it seems that Mr. Tsuki doesn't like the idea of not having blade, hmmmm? Well, next chapter I get to put in one of my ideas, the one I said no one could predict :) Also Christmas is still approaching, might be next chapter, if not the one after that for sure. After Christmas there is only going to be one final chapter. I'm getting so excited. I never in my life completed a story, let alone had people like it :) I should write my bizarre thoughts in more often.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Nightswift: Not the last chapter, so don't worry. I mean the couples aren't even couples...yet, Mwahahaha :D Hmmm, another fic huh? I think I have an idea for one, but I have no idea how it will work. Then again I had no idea how this would work. Lol, I figured I get a few responses about Jack, but good ol' Mariah is there to straighten him out. I have Ray and Mariah doing all of the match making because in my eyes, they are the more romantic like ones I guess. I mean Tyson could never find the time to set anyone up; he might miss breakfast, lol. Kenny is always working. Kai is...well he's Kai. Max could do it I guess, but he rather have some fun. And I called it double date because Kai got suckered in to it, hehe. I don't know, I to have some fun with him.  
  
Someguy: My cramped fingers are all gone :D but homework *sigh* that's a different story. I don't think my teachers realize I have a life *pouts*. Yep fire breath it is. I can't count the amount of pancakes she had to make, lol. Those numbers are too high. I like having Kai fight himself too :) I don't have a response for the blader description, lol, but I did like the genie idea. But I went with the Chinese Zodiacs (Tiger, Snake, Rabbit, Dragon, and Horse.) You're right again, they each contribute, but since Tyson got it, the blade kept the dragon form :) Hehe It's fun reading predictions, it sometimes help figure out what to write next, not to mention sometimes there just really entertaining because two people could be thinking completely differently. Lol, good job, because it certainly is long, LMAO, forty minutes. You must have really wanted to make it long :) I wouldn't place a bet on who can eat more, it'd be to close and I would be freaking, lol. Lol, you don't want to write as much as I did, how come? I'd like it :D LOL Nice song The Blade Breakers are coming to town. There ripping it up and there's no stopping them *sings rest*:D Yeah, the endings coming up, *sniff* It will be so hard to have to say good bye, but I guess I'll have to replace it somehow. Phew, long review, long reply, lol.  
  
KawAiI^-^tEnShI: Yeah pretty hard to believe isn't it, puts him a little out of character but hey this is a romance, love makes you do funny thing, lol. Yeah I remember :) You were my first reviewer, and it seemed so long ago. *Tears up* Oh the memories. Yeah I got another idea, but I still got to write it, but I'm also still trying to figure out how it will all work.  
  
Manitor: Lol, really? You had an idea to that to huh? Cool! Yeah wolves are cool :) Don't worry about Driger, I found out later because I saw the episode. Ray was battling after he realized that he doesn't need Driger to win so Driger returned to him or something.  
  
Dark Magician: Ummm you kinda never got to see it cause, umm, well, I sorta forgot to put the description in *whistle innocently* Hands are all good now, thanks. I know why our hands hurt on the weekend. It's because we sit in front of the computer to write our stories. But that's more fun for me then anything :) Small price to pay for fun, lol. Lol, another Jack-hater.  
  
AnimePrincess: *feels proud for the review* First one in month, ohhhhhhh *feels more special*, lol. Glad you like it.  
  
DestinyBabee: Yeah I know Kai isn't himself, but it's love :D He had to change a little.  
  
Don't Remember: Are you Manitor? Anywho no, the story doesn't end there, lol. So no need to hunt me down :)  
  
Lady Sapphire: Writing about Kai fighting himself is fun :) Glad it's entertaining. *Smacks Tyson* don't interfere with them. Lol, Jack hater number three, no four I'm included lol.  
  
Hiro: Really? I didn't know hinotama was a Yu-Gi-Oh card. I do watch it, but Beyblade is better :)  
  
All done this chapter :) Til next week. 


	12. Goodbye Mr Tsuki

Hey all! This chapter may be a wee bit confusing. If you see *** in the beginning it's a scene change. I hope it's not going to as bad as I am thinking it might. Anyways enjoy. *is excited* I wonder what you'll think of what happens, hmmmmm? Please let me know.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
It finally stopped on blue and flew over to Tyson. Tyson stared at in disbelief not knowing what to do. He saw on the bit a large three-headed mid-night black dragon with four wings. The top two wings resembled Dranzer's, and the bottom two were like Kunama's.  
  
"Congratulations Tyson!" Sora finally spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She means the blade chose you. Congratulations!" Nikki answered.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You have to strongest and purest of hearts. Way to go!" Said Jack. Tyson was so surprised, and then he looked at Kai for he's reaction.  
  
"Go on, take it." Tyson smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys!" He said snatching the blade. Then there was a loud applause. Everyone looked at their surroundings finding that everyone had stayed to watch.  
  
The guardians were all applauding for Tyson's great work even though they didn't know what just happened. Mr. Kaido didn't seem very happy, but that was nothing to how Mr. Tsuki looked.  
  
/Stupid child, she couldn't even get the blade. But I *want* it. I *shall* have that blade. / Mr. Tsuki thought getting up.  
  
~Chapter 12: Goodbye Mr. Tsuki ~  
  
After they had gotten back to the cabin Mr. Dickinson proposed that they order in and celebrate their great victory and Tyson's brand new blade. He had invited all the teams that participated in the tournaments, and they all more then happily accepted. There were people everywhere; inside, outside, even on the roofs. Some of the people would team up with people that were once their enemies with so that they could play some music, while others continued their rivalry and beybladed.  
  
"OH MAN THIS IS GREAT!" Tyson screamed take in all the music and people, but what he took in the most was the food.  
  
"Gary like gingerbread men." Gary said with a handful of gingerbread men. There was more then enough to stuff the gingerbread house that was still on the table.  
  
"Gary likes anything that doesn't run away from Gary." Kevin laughed as he tried to keep up with the experienced Gary and Tyson.  
  
"Excuse me? Who ordered the pizza?" Called a person peaking in though the cabin door.  
  
"Hey, hey! Bring em over here." Tyson screamed. The pizza boy laid the mountain of boxes on the table doing his best not to lose his hand from the hundreds of kids grabbing for the pizza. "WHOA!" Tyson screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He picked up a pizza box and said "Champions go first." Then took off in to the crowd to hide. Everyone laughed and resumed what they were doing, so Tyson came out of hiding and Mr. Dickinson paid the pizza boy.  
  
"Hey Tyson! Did you see Mariah?" Ray asked, but Tyson couldn't answer because he was pre-occupied with stuffing his mouth with any kind of food that Gary hadn't gotten to.  
  
"I think I saw her by the Christmas tree." Said Nikki who had appeared in an attempt to get a slice of pizza.  
  
"Thanks!" He said walking in to the direction of it.  
  
"No problem!" She said reaching for a slice of pepperoni but heard a few growls. She pulled back looking around for a dog of some sort.  
  
"Down boys!" Max laughed looking at Tyson, Gary, and Kevin while snatching a slice for himself. The three just ignored him continuing to shovel as much food as possible in to their mouths.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray made it to the Christmas tree and saw Mariah talking with Sabrina from the Psychics.  
  
"Hi Mariah. Sabrina."  
  
"Hey Ray." Mariah chirped.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to... go... grab a slice of pizza before it's all gone." Sabrina said leaving the two alone. She said that she would stop relaying on her powers so much, but she used them while talking to Mariah and the brief moment when Ray appear and found that they both had the biggest crush imaginable for each other.  
  
"Congratulations to you and your team for another great victory Ray."  
  
"Thanks Mariah!" He said shyly. Just then the two noticed a shadow over them. They both looked up surprised and found Sabrina standing on a chair. No. Sabrina standing on a chair with something in her hand that made both of them blush a deep, deep red.  
  
"Is that... a mistletoe?" Mariah squeaked. Sabrina and a few people surrounding them laughed.  
  
"You bet your buns, hon. Come on now." She laughed evilly. "You know the rules." Both Ray and Mariah looked at each either as red as Rudolph's nose. Ray leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! Come on now! That's baby stuff. I want to see some lips." Sabrina laughed even harder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Max, have you seen Sora?" Kenny asked just as some loud 'OHHHHHHHHHHH's and 'AWWWWWWWWW's were heard near the Christmas tree, which was immediately followed by laugher.  
  
"No I haven't why?"  
  
"Mr. Tsuki asked me to find her. He seemed pretty angry about something."  
  
"Maybe you should try outside. I'll look around in here." Kenny nodded and headed outside.  
  
/If I were Sora, where would I be? / Kenny thought looking around out side.  
  
"Hey your Kenny right? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, hi Jack. Yeah I'm looking for Sora. Have you seen her?"  
  
"I think I saw her by the beystadiums."  
  
"Thanks!" Kenny said running off to the stadiums.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora was leaning against a tree as she watched the on going beybattle. They were having some friendly battles and were having a blast. During the tournaments they were all tense, but now they were so loose. Lee was one of the bladers, he was whipping everyone and was taunting anyone to try and stand up to Galleon.  
  
"How about battling me?" Lee looked up to see one of the Psychics. He wasn't too sure. "I want to make things right. So no powers, just skill." Lee smiled at this and nodded.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"SORA!" Sora turned to see a screaming Kenny.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Your grandfather wants to talk to you. He seemed angry about something."  
  
"Thanks!" She said and got up heading back to the cabin.  
  
"No problem. HEY WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Kenny screamed seeing the battle about to begin. He figured he could get some good data from it.  
  
* * *  
  
/I guess grandpa's angry I lost Fang. Oh well. / Sora thought heading down the hall to his room figuring that that was where he was hiding, not wanting to participate in such a trivial party. She knocked on the door and opened it after hearing a rude 'What?' Sure enough it was Mr. Tsuki.  
  
"You wanted something grandpa." Sora asked shutting the door.  
  
"I wondered something after you left home. I wondered why you left. I couldn't figure out what you were trying to prove. So I started reading all those books I had you read and found out about the legendary blades. I new that Fang was a legendary blade. Hell that's why I bought it, but I thought it just meant it was more powerful, and it was. I had no idea what it could do though." Sora listened, not sure what he was getting at. "But after piecing everything together, I figured it all out. You wanted to use it against me. After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me." He said furiously.  
  
"What? No grandpa. I wanted-"  
  
"STOP! Don't give me that. I know the power that is concealed within that blade, and I know your plan, but you failed. Just like you do in everything else, you failed. You won't use it against me, no one will." He said and left the room slamming the door. Sora just stood shocked.  
  
/What just happened? / She asked herself. The only reason she left was to get the blade so that he would be proud of her, not so that she could hurt him.  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sora jumped hearing the scream and ran in to the living room. Mr. Tsuki was trying to take the ultimate blade from Tyson, who was holding on to it for dear life. Everyone around was screaming at Mr. Tsuki to stop, finally Sora ran up to them and separating them, making sure Tyson had the blade.  
  
"What are you doing child?" Mr. Tsuki asked dangerously low.  
  
"I won't let you do this. Not this time." She said standing in front of Tyson protectively. "I usually back down, but not this time. Not when my friends are the ones that will be hurt."  
  
"Insolent fool." He said as he raised his hand to slap her.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
Kai finished bandaging Sora's arms. "You should fight back sometimes. Family or not, look at how he's treating you. Promise you'll think about that."  
  
"I promise." Kai nodded and the two enter the living room, with the others to get some breakfast.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
/Kai's right. / She brought up her arm to defend and even threw a punch that surprising landed since Mr. Tsuki wasn't expecting it. Everyone stared wide-eyed. "I'm not backing down." There was a moment of glares between the two until he smiled and even laughed.  
  
"You've grown up so much." He said giving her a hug. Sora tensed as she expected a low blow or something, but nothing. It was just a gentle *loving* hug. "I'm proud of you, Sora." He said then released her as he retrieved something from the room and put it under the Christmas tree. He approached the door but stopped and looked over at Kai. "Take care of her." Then he left.  
  
Sora was extremely shocked by this. It took a few seconds for it to click.  
  
/He's proud of me. /  
  
- Flashback -  
  
Sora had just launched her first perfect launch. It was so flawless that no one could deny it.  
  
"Do it again." Came the voice of Mr. Tsuki.  
  
"But Grandpa aren't you going to tell you're proud."  
  
"The day I say I'm proud of you will be the day I kill myself."  
  
- End of Flashback -  
  
"No." Sora said in nothing more then a whisper as she started running for the door but when she swung it open there was a loud bang. She froze solid as tears welled up. "Grandpa!" She whispered as she fell to the ground. Mr. Kinomiya quickly called for an ambulance.  
  
"I think we should go!" Mariah whispered to Ray giving him a peck on the cheek and then started to urge people out.  
  
It was finally just Sora, the Blade Breakers, and the remaining guardians. The ambulance had already came and picked up Mr. Tsuki. Sora was now doing her best to control herself as she was now laying down in the bedroom her and Kai had in the beginning; in the bed she had to give to her grandfather. Mr. Mizuhasa convinced Mr. Kaido to take his bed, and he would sleep with the boys, so that Sora could have the room to herself.  
  
/That's another person that died because of me. Fist my parents because I couldn't wait for them, because I had to cross the street without looking, and now, Grandpa because I wanted him to tell me he was proud. He told me he would kill himself, so why did I insist? All of this could have been avoided. WHY? / She screamed at herself, crying and shaking as she herself felt like she just wanted to die. She had nothing left, no one left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh man. What can we do?" Tyson said sadly, wondering how they could cheer Sora up.  
  
"I don't think there is anything we can do Tyson. She just lost her grandfather." Max said.  
  
"And before Christmas no doubt." Ray said just as sad as the others.  
  
"Oh yeah! Christmas is tomorrow." Tyson said in realization. "Think she'll be feeling any better tomorrow?"  
  
"I doubt it!" Ray said.  
  
"We should give her some time. Now, let's get some sleep. Well check on her tomorrow." Everyone nodded and headed to bed.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up nice and early, including Tyson.  
  
"Maybe we should convince Sora to come out." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah its Christmas. It may raise her spirits a bit." Max thought.  
  
"I'll go get her." Tyson said running for the room. Once there he knocked on the door, but got no response, so he opened it and peeked in. Sora was wide-awake with teary eyes. She was leaning against the headboard, knees brought up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Sora rose her head for a minute to see who it was but lowered it again. "Come on, it's Christmas." Tyson said smiling, but he never got a reply. "Mr. Mizuhasa is cooking up a great lunch." But he still never got a response. "I guess I'll see you later." He sighed and left the room.  
  
"How'd it go?" Max asked seeing Tyson entering the living room.  
  
"Not even a second glance." Tyson sighed.  
  
"Why don't you try Kai?" Ray whispered. "You are closer to - I mean... the team leader." Kai looked at Ray for a moment thinking it over. He nodded slowly and approached the room. He also knocked and entered. Once again Sora lifted her head and lowered it again after she knew who it was. Neither said a word and Kai shifted a little uncomfortable in the silence. He shoved his hands in to his pockets and felt the small box, the gift for Sora.  
  
/I don't think now would be a good time. / He thought as he sat down on the end of the bed Sora was on, but still never said anything.  
  
"What?" Sora surprisingly asked. Kai sat there a few more minutes trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"We're...we're worried about you." He finally said unsure what to say. Sora shifted her head so she could see him. /Goodbye reputation. / He told himself with a sigh. "We all lose someone we love, but there is no way to change the past. You just have to try and move. Do you think that your grandfather would want you to feel like this?" Sora shook her head.  
  
"No." Her voiced answered unevenly from not talking for a while. "He wouldn't."  
  
"Even though you lost him, you still have people that... care about you." He said slightly blushing. Sora smiled the first time since last night. "Why don't you grab a shower? You'll feel better afterwards. Til then I'll try and hold Tyson and Max off." He joked to lighten the mood. Sora nodded smiling. Kai got up to leave but was stopped hearing his name.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thank you!" Kai smiled as he left the room, and returned to the living room.  
  
"Well?" Ray asked.  
  
"She'll be out after a shower." He said and Ray smirked. "What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"So everything is fairly good now right." Max asked and Kai nodded.  
  
"PRESENTS!!!!!!" Both Max and Tyson yelled diving for the tree but were stopped by Mr. Kinomiya, and Mr. Mizuhasa. Mr. Kinomiya had Tyson by the back collar of his jacket, and Mr. Mizuhasa had Max be his overalls.  
  
"Wait for Sora!" They both sighed. The other two nodded in defeat but stayed very close to the tree.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora was in the shower and was now shampooing her hair. /What am I going to do now? Kai's right, I have to move on, but how? Where? My blades gone, my families gone, all I have is my friends but they'll be gone soon too. After all I was only a temporary member for the tournaments. /  
  
* BANG - BANG *  
  
"COME ON SORA! HURRY UP! THE PRESENTS!" Tyson screamed through the door.  
  
"TYSON JUST WAIT." Ray screamed from the living room. Sora had to laugh as she turned the water off. Kai was right; she was feeling much better now. It still hurt that her grandfather was gone, and that it was her fault, but she had to go on.  
  
"One more minute Tyson. I swear!" Sora called out drying herself off. She heard Tyson scream in delight and pain after he fell over the little table in the hallway. Sora quickly got dressed and left her hair out to dry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now?" Max and Tyson asked in unison.  
  
"No!" Mr. Kinomiya and Mr. Mizuhasa answered also in unison.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Would you boys quit asking? As soon as Sora is ready will open them."  
  
"Well I'm here now." She said entering the living room. Max and Tyson were like cheetahs as they ran to the tree hauling out all the presents.  
  
"Hey! Don't open mine." Ray quickly acted and went over to the tree.  
  
"Feeling better Sora?" Mr. Dickinson asked with a sad voice.  
  
"Much, thank you." Sora said trying to sound relatively cheery. Mr. Dickinson smiled, he was glad to her that.  
  
"WOW!" Max screamed lifting a brand new defense ring. The latest in technology, nothing can break through it. "Thanks dad!" He said running over to his dad giving him a hug.  
  
"NEW SOFTWARE. Thanks dad." Kenny screamed.  
  
"SOLITAIRE!" Dizzi screamed. "Now I have something to do when I'm being ignored. Thank you sir."  
  
"A new headband. Wow thank you Elder." Ray bowed respectively.  
  
"Money, huh? Thanks grandfather!" Kai said counting the money.  
  
"Hey Sora! There's a present here for you too." Sora walked over and took the present from Tyson who immediately went under the tree again looking for his gift. "THERE YOU ARE!" Tyson screamed. It was the largest one there and he pulled it out from under the tree with all his might. Then he screamed, "LET IT RRRIIIPPPPPPPP!!!" As paper went flying in every which way except the garbage can that was placed there for the wrapping paper. When it was finally unwrapped there was a plain cardboard box. Tyson opened it up and found another wrapped gift. So Tyson unwrapped it and opened another box. He did this several times, each time he got more and more furious as everyone was laughing as hard as they could.  
  
"Way to go Mr. Kinomiya!" Ray laughed.  
  
"GRANDPA! How many boxes are there?" Tyson asked irritated as he continued unwrapping the box, opening the box, and then pulling out a newly wrapped, but smaller box.  
  
"Dunno little dude! I lost count after ten." He laughed.  
  
"I DID IT!" He screamed as he saw something white sticking out. He took it out; it was a piece of paper.  
  
"What's it say Tyson?" Max asked excited.  
  
"It says 'Look under bed!'" Tyson paused for a moment, and then took off like lightning for his grandpa's room. "YEAH A NEW LAUNCHER AND FIFTY BUCKS!"  
  
"Fifty bucks?" Mr. Kinomiya asked. "HEY LITTLE DUDE!" Mr. Kinomiya said running to the room.  
  
Sora opened her gift and looked in. There were various things in it. She pulled out one and it was her Grandfather's journal. /I didn't know he kept a journal? But why would he give it to me? / She thought and continued looking through the items. The next thing she pulled out was a photo album. On the cover was a picture of when she was three or so. Her parents were on either side of her and her grandfather behind her. She couldn't remember much before the age of four so she had no memory of this. Next she pulled out a set of keys, and a note. She read it quietly to herself.  
  
'Dear Sora,  
  
If you are reading this then it probably means that I am no longer with you. I want you to know that I have always loved you, and that you have always made me proud. It's just that seeing you reminded me of something horrible I did in the past. I'm sure you'll understand after you read my journal. I've been keeping it ever since you were born, which were one of the happiest days in my life. I also put in a photo album of all my favorite pictures. You should recognize some but most were when you were young. The keys are for the house back in Japan. You will find my will in the drawer in my room; I left everything to you. Finally the necklace in the box was a gift your father gave to your mother on their first date. This necklace has a lot of memories and I'm sure you will take care of it. Good luck to you in the future.  
  
Love Grandpa!'  
  
Sora smiled, he was always proud of her, but what made him so inhuman. Sora looked at the journal curiously but decided to read it later. She reached in again and pulled out a silver wolf. /Wow, it looks like Fang, but silver. / She thought placing everything back into the box.  
  
"So did you all like your gifts?"  
  
"YOU BET!" Screamed Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Dizzi. Kai and Sora decided to go with nodding.  
  
"But...." Tyson began. "I would have really preferred to have kept that fifty bucks grandpa."  
  
"Oh yeah! Dizzi and I prepared a little something for all of you."  
  
"Really? What is it Chief?" Tyson asked excitedly. Kenny popped open Dizzi and typed in a few things.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Dizzi screamed. "Now when are you going to install that Solitaire, Chief?"  
  
"After Dizzi. First were going to show everyone our gift to them."  
  
"Oh, okay Chief. Everyone sit around the laptop." Dizzi said pleased that she's was getting some attention.  
  
"Everyone rea-"  
  
"HURRY UP CHIEF!" Tyson screamed wanting to know what it was.  
  
"Okay, okay. Play it Dizzi."  
  
On the screen of Dizzi's monitor the words "Merry Christmas Blade Breakers! From Dizzi and Kenny." Appeared.  
  
"Hey wasn't my name first Dizzi?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Shhh... the movies on Chief." Dizzi laughed, and Kenny pouted.  
  
(AN: Anything it brackets is describing what the Blade Breakers are seeing on Dizzi's screen, and this wasn't my original plan on how to use the music (Fighting Spirits), but the old one kinda went out the window. Oh yeah, not sure if lyrics are right, sorry!)  
  
Next a song started playing.  
  
(Pictures of the Blade Breakers started appearing one by one)  
  
Picking up speed,  
  
Running outta Time  
  
(Dragoon is picking up speed in the dish to use the storm attack.)  
  
Going Head to Head,  
  
It's the way of life  
  
(To blades smashed together created a bright light and huge dust cloud.)  
  
You gotta fall down, on the ground. To get back up again.  
  
(Tyson is holding several of Ray's boxes from Christmas shopping, until he slips and falls.)  
  
Lets Beyblade!!!  
  
(Pictures of the Blade Breakers flashed once again, but this time they were just about to launch their blades.)  
  
Spinning it out,  
  
At the speed of sound  
  
(Kai pulls his ripcord sending Dranzer in at an incredible speed.)  
  
Gonna rip it up,  
  
Now the bet is down  
  
(Hinotama lands in the dish and uses its apocalypse attack (AN: rip it up = destroy *shrugs*))  
  
With the team,  
  
with the bey  
  
(Shows Tyson flashing his Ultimate Blade)  
  
Okay  
  
It's the One that's gonna win!  
  
(Shows the Blade Breakers cheering and everyone in the stands running to them as Jazzman declares them the winners.)  
  
Lets Beyblaaaaaaaaade  
  
Beyblaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade  
  
(Begins showing parts of all their battles.)  
  
ahhhhHHHHH!  
  
Lets beyblade!  
  
Lets Beyblade!  
  
Beyblade!  
  
(Jazzman now screams: )  
  
Let it Rip!  
  
"THAT WAS AWSOME CHIEF!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Thanks Ty-"  
  
"I WAS SO GREAT!" Tyson said proudly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Let's watch it again."  
  
"Little dude, you'll never change." Mr. Kinomiya sighed.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked bewildered.  
  
"There ya go! Lunch is now being served." Mr. Mizuhasa said appearing through the kitchen doors. Tyson was up and gone in no time. Mr. Kinomiya sighed.  
  
"Never."  
  
"What are we having?" Ray asked standing up.  
  
"A nice hot turkey dinner."  
  
"Ohhhh my favorite." Ray said. "A nice home cooked meal."  
  
"Better hurry. Tyson's probably on thirds little dude." Mr. Kinomiya laughed. Ray nodded as he ran for the kitchen.  
  
After dinner Sora decided to go through her stuff again. She instantly took out the journal; she was now going to find out why he was always so unhappy, mean, and everything else until those last few moments of his life. She turned to the first page and noticed that all the entries were short ones, some only a sentence or two.  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Today has been one of the happiest days of my life. Today I held my first grandchild. My son decided to call her Sora, after his mother."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Sora took her first steps today. I had called her over while she was holding on to a table for support and started to walk to me, I'm so proud of her."  
  
* * *  
  
Sora smiled. She never knew that she was that important to her grandfather. She turned a couple pages scanning though them smiling, but stopped when she came to one of the entries.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
I have done something horrible today. Sora will never be able to forgive me. Hell, I can't even forgive myself. You see, I went out today and had a few drinks at the pub. I was skunk drunk, but I decided to drive home anyways. I was speeding wanting to get there as soon as possible when all of a sudden there was a blue mop of hair in front of the car and getting closer, but this blue mop was replaced by two bodies that pushed it out of the way, but I couldn't stop. When I managed to stop the car and looked back, I saw the blue mop was Sora, and the two bodies were my son and his wife. I didn't know what to do so I drove home as fast as possible; I had just killed two people, two very important people in my life. A couple hours later some authorities appeared on the doorstep, and they had Sora with them. 'I afraid there was an accident a couple hours earlier.' He said. 'It was a hit and run. I'm afraid that your son and his wife were killed. This little girl was left on the scene, she said that they were her parents and you are her grandfather. Would you like to take care of her, or should we find her a foster home?' I decided to take her in, swearing that I would be the best grandfather."  
  
* * *  
  
/WHAT? Grandpa was the person in the car? /  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Today I have purchased a stone that has a wolf insignia on it. It is said to be a powerful bit-beast and that you must convince it that you are worthy. I am trying my best. Sora is doing okay too, I think. She has finally stopped her constant crying, realizing it won't do her any good in life, and she has also gotten the hang of blading."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Today the black wolf known as Fang, the insignia on the stone I bought has chosen Sora as its master. I have to make sure that Sora is the best so the wolf will stay with her. I must intensify our training. I just hope I'm doing the right thing. It seems that her and I are growing farther and farther apart. Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on her, it's just that every time I see her, I think about that night, and become angry, taking it out on her."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Today Sora ran away. I have no idea where she could have gone she just disappeared on me. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself. Maybe if I read those books I gave her, it may give some idea."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
I finally know what she is planning, and I can't blame her. She is planning on fusing five legendary blades to make one powerful ultimate blade. This blade has incredible powerful, and if in the wrong hands anything could happen. With this blade, she is planning on getting even with everything I have done to her. I failed as a grandfather."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
I got a phone call today from a man named Stanley Dickinson. He said that he had a hard time tracking me down and wanted to know if I would like to come and see Sora in the tournaments. I can't believe that she made it to China, but I will see her soon."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Here I am in China. I just saw Sora, but she didn't seem so please to see me. Seeing her again once reminded me of what I did again and I ended up slapping her. I was happy to see her, but I couldn't control myself."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
I started with Sora's training again today. Her blading skills are amazing. She must truly come second to none, however in physical combat she still refuses to fight back. She needs to learn to fight but refuses to. All she does is defend and dodge. It's like she is always running away from me. If she would just try and hit me, then I can final ease my pain.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
This will be my final entry. Sora finally did it; she finally took a stand against me and won. So I just threw all my pride out the window and told her I was proud of her, because I was. I finally know that I can go, and she will be safe. I was always mean to her though because of that incident, and because I wanted her to become the best, and in my eyes... she is, and nothing will change that. I love her very much, and Sora, if you are reading this, then don't feel bad. Your parent's death and mine wasn't your fault. It was mine. I've been hurting for years and wanted to be sure that you were able to protect yourself. I know now that you can, so I am now free to free myself. I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
Sora closed the book extremely surprised at everything she just read. She had no idea that her grandfather was the one that almost ran her over that day. She no longer felt that it was her fault for any of the deaths. She was sad at some of the memories, but was happy to know that her grandfather had really loved her and was proud of her all the time.  
  
*Knock - knock*  
  
"Come in!" Sora said putting the journal away. Ray entered and closed the door again.  
  
"You seem happy." Ray inquired.  
  
"I am." She said taking out the photo album, and scanned through the pictures. She saw her parents and her grandfather all together and happy.  
  
"That's good. So when are you going to tell Kai you love him?" Ray asked like it was as simple as answering 'what does one plus one equal'. Sora lit up like a light bulb. "Mariah told me." He said before she could deny anything.  
  
"I-I-I...errrr...don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, and I'm a monkey's uncle. Why don't you just tell him?" Sora never answered. "Is it because your worried that he might reject you?"  
  
"Something like that." Sora admitted.  
  
"He won't!" Ray said then left.  
  
/Great! What do I do? Take a stab at life, or play chicken and keep my mouth shut? And how would Ray know what Kai would do? ARG! Why do I have to be so stubborn? / She looked at the pictures again. This time she saw a few pictures of her parent's wedding. Sora got up deciding that now was the time. She didn't want her stubbornness to get in her way again.  
  
She headed in to the living room. Max, and Kenny were redesigning Max's blade so that they could attach the new defense ring. Tyson was trying to talk Dizzi in to playing their video for him again, but Dizzi was saying after she finished playing solitaire. Ray was just off to the wall watching everyone.  
  
"Do you know where Kai is?" Sora asked him quietly.  
  
"Outside I think. Said he was getting a headache from Tyson. Why?" Ray smirked.  
  
Sora blushed and walked away, which was a good enough answer for Ray.  
  
/Good luck! / He thought.  
  
* * *  
  
/What do I do? /  
  
:: Tell her numbskull.::  
  
/ How? /  
  
:: 'Oh Sora, I love you.' I would say that that would work best. ::  
  
"Kai?" Kai turned around and saw Sora.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Much better...thanks to you." She said. There was then a long pause.  
  
:: Tell her. ::  
  
/Easy for you to say. /  
  
:: Well say something. ::  
  
"It's nice out tonight huh?"  
  
:: Oh yeah, that has I love you written all over it. ::  
  
Sora looked up seeing a clear night sky and a beautiful full moon, nodding in agreement. "Ummmm... I have something to tell you." She said with butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I...ummm..." /Come on Sora, you can do it. / Sora closed her eyes and let it out. "I love you."  
  
"..." Kai was shocked she felt the same way. If he ever got around to saying it, he expected rejection. Sora opened her eyes again to see his reaction. All she could see was the purely shocked look on his face.  
  
:: ALRIGHT! Now all you got to do is say, 'I love you too.' You got the east part. ::  
  
/ ... /  
  
:: Kai? HELLO! Kai, don't freeze now. Do something man, anything. ::  
  
Sora was still extremely nervous, and as she waited for anything, anything for her to know how he felt, but he gave nothing other then shock.  
  
:: KAI!!! :: Kai finally snapped out of his trance, and saw that Sora had her head lowered still waiting for his reply. :: Come on, you can do it. 'I' followed by 'love' and then...Kai what are you doing? :: The voice asked as Kai started to walk away and in to the cabin, leaving Sora outside.  
  
* * *  
  
Awwww poor Sora. She got it harsh this chapter, first her grandpa committing suicide and then Kai not answering her. But don't worry, this is a Kai/OC fic :) Anyways, I think my next chapter will be my last for this story, wow, me completing a story. I don't even complete my homework, lol.  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
mystic-water: It's really your fav, I'm SO HAPPY! I never imagine doing so well with this, thank you so much. They'll kiss, don't worry : ) and since next chapter is last chapter, then *zips mouth*. I agree, why did they end Beyblade : ( But there is a movie, so now I have to find a way to see it  
  
Aenoni Maeus: You want more, you got more : ) Yep, Tyson got the blade, and Kai having those little fights has with himself are fun aren't they : ) He's my fav character, but he's still fun to torment : )  
  
DestinyBabee: Nope, no gift yet, soon. And nope this isn't the last chapter, but the next one is.  
  
Sam: Lol, he got the blade because I like to try and make it so that not everything is predictable, I mean, is it really that fun to read something where you know exactly what will happen next, I don't think so, so I write the unthinkable to keep you wonderful people from getting bored : )  
  
Lady Sapphire: *sniff-sniff* Yeah Dranzer's gone, well, not really, he's just apart of something else. And yep Tsuki tried, but then... well you read it.  
  
Someguy: I have no idea what I could name the new beast, but I don't think there will be a battle in the next chapter so that saves me : ) Lol, Thanks for the congratulations, but I never got to 100. According to my stat page I have 96, but everyone else sees 99, it's weird. But, I'm almost there : ) I feel so special! Oh I get what you mean for your prediction. I never even thought of that. Lol, looks like I finally got you stomped. You're no longer able to predict, lol. LMAO Interesting jeopardy game, LMAO @ Kai in it : )  
  
Spirit of Shadow: Glad you like it : ) But I can't keep writing this since the next chapter is the last. It will be so hard to say good-bye.  
  
Dark Magician: *Cries with you* I know, all the bit-beast are gone. Yeah its true, Tyson does get all the fame and glory, lol. Even here.  
  
Cool: Glad you think it's cool.  
  
KaWiI^-^tEnShI: I didn't forget about the box : ) it's a Christmas gift, and it wasn't Christmas last chapter : )  
  
Iceeybabe89: Glad you like it so much. And sure I'll read your fic, I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan so I hope I'll understand it all. I also would have read it sooner, but school always seems to get in my way. I'm allowed on for a certain amount of time during weekdays cause of my homework *grumbles*. So anyways, expect a review some time this weekend.  
  
There we go! Another chapter, another week. Last chapter coming up, and I hope I didn't bored you this chapter.  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. Goodbye Sora

Well this is it; this is the final chapter of 'Fighting Spirits'. Hope you like it. Don't forget to read my message in the bottom.  
  
~~~FIGHTING SPIRITS~~~  
  
* * *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Little voices::  
  
* * *  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I...ummm..." /Come on Sora, you can do it. / Sora closed her eyes and let it out. "I love you."  
  
"..." Kai was shocked she felt the same way. If he ever got around to saying it, he expected rejection. Sora opened her eyes again to see his reaction. All she could see was the purely shocked look on his face.  
  
:: ALRIGHT! Now all you got to do is say, 'I love you too.' You got the east part. ::  
  
/ ... /  
  
:: Kai? HELLO! Kai, don't freeze now. Do something man, anything. ::  
  
Sora was still extremely nervous, and as she waited for anything, anything for her to know how he felt, but he gave nothing other then shock.  
  
:: KAI!!! :: Kai finally snapped out of his trance, and saw that Sora had her head lowered still waiting for his reply. :: Come on, you can do it. 'I' followed by 'love' and then...Kai what are you doing? :: The voice asked as Kai started to walk away and in to the cabin, leaving Sora outside.  
  
~ Chapter 13: Goodbye Sora ~ (AN: *sniff-sniff* Last chapter.)  
  
Kai entered the cabin and bee-lined it for the washroom. Ray was looking at him carefully, noticing that it didn't go so well. He had two choices now. One, go talk to Kai, or two, go talk to Sora.  
  
*SLAM* was heard as the washroom door closed.  
  
/I think I'll talk to Sora. / He decided, figuring that life was on his list of things to keep, and then headed outside.  
  
Sora was sitting on the edge of the veranda, her legs hanging over the side, and leaning on the lower rails. Ray took a seat next to her but didn't say anything, as he could see that she was fighting off some tears.  
  
"I guess you were wrong." She finally said, with an uneven voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai was pacing back and forth in the washroom, just trying to think.  
  
::What's wrong with you? Why didn't you say something? ::  
  
/I don't know. I got scared, I guess. /  
  
:: Scared? Scared of what? ::  
  
* * *  
  
"I told him I loved him, but he didn't say anything. He just...left."  
  
/Why would Kai do that? I know he loves her. / "He probably just wants some time." Ray tried to reassure. /I should go talk to Kai and find out why he didn't say anything. /  
  
Sora nodded, "I guess." Ray patted her on the back and got up to leave, knowing that she probably wanted to be left alone for a little while. He decided that he would go have a talk with Kai now.  
  
After Ray left, Sora looked up at the big full moon, and sighed, and then also went inside to talk to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray headed straight for the washroom when he entered the cabin. He heard Kai mumbling to himself and pacing back and forth. He knocked lightly on the door and heard Kai stop his movement.  
  
"Kai?" Ray called. "Kai, can I talk to you?" There was a long pause, until the door unlocked. Ray opened it and saw Kai sitting on the side of the tub with his head in his hands, and his elbows on his knees. Ray shut the door again, knowing that if he got anything out of Kai, it would be a private matter. "So, what happened?" Ray said playing dumb, but Kai didn't respond right away.  
  
"I...got scared." He admitted.  
  
"Scared?" Ray asked a little confused, but Kai nodded. "Why would you be scared?"  
  
"I dunno. I just am. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do." Kai admitted, and Ray smiled.  
  
"She's your first love, isn't she?" Kai nodded shyly.  
  
"She's the first person that I can truly say I ever gave a damn about, and I couldn't even tell her how I felt."  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way with Mariah. I don't know what to do, but I know I care about her. Sometimes you got to take chances when you don't know what to do. Follow your heart." Satisfied that he said enough he got up and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Follow my heart?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sora found Mr. Dickinson in the kitchen with the other guardians.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure thing m'dear." He said following Sora back outside. "What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could book me an airline ticket home? I need to get back and straighten things out." She quickly explained.  
  
"If you really need to leave then I can. When? "  
  
"Tomorrow would be good if you could." She answered.  
  
"Very well, but please come back and visit us." He said saddened, and then re-entered the cabin to book the flight.  
  
/I don't want to go yet, but... I would feel uncomfortable if I stayed. / She thought and also re-entered the cabin.  
  
* * *  
  
/ ARG! WHY COULDN'T I TELL HER? / Kai screamed ready to beat himself.  
  
:: Because you're a chicken:: His voice said matter-of-factly.  
  
/ Am not. /  
  
:: Are too. ::  
  
/ Not. /  
  
:: Then go tell her now. ::  
  
/ ... /  
  
:: Bwak bwak :: (AN: Is that how you spell that sound?)  
  
*BANG*  
  
/ Bwak bwak bang? /  
  
:: It's the door moron. ::  
  
"Hurry up little dude. I had beans for dinner." Screamed Mr. Kinomiya who was on the other side of the door jumping up and down trying to hold it in.  
  
/Weirdo. / Thought Kai as he got up to leave.  
  
:: And this comes from someone who talks to the little voice in his head. ::  
  
/Shut up! /  
  
* * *  
  
"PLEASE!" Tyson screamed at Dizzi. She still hadn't played the movie since she was busy with her solitaire.  
  
"Leave me alone Tyson. Go bug someone else, I'm busy." Dizzi said getting very annoyed.  
  
"Tch! Fine." Tyson said and then started to scan the room. "SORA!" Sora looked left and right... there was no escape.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What a game of cards?" Sora sighed.  
  
/Why not? / "Sure."  
  
"Yes!" Tyson said punching the air. He disappeared and reappeared with a deck of cards. "Let's play..." he stopped to think of something he was good at, but unfortunately drew a blank.  
  
"How about Cheat?" Ray suggested sitting down. (AN: Cheats fun :) You have to be the first person to get rid of all your cards. If there is a four out, you must play a three, four, or five. If you don't have one, cheat, because all the cards are face down, so only you know what you played. If someone calls cheat on you, and you cheated, you must pick up the pile, either wise the person that called cheat must.)  
  
"Hey I'm in!" Max called across the room. "We can finish this blade later." Kenny nodded and the two got up and approached the little group. Tyson stuck his tongue out at Dizzi.  
  
"See I don't need you." Tyson said.  
  
"Hmph." Was Dizzi's reply, as Kai came into the room and sat with the group. He and Sora did there best to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Wanna play Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No." He said simply. "I'll just watch." Tyson shrugged and dealt all the cards out. During the game Tyson was doing all sorts of cheating, but every now and then.  
  
"I play two threes." Tyson said placing two cards facedown on the pile.  
  
"Hey Tyson? I didn't know that that's what a three looked like. You're so smart." Screamed Dizzi voice full of sarcasm. She was conveniently behind Tyson watching every card.  
  
"CHEAT!" The whole group screamed laughing.  
  
"Stupid computer!" Tyson grumbled picking up the pile and adding it to his hand. "Why don't you go play your game?"  
  
"I have to make sure you don't cheat."  
  
"BUT THAT'S PART OF THE GAME!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Tyson please calm down." Said Mr. Dickinson entering the room. Tyson sighed but nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Is there something you need Mr. Dickinson?" Ray asked wondering why the old man appeared.  
  
"Just wanted to tell Sora her plane ticket is booked, and that it is for tomorrow morning." Everyone eyes widen at this. Sora nodded and thanked him as he left.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson screamed. "TO WHERE? WHY?"  
  
"Well I wasn't a permitted member of the Blade Breakers. I was just needed for the tournament. The tournaments over now, and I need to get home. I have to get grandpa's will and everything straightened out." Sora tried to explain.  
  
"I guess." Max said saddened that they were going to lose a friend.  
  
"Where do you live?" Kenny asked, and Sora told him. "Hey that's not to far from where we all live, so we'll see each other again." Everyone nodded except for Kai who was in thought and looked extremely sad.  
  
/ She's leaving...this is my fault. If I didn't freeze and just told her, then she wouldn't be leaving. /  
  
They finished their card game and then decided to get to bed since Sora had to be there two hours in advance.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Sora was up early packing up all her stuff, making sure that she didn't forget anything. She gathered all her clothes and laundry as she tossed it in her bag, while making a mental checklist to make sure she had everything. The others were also up, well almost all of them. Max, Kenny, and Ray were trying to get Tyson up and Kai was thinking once again.  
  
:: TELL HER!!! ::  
  
/ I can't. She'll probably reject me now anyways. /  
  
:: You'll regret it if you don't. ::  
  
"All ready little dudette?" Mr. Kinomiya asked.  
  
"Yep!" Sora said taking one last look around.  
  
"Well then I guess it's time for them goodbyes." Mr. Kinomiya said giving her a bear hug. "It's been real little dudette."  
  
Mr. Mizuhasa bowed and Sora did the same respectfully. "Max says you live near by. Drop over for dinner some time."  
  
"Bye." Was all Mr. Kaido said, and Sora bowed to him.  
  
"I haven't known you so long, but I can tell you are very talented. You should continue blading even without Fang." The Elder said bowing.  
  
"Thank you. I probably will." She said bowing as well.  
  
"Good luck in the future." Said Kenny's dad.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well let's get a move on." Mr. Dickinson said heading for the BBA bus. The Blade Breakers and Sora followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Once at the airport, Sora sent her luggage in to be loaded on the plane and then headed to the nearest café since Tyson missed out on breakfast. However Kai wasn't there, he was off roaming around somewhere in the airport.  
  
"This taste soooooo good." Tyson screamed beating his chest every now and then trying to get the food down.  
  
"How can you tell?" Kenny asked. Tyson glared as he shoved some toast into his mouth.  
  
"Would all people on flight 102 China to Japan please head to the boarding room to prepare for boarding." The voice on the speakers said.  
  
"Well... that's me." Sora said standing up. She looked around for Kai, but he was nowhere to be seen. /Oh well! / She thought as they headed to the security checkpoint. (AN: Where the sensors are and you walk through the metal detectors.) "I guess this is it." Sora said turning around to the others.  
  
"I guess so." Tyson said sadly.  
  
"Thank you Tyson, and Max. No matter what, you two were always there trying to bring a smile to my face and make me laugh." Tyson and Max nodded as they started to get teary. "Kenny. Thanks for all the debates. I learned a lot."  
  
"Your welcome, but I think I learned more." He admitted.  
  
"Dizzi, thanks for all your help too."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. Once you're gone, I'm just a laptop again. Being ignored and left to dust in the corner." Kenny just rolled his eyes and shut her cover.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Ray. Thanks for convincing me to... you know. I'd probably regret it if I didn't do it." Ray smiled.  
  
"Too bad it never worked out."  
  
"Yeah." Sora said sadly thinking back for a moment then snapped out of it. "Mr. Dickinson. Thank you for choosing me to join the team. I've never had so much fun before in my entire life."  
  
"Thank you for joining. If it wasn't for you, we probably would have had to work harder in the tournament."  
  
"And we all know how much Tyson doesn't like work." Kenny added, which earned a teary glare from Tyson. Sora looked around for Kai again, but still didn't see him. She couldn't wait any longer she had to go.  
  
"Ummm Ray? Since Kai isn't here, could you give him this for me?" Sora asked taking out a small box. Ray nodded and took the box from her. "Well, I guess that's it. See ya back in Japan. Good luck with your next tournament, and if you're ever short a member, you know who to call." She said smiling. They all nodded and Sora started to walk away when her feet seem to grow heavy.  
  
"DON'T GO!" Screamed a blonde and blue mop wrapped around either leg.  
  
"I have to." Sora laughed, not realizing until now how much she was liked. Tyson and Max got off her legs bawling their eyes out.  
  
"You better visit." Sora nodded.  
  
"Promise." She said and then turned to leave again.  
  
"WAIT!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"I have to go." She said.  
  
"Hold on." He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out the Ultimate blade. "Here." Sora looked shocked. "I want you to have this." Sora smiled.  
  
"Tyson the blade chose you. You earned it, not me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry. I don't need it anymore." Tyson nodded. "Bye guys." She said and left for the boarding room again.  
  
Ray looked down at the box. /I should get this to Kai now. /  
  
"Come on Ray." Tyson said bringing him out of his thoughts. "Were going to go outside and watch the plane take off."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. I have to... use the washroom. So go on without me." He said as he ran off in search of Kai.  
  
"Alright." The others headed outside and saw the plane that Sora was going to be on.  
  
"WOW IT'S HUGE!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"It's a plane Tyson. People have to be able to get in to it."  
  
* * *  
  
/Where is he? I've searched ever corner of this place. / Ray thought scanning the area as he ran up and down the various halls of the airport. Just then he saw what looked like a white scarf. /Kai? / Ray rounded the corner he saw the scarf went and found Kai as he continued walking. "KAI!!!!" Kai stopped and turned to see Ray.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's gone now you know. Why didn't you say goodbye?" Kai shrugged. "Here." Ray said holding out the box. Kai took it and looked at it funny.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I dunno. Sora asked me to give it to you. Now the others and me are going outside to watch the plane take-off. You're welcome to join us." Ray said and turned to leave, but not before he said, "Don't have any regrets."  
  
Kai looked at the box curiously as he walked to a nearby bench and opened it up. Inside were a silver wolf necklace, and a letter.  
  
"Dear Kai.  
  
I hope you like this necklace. It's a little something I wanted you to have to remember me by. Good luck to you and the Blade Breakers.  
  
Love Sora."  
  
Kai reached in to his pocket and pulled out the necklace with the silver phoenix on it. "Don't have any regrets." He said to himself remembering Ray's words. He put the phoenix back in his pocket and the wolf around his neck and took off for someone that could help him.  
  
He found himself running to a counter.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked a smiling lady.  
  
"I need a plane ticket of the flight going to Japan in five minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry, they're boarding now."  
  
"Please?" Kai begged. The lady frowned as she thought about it.  
  
"You have any money?" Kai took out his wallet and pulled out all the Christmas money he got from his grandfather. The lady smiled.  
  
"Hold on." Kai's eyes lit up with glee.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Kai?" Max asked. "The plane will be leaving soon, since they're almost done boarding."  
  
/I don't know. / Ray thought worriedly.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai was now running past all the security checkpoints. Flashing his ticket, knowing that if he didn't make it, it was all over. As he entered the boarding room, two men were closing the doors.  
  
"WAIT!" Kai screamed running up to them. "I'm on this flight." He said giving them his ticket. The two men shrugged and let him through. Kai ran on to the plane and saw that he entered from the back because everyone had there back turned to him. He instantly started to scan for Sora.  
  
* * *  
  
/I wonder where Kai is? I guess... I guess he doesn't like me at all. I guess I ruined our friendship. / Sora sighed looking out the window as she saw the other Blade Breakers waving.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai smirked. She wasn't paying any attention. He borrowed a pen and paper from someone, and wrote a quick note. As he casually walked past Sora, he put the note and the phoenix necklace in the empty seat next to her, and then took a seat at the front.  
  
"Hello, my name is Cindy and I will be your flight attendant on this ride from China to Japan." She then started going over the procedures and rules, like how if the facemasks fall to place it over your mouth and then assist anyone that may need help. "Thank you and please enjoy the flight." She said as she sat down fasten her seatbelt.  
  
Sora was still looking out the window at the still waving Blade Breakers. "Bye Blade Breakers!" She whispered and then looked forward, but something white caught the corner of her eye. She looked and saw a note and necklace. She picked them up and saw a phoenix. /Kai? / She instantly thought, looking around.  
  
Kai was more then amused at the front as he watched.  
  
Sora opened the note and it said, "Come find me." Sora impatiently waited for the 'keep your seatbelt on' sign to go away. As soon as it was turned off with a ding, Sora stood up and started scanning up and down the many rows.  
  
/Where is he? Is this a joke or something? / Sora then started to walk up and down the aisle to get a close look at the people in the seats, but none of them were Kai.  
  
"Looking for someone?" Came an all to familiar voice. Sora instantly looked at the speaker and her eyes widen. It WAS Kai. Sora was about to speak when there was a loud 'Down in front'. Sora blushed realizing she was blocking the big television screen and sat down next to Kai.  
  
"What-" Sora was cut off as her lips made contact with something. When her senses came back she realized it was Kai's lips. Kai broke the kiss and was staring into her midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I love you!" He said with all his heart, waiting to see if Sora would still accept him. Sora was still trying to process everything though. Kai was getting nervous, he now knew how Sora felt the other night, and could only imagine how she felt when he left. He regretted that now, and was doing his best make up for it.  
  
When it all finally sunk in Sora smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too!" She said and then kissed him again.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Was heard throughout the plane. Sora and Kai turned around in their seats to see that all the passengers and flight attendants were watching them. They both instantly turned red not knowing what to do. The man who had originally screamed 'down in front' was now screaming 'kiss her'. Sora blushed when she heard it, but blushed even more when Kai did. The whole plane was now, hooting and 'awwww'ing the two.  
  
"Merry Chirstmas Sora!"  
  
The End (AN: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
* * *  
  
That was short, sorry, but I did it. I finished my first story... but now what? Oh yeah, I remember. I have two things to do. One, to continue writing the story I posted a while ago (REALLY...different. Nothing like this one), and two... to try and write a sequel to 'Fighting Spirits' : ) I was debating myself wheatear or not to do it because I had no idea what to do, but thanks to an e-mail from glaramee@cogeco.ca (sorry you never left your name) who gave me an idea on what I can do in the sequel, I will. Besides some you guys really want me too *feels special again for the one billionth time while writing this story* : ) Oh and if anyone has an idea I can use in the sequel then please leave them in a review or e-mail.  
  
Oh yeah! I won't be able to read/review, or write/update for the next week : ( *sniff-sniff* Gonna miss that. You see I'm going to my grandmothers for a week because it's going to be her birthday, and she has no computer. I do know a few people down there with computers, maybe I can sneak on to one of them : )  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
Someguy: lol, don't worry; I've done that a million times (accidentally send). You will find out the name since I'm doing a sequel now : ) Yeah I liked the journal too. It made him nice, without being too nice. Hey, I resent that. I go at presents like a wild dog too, lol. The pizza boy was able to do all that because he's a 'miracle' pizza boy, lol, it's the only thing I can come up that actually has the pizza boy get out in one piece.  
  
DestinyBabee: I will write a sequel *feels proud of that*. :D  
  
DarkSayainPrincess: *sniff* I can't type faster, but I am getting better. Glad you love it, and I hope you like this one too.  
  
¥¤Gallantus¤¥: Glad you like it, and here is the last chapter.  
  
Aenoni: Will this make up for Kai walking away? So you like Mr. Tsuki now huh? Lol.  
  
Lady Sapphire: I have to say that your review was the highlight. I LMAO, cause in an earlier review you suggested that I either killed him or made him nice, so I did both. Lol, I thought you'd like it, technically it was what you asked for, *starts laughing again*. I can only imagine your facial expression right now. Yeah, Kai did it. *Pats him on the back*, and I'm doing a sequel, :)  
  
Sun[Moon]-gIrL: Enjoy, here is the next chapter.  
  
KaWaIi^-^tEnShI: I did it so that the big finale was like that *points up to story*. : )  
  
Dark Magicain: You think Mr. Tsuki is weird huh? Well he didn't kill them on purpose he was drunk. And when he did it he freaked, but yeah, I guess he's a weird fellow. Oh well, he's dead now, and I can't do much about that. I don't think I could do it either, you know the writing, the walking, and the dieing. Too much work! Do I understand 'ending'...hmmmmm? "End...ing" Never heard of it, lol.  
  
Nightswift: Lucky you on vacation. I'm going on vacation too now, on Monday, and I'll also be back before you, lol. But... where I'm going there aren't to many computers *sigh*. Sabrina had a mistletoe, the three- leafed thing with berries. Its tradition to kiss under it : ) Ummm, the grammar in this is probably worst, cause I can't remember if I went over it. But it can't have that many mistakes since it's short, good logic huh? Lol. Don't worry bout correcting it, I'm almost done the story anyways, but when I start the sequel your more then welcome to help me out again : ) *hint-hint* *nudge-nudge* Lol. Yeah, Mr. Tsuki is weird I guess, but he did give her a home.  
  
FinalFCloudS: Oh a Final Fantasy fan, lol, sorry I love them too. Anyways, Glad you like it and I'm doing a sequel : )  
  
Iceeybabe89: Glad you like it, and yeah Kai can be an idiot. Yep she went home, but got followed, lol. Will read your story now and then send you an e-mail. Sorry I never did it sooner.  
  
Oh yeah thanks to:  
  
KaWaIi^-^tEnShI, Alyssa, Blade891, Violet Emeralds, twilight guardian, Amythyst-Angel462, Raynacch SilverMoon, Artica, Angel Slayer, someguy, mystic-water, Dark Magician, Sam, Nightswift, ChibiTari, Silver_Wings4004, jacet Munku-JGSPTV, Jade-55, Lady BlackDragonFire, Hiro, inugurl, Lotus-Jade Blossom, DestinyBabee, gutterpunk93, Lady Sapphire, Lady-Luna, Tenshi, manticor, AnimePrincess, don't remember, Aenoni Maeus, Spirit of Shadow, cool, Iceeybabe89, DarkSayainPrincess, ¥¤Gallantus¤¥, Sun[Moon]-gIrL, FinalFCloudS  
  
For reviewing my story. 


End file.
